Hell, Born and Raised
by lindsayd16
Summary: For Deoxys! When Sam and Dean Winchester, the two most infamous DEMONS in the United States, run into John Winchester, the most infamous HUNTER in the United States, the boys begin to wonder just who their mother was and why the hell there father was a human. Runs with the idea of the boys being demon versions of nephilum. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**I received the idea to do this prompt from Deoxys. I hope this is everything you wanted and will continue it if you want! For everyone else, I hope you enjoy!**

**CHAPTER ONE: On the Road Again**

"Come on, man. He won't try anything again. He ain't worth it." Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's need to finish things as he watched Dean slam yet another fist into the hunter's swollen face.

They had been in this small Wisconsin town trying to create some more deals because their dick of a boss wanted better numbers coming in. But of course, hunters couldn't mind their own damn business and Dean being the fight hungry demon that he is, wasn't letting this one go without a fight.

Plus, this wasn't the first time they had run into t his particular hunter. This whiskey drenched man had been a major pain in their ass for years ever since they were old enough to go out and start closing deals on their own.

Sending a glare at his brother, Dean shoved the grizzly looking man away from him, the hunter's back hitting the gravel with a thud.

"Big bad Dean Winchester takes orders from his little brother. I gotta say I'm disappointed. I guess the rumors aren't true." The man spat, grabbing his worn baseball cap from the ground next to him, making sure to never break eye contact with the infamous demon in front of him.

Dean took a step forward, eyes flashing black as he stepped with his scuffed boots on the man's hand. Sam sighed with frustration at the sound of bones snapping before he placed a forceful hand on his brother's shoulder, his own eyes being enveloped with darkness.

"Dude, let's go." Sam pleaded, the sound of police sirens sounding in the distance.

With one last swift kick to the hunter's ribs, Dean followed his brother down the dark alley.

"Hope to see you real soon, princess!" The hunter quipped, wincing slightly at the pain in his chest.

He heard the cocky demon snicker right before the elder demon sent a wink over his shoulder.

As he watched the duo vanish, the man pulled himself to his feet, glaring down the now empty alleyway.

Throwing his hat down on the gravel with annoyance, the hunter couldn't help but to yell with frustration. "Balls!"

….

"Yeah John, I know. The older one isn't as sensible as the other one is." The old hunter had just settled in the seat of his aged truck when he heard the familiar sound of his cell phone ringing. Although he hated the damn things, he had to admit they were pretty convenient. That is, when it wasn't John calling to bug the shit out of him.

"Mary always told me Dean was the trouble maker." The hunter could hear the sadness in his old friend's voice whenever he talked about his boys.

From his best understanding, John and Mary had fallen madly in love when they were in high school, becoming the stereotypical high school sweethearts and marrying right after graduation.

That was right before John had found out Mary's secret.

When Mary was five years old, she watched as a demon killed her father right in front of her. Being the innocent child that she was, she didn't know the mess she was getting herself into when a black-eyed stranger offered to bring her father back with just a kiss.

The hunter made a disgusted face at the memory, he know how a firm belief that all demons were absolute filth.

Mary was dragged to Hell at the age of fifteen, spending eight months down under where her soul eventually twisted into that of a demon.

The remarkable thing is, she was able to live a normal life and control any demonic tendencies she might've had. After enrolling in school, she met John Winchester who she couldn't help but love.

After they were engaged, Mary couldn't go on without telling John the truth.

But, John was unfazed and still insisted on marrying her. Somehow or another Mary got pregnant not once, but twice, the second time being four years after the first.

"This would be so much easier if Mary was still alive." John said with absolute sorrow his tone.

"Don't worry, John. I'll find them again and let ya know." With that, Bobby flipped his phone shut, ending the call.

….

"One of these days, he's going to get the better of us." Sam reasoned, flipping through the TV channels in the musty motel room.

Even though they didn't need to sleep, Dean still insisted they stopped somewhere so he could at least try to. He found enjoyment in the simple act and Sam couldn't help but give into his brother's stupid obsessions.

"That'll be the day Hell freezes over so there won't be a point anyway." Dean smirked at his little brother before flopping down on the bed, throwing an arm over his eyes.

"I just don't get how he found us. I mean, we cover our tracks pretty well." Sam continued, not caring that his brother wanted to sleep.

"I don't really give a rat's ass." The eldest Winchester grunted lazily, trying his hardest to ignore the pain in the ass that was his brother.

Sam rolled his eyes as he stood up and walked over to the map they had taped on the wall. He picked up the red permanent marker from off the wooden table before putting an X over the small dot that symbolized the current town they were in. As the taller demon took a step back, he admired all the different places they had hit in just a week. They were blowing through the northern states fast, closing over a hundred deals in just the past four cities they had visited.

"Where to next?" Dean asked, giving up on the useless task of sleeping as he made his way to stand next to his brother.

"North Dakota."

….

"They're going where?"

Bobby had probably explained the brother's plan at least six times to John, but for some reason he just wasn't getting it.

"They've been making their way west for a while now, so I think they're going to North Dakota. They start in the city capital first before migrating to the smaller cities that surround it. They're closing a bunch of deals John, I'm thinkin' they might need to be-"

"No." John answered sternly, stopping his friend from continuing the same thought John had had only a few minutes before. "This time I'll go with you. That way I'll be in town and the second you find them I can come running."

Bobby sighed heavily as he squeezed the bridge of his nose, feeling the start of a headache. "Alright, meet me there as soon as you can."

"Oh, and Bobby?"

"Yeah?" The old hunter asked impatiently.

He could hear John take a calming breath in, obviously worried about the whole situation. "Be careful."

"Always am." Bobby tossed his phone into the seat next to him as he pressed down on the gas pedal, heading to North Dakota.

….

**TBC**

**Please leave reviews so I know whether or not continue. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: Closing In

**Author's Note:**

**Sonicblue99: I would love to answer your questions but seeming as though I don't know what they are... I hope this chapter answers some of them?:) If not, the next one will!**

**LittleSilence: Lucky for you, I tend to update once every day or every two days depending on how crazy my schedule is!**

**Dani: I was planning on going a little more Auish than incorporating anything that will relate to Sam and Dean as 'anti-christs'. To answer your question, they aren't quite full-fledged demons but they are still quite powerful. Pure blooded demons still fear them;)**

**Babyreaper: So happy to see you on yet another one of my stories! Thanks for the continued support!**

**Souless666: I hope I continue to hold your interest!**

**CHAPTER TWO: Closing In**

"It smells funny." Dean crinkled his nose at the foul smell of cow manure as he drove their 67' Chevy Impala down the country road.

Sam rolled his eyes as he grabbed the newspaper he had casually thrown in the back seat. "Says here the town has been dealing with some droughts, crop failures, you name it."

Dean smiled with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "They'll be lining up to sign on." He said excitedly.

"That's the plan." Sam responded with distractedly as he thought back to his conversation with that old hunter a state back.

_"I just want to talk." Bobby pleaded, glancing towards the other end of the alley just waiting for his brother to show up._

_Sam scoffed, "Yeah, because all you hunters ever want is to talk." The tall demon crossed his arms, his impatience with his brother growing._

_"It's about Mary."_

_That stopped Sam. How dare this hunter bring up their mother? Oh was he going to gut this bitch. _

_Bobby took a defensive step back when he saw the demon's fists clench, obviously angered by his comment. _

_"My name is Bobby Singer; I'm a friend of Mary and John Winchester's."_

_The conversation was cut short by Dean strolling down the alley, eyeing the old hunter like he was a bacon cheeseburger._

"Sammy?"

Dean's use of his hated nickname brought Sam back from the memory. Shaking his head to clear it, he threw the newspaper back to its original position.

"We almost there?" The taller demon asked, anxious to get started.

"We're 'bout an hour out. Try to get some beauty rest, Sammy. God knows you need it." With a smirk, Dean turned up the Metallica that had been playing softly from the radio.

….

Bobby was mentally beating himself up over the conversation he remembered having with Sam. Maybe if he hadn't immediately mentioned the kid's mom, he would've listened.

"Sir?" The motel clerk asked, trying to hand the gruff looking man in front of him back his credit card. "You're in room 103."

With a curt nod, Bobby grabbed his card and keys from the scrawny, pale kid in front of him.

After going back out to his old pick-up, he pulled around to park closer to his room while not giving a shit about his parking, going in and setting his stuff down.

Because John always had impeccable timing, Bobby's phone started ringing the second he had plopped on the couch.

"Yeah?" He said flatly, exhaustion seeping into his voice after driving 8 hours straight.

"I'm in town. Text me the motel you're at and room number and I'll be there as soon as I can." John's voice was full of unshed emotion from even the thought of coming face to face with his sons he had never properly met. Sure, he had been around until Dean was about three years old, but doubted he even remembered him.

Bobby ran a tired hand down his face and shut his eyes, mentally preparing himself to deal with an amped up John. "Yeah, I'll get right on that."

…

"Look at this kid, I bet he'd sell his soul to bulk up." Dean whispered as they strolled into the run-down motel.

Sam whacked his brother upside the head as he strolled up to the front desk, getting out his wallet from his back pocket. "One room." He said flatly, sliding his fake credit card to the kid.

After running the card, the desk clerk handed it back to the demon along with a room key. "Room 105 gentleman."

Sam nodded slightly, gesturing for Dean to follow who had gotten distracted by the magazine rack.

They pulled the Impala around, parking a space away from the tan pick-up that had maneuvered in the spot crooked.

"If you can't fucking park it, don't drive it." Dean said with disgust as he admired his parking job before Sam shoved him into the room.

The elder of the two stripped off his leather jacket, placing it carefully over one of the chairs. "I'm gonna shower. I can still smell that old drunk on me."

Sam waited for the shower to start running before he whipped out his laptop, typing the name 'Bobby Singer' into any database he could. As he waited for the damn thing to load, he hung up their map, taking note of which town they'd be in by tomorrow night.

His computer finally done loading, Sam found reports upon reports of different crimes any hunter worth his salt would have; grave desecration, credit card fraud, manslaughter. His curiosity getting the better of him, he typed in 'John Winchester'.

Although they had heard the name in the past, hell who hadn't heard that name, the brother's never made the connection. They always figured it was a coincidence and never continued with the topic that they could in some insane way be related to one of the best hunter's in the US.

It's crazy, right?

At the sound of the shower being turned off, Sam shut his laptop and walked over to the map, pretending to eye it thoughtfully.

Dean walked out of the shower, fully dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt, towel drying his hair.

"Ready to get started? I'll take the east side of town, you take the west and we meet back here in two hours?" Sam asked, itching to close some deals.

"Sounds good, I bet I can close more deals then you." Dean sent a wink towards his brother, ignoring the glare Sam sent back.

….

Bobby was jerked awake by the pounding on his motel room door.

"I'm coming!" He yelled, aggravation lacing his tone. "Idjit." He muttered as he opened the door, not surprised to see John walk in.

"Mary's car. It's right there!" He stammered out, pointing to a black Chevy Impala that had parked a space away from Bobby's pickup.

"Are you sure?" The old hunter asked skeptically, believing John had lost his marbles.

"Positive. I'd know that car anywhere. They gotta be here." John shoved his way farther into the motel room, Bobby closing the door firmly behind him.

"I guess findin' them won't be hard. What's your plan?"

Before John could respond, he was cut off by the familiar roar of the Impala coming to life and leaving the parking lot.

"I'll find their room, you go see if you can talk some sense into Sam." Bobby nodded, agreeing with the plan. "But, Bobby?" John continued, drawing his friend's attention back to him, "Stay away from Dean."

As much as it hurt him to say, John knew his eldest son was the 'shoot first ask questions later' kind of demon.

With that, the two hunters parted ways.

…...

**TBC**

**Please continue to leave reviews! They let me know what you guys are thinking and any questions I'll be sure to address!**

**Thanks for reading, following, and favoriting!**


	3. Chapter 3: Caged

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! I hope that any questions you guys have get answered in this chapter. If not, the next chapter will clear it up.**

**CHAPTER THREE: Caged**

After figuring out that the boy's room was 105 and _not _104, (the old woman who had been in the middle of a shower was a little surprised when a middle-aged man barged into her room), John began to prep.

He dumped the contents of his duffle he had grabbed from the trunk of his car onto the bed, rifling through it until finding the can of spray paint.

"Sorry, boys." He muttered once he had finished spray painting a devil's trap underneath the tacky rug in the middle of the room. He pulled out his '45, double checking that the bullets had devil's traps carved into them which he had learned from none other than Bobby.

As John was busy packing his stuff back up, his eye caught the edge of a piece of paper sticking out from under one of the pillows. Figuring it wasn't invading any privacy, John removed the pillow.

His breath caught at the complete beauty that was Mary Winchester standing in the photograph. The edges were worn and the picture looked as if it had been folded and removed from pockets for years. John felt his heart tug at the thought that his boys still carried this with them and remembered there mom.

After regaining his composure, he took one more once over of the room, wondering if there was anything else. Satisfied with his work, John slipped out of the room like he was never there.

….

Bobby had followed Sam to the local diner and watched him go inside and sit down at a booth in the back of the modern restaurant.

Grabbing his gun and stuffing it into his waistband, the old hunter got out of the car and went into the diner making sure he was far enough from Sam that he wouldn't notice him, yet close enough to hear what was going on.

"What can I get ya?" The perky waitress asked the demon, a flirty grin plastered to her face.

"What do you recommend…" Sam's voice got seductively low as he took a glance at the girl's nametag. "Jenny?" He finished with a slight tilt to his lip.

Jenny giggled nervously as she wrote something down. She sent a quick wink to the taller demon before scurrying off to get whatever the hell she decided he would want.

When Jenny (who still hadn't waited on Bobby), returned with Sam's food, the demon beckoned for her to sit down. Relenting tentatively, Sam's voice dropped to barely above a whisper as the waitress sat down. She hadn't even noticed the disgusted look the demon had given as he pushed away the steaming plate in front of him.

Not liking where this was going, Bobby jumped up from his booth and hurried over to Sam, sliding into the seat next to him and pushing him out of the way.

"Hey there… sweetie," Bobby forced out, looking at Sam, "Good job at getting a table for us." Thinking he better be safe than sorry, the old hunter threw a possessive arm around the shocked demon.

Recognition passed across Jenny's features and Bobby swears she couldn't have fled from the booth faster.

The hunter quickly moved to the opposite side of the booth before Sam could hit him.

"What the fuck?" The demon growled, obviously pissed about Bobby interrupting him when he was about to close a deal.

The old drunk put on a fake hurt expression. "Are you saying you didn't miss me?" He asked, trying to hide his amusement.

"What I miss," Sam began, venom lacing his words as he kept his voice hushed, "Is being able to close a fucking deal without some damn hunter showing up."

"We need to talk." Bobby began, folding his hands together on top of the table.

"About my mom right? I won't believe a word that comes out of your mouth so you might as well leave. You're wasting your breath." With that, Sam got up and pulled out his cell phone, dialing a number as he left the diner.

"Hello-"

Sam barely gave his brother time to respond before he chimed in, aggravation in his tone. "Next time I say don't kill someone, tell me to shut up and do it anyways. Meet me back at the motel."

As Sam began the long walk back to the motel, he couldn't help but let out a deep sigh. He normally didn't get that angry but with talk about his mom and demonic tendencies, he couldn't control it sometimes.

….

When Bobby returned to his motel room, he glanced around at the empty room confused as to where John could've gone.

Unfortunately for Dean and Bobby, they both made it back to their rooms before John and Sam did.

At first, Bobby figured Dean was back by the sound of the Impala's engine reverberating off the walls. But after a minute or so, the loud growl that came from two doors over was a clearer sign.

"Balls." Bobby realizing that he couldn't leave a homicidal demon alone trapped in a motel room, rushed two doors over.

"Let me the fuck out." Dean spat as soon as the door opened. The old drunk eyed the fuming demon stuck in the middle of the rug, fight ready.

"I have a few questions first." Bobby answered, trying to think of some way to stall before Sam and John got back.

"I'll be happy to talk outside of this trap." Dean hissed, clenching his fists.

"It's a bit strange, Demons crisscrossing the country making deals. Shouldn't you be at some crossroads?" Bobby questioned, wanting to know as much about these boys.

"The King wasn't happy with the numbers that were coming in and decided to send us out about a decade ago." He raised a shoulder lazily in a half shrug as a sly grin teased at his lips.

"I see you boys have been keeping busy." The old hunter noted, nodding at the map hanging off the wall.

Another shrug. "I guess, why? You interested?" Cockiness was radiating off of the demon, confident in the fact that his brother would bust in at any moment and take care of this hunter.

Little did he know Bobby had back up as well.

"Do you-" Bobby started, Dean cutting him off with a hand gesture.

"You know, the more you talk, the more I _really _regret not killing you." The demon's eyebrows furrowed in hatred as he heard someone unlocking the door from the outside. "Looks like my brother's here. You really should've been more prepared."

"No, you should have." John barged in the room, taking in the scene of a relieved looking hunter and a highly pissed off demon.

"What do you want?" Dean asked, his words sharp.

"To talk." John answered simply, hoping he can make his eldest son understand.

Dean's eyes flashed to the doorway, a mischievous glint in his eyes as his brother walked in. "What the hell is going on in here?"

….

**TBC**

**Please continue to read and review! It means a lot!**


	4. Chapter 4: Family Reunion

**CHAPTER FOUR: Family Reunion**

Dean turned his body to face his brother, a smirk plastered on his face. "They wanna talk, Sammy." The eldest demon's tone was sarcastic and mocking, hinting that there was no way in hell he was willing to talk to the filth that had trapped him. The youngest demon glanced at the disheveled rug, putting two and two together about the devil's trap underneath it.

"So I've heard." Sam grumbled. When his brother gave him a confused look, Sam remembered he actually hadn't told his brother about the previous encounter with the old drunk. After shooting his brother a sheepish grin, the tall demon cleared his throat.

"We'll talk as soon as you free Dean." Sam demanded, his gaze cruel as he stared at the older hunter he was getting tired of running into.

"'Fraid we can't do that Sam. Dean has to stay there for now." John piped in. After all, he didn't get the reputation of being the best damn hunter by making silly mistakes like letting psychotic demons loose.

"Who the fuck are you?" Dean spat, nostrils flaring.

John took turns looking at both of his sons, begging with his eyes for them to believe him. "My name is John Winchester. I'm your father."

Dean scoffed, not wanting to deal with the obvious lies the hunter was telling. "Come on, Sammy. Take care of these two. Quit playing helpless." The elder demon's tone was dangerous as he locked eyes with John, utter hatred radiating off of Dean.

Sam rolled his eyes but complied, vanishing and reappearing right next to his brother, quickly pulling the rug out from under him as soon as Dean had jumped.

Bobby and John stared at the two in shock as Dean cracked his neck. "Sorry gentleman, your time is up." The elder demon held up his hand, palm facing the two hunters. "Let's never do this again." With that, Dean sent the two hunters flying, Bobby's head hitting the side of the nightstand while John hit the fridge, a loud thud echoing in the room.

The last thing John remembers seeing is a smug looking Dean Winchester approaching him.

….

"Come on Sam! Our dad, a fucking hunter? I call bullshit." Dean crossed his arms, trying to hide his anger.

Sam gave him a disapproving look before he glanced around the parking lot, making sure no one was around to hear them. "Do you not find it weird he has the same last name as us, knows our names, and moms?" As Sam named the different reasons, he ticked them off on his fingers hoping a visual would help his brother. "I don't see how you could doubt this."

Dean scoffed. "Mom wasn't stupid! There's no way in hell she'd trust some hunter. That's not even possible right? I mean humans and demons can't…" The eldest demon wiggled his eyebrows, trying to get his point across.

Sam shook his head, trying to clear the image his brother had just put in his head. "Dean, we always knew we weren't like other demons. This all makes sense! Angels and humans have had offspring before."

"We are nothing like those feathered dicks." Dean hissed, pointing a accusing finger at his brother.

"I just don't see why we can't at least give him a chance." Sam knew Dean could be stubborn, but this was ridiculous. It was like arguing with a brick wall.

"You don't trust hunters Sammy! Do you not remember that's what got mom killed?" Dean was fuming; he narrowed his eyes at his brother, not believing what he was hearing.

"How could I forget Dean?" Sam yelled. After taking a calming breath, he continued more gently. "All I'm saying is, we've got them both tied up in our room. We might as well hear em out."

Dean ran a frustrated hand down his face. Scowling, the elder demon opened the door and walked back into the room.

….

Bobby awoke to muffled yelling. He quickly blinked away the slight haze on his vision, feeling the rough texture of rope around his wrists. His eyes flew open, taking in his surroundings.

John was sitting tied to a chair across from him, his eyes filled with failure.

Although they could both hear the brother's arguing, they couldn't make out any words.

"That was strange right?" Bobby asked as he tested the strength of the bindings.

Noticing his friend's struggle, John decided to warn him. "Trust me, the boys know how to tie a good knot. No doubt they learned it from Mary." John's gaze saddened before he remembered his friend had asked him a question. "What was strange?"

"How Sam had to free Dean so he could send us flyin'. Wouldn't it have saved time just to have Sam do it? Just seems a little backwards." Bobby's brows furrowed in concentration, trying to wrap his head around the brother's thinking.

Both the hunter's gazes quickly went to the door as they heard it opening.

"Oh look, the kids are already awake Sammy." Dean strolled over to Bobby, stopping inches from his face. "And here I thought I'd have to wake you up." A cruel glint shined in Dean's eyes as he never broke eye contact with the old drunk.

"Sad I missed out." Bobby quipped, wanting nothing more than to smack the smirk off of the eldest demon's face. "Answer a question for us."

"We're an open book." Dean remarked, backing up slightly from the old hunter.

"Why didn't Sam just fling us? Does big brother just like to do it?" Bobby's tone was curious as he glanced at Sam who had been standing mute by the door.

"Because I can't." Dean shot Sam a death glare which Sam shrugged casually at. "Since our father was human, it was a hit or miss what powers, if any, we got." The whole time he was speaking, Sam purposefully kept his gaze on Bobby, never wanting to meet John's.

"I can fling, Sam can teleport, it's all very 'you complete me' kind of shit." Dean joked, sending a wink in his brother's direction.

After an over exaggerated eye roll, Sam turned to John. "Prove it. Prove you're our dad." The taller demon's voice was hesitant, not wanting to fully trust the hunter in front of him.

"Mary drove a '67 black Chevy Impala. If I'm not mistaken, it's the same one you boys are driving." John watched as Dean's tough façade faltered. "Dean at the moment you are…" The hunter paused, doing the math in his head. "Twenty-six? So that'd make Sam twenty-two."

"I'm going to stop you right there, if you are our father, and that's a big _if_, how come mom never mentioned you and you weren't around?" Dean interrupted, not wanting him to go on.

John sighed, ashamed of his actions. "When Mary and I met, I was unaware that she was demon. Just like she was unaware I was a hunter…" He paused, clearing his throat. "When Mary came clean with me, I decided there was no need to tell her who I really was because I was going to quit the life." John chuckled humorlessly at the memory. "If only I'd known there was no getting out."

"Dean, on your third birthday, Mary found out what my 'business' trips really were and kicked me out. She didn't know at the time she was pregnant with Sam." Dean could see the self-loathing evident in John's eyes but at the moment didn't care. He had lied to mom and hadn't fought to stay for her. _It's his fault she was killed, _The eldest demon thought.

"Mom never mentioned you." Sam said quietly, betrayal in his tone. He was angry at their mom for not telling them the truth, they had grown up without a dad and at the age of twelve, Sam grew up without a mother as well.

"You know how mom died right?" Dean hissed, his fists clenched at his sides. "She had left Sam and me in the motel room while she went to go take care of a hunter problem. She was gone long enough that I thought something was up. So, I left Sammy and went looking for her." Dean hesitated, his voice gruff from unshed emotion. "I walked around to the back of our building just in time to see a hunter stab some knife into her, killing her."

John looked at his son in horror, not able to wrap his head around what he just heard. _What kind of blade can kill a demon?_, he thought, distracted for a moment.

"Why find us now?" Sam interjected, eyeing their father suspiciously.

"Um, I've been trying to track you boys down for years. Bobby was helping me. But, you weren't easy to find." John answered simply.

Finally having enough, Dean forced a smile and walked over to the infamous hunter, undoing the ropes while Sam did the same with Bobby. "Not that this hasn't been fun or anything, but we all have our own separate lives. So, if you wouldn't mind, you can get the hell out."

John and Bobby quickly moved to where they were both next to each other facing the boys with their pistols out. "We can't let you walk out those doors to just damn more people." John forced out, not liking the idea of having to exorcize his boys.

Dean's dark laughter reverberated off the walls before his now black gaze rested on their father. "Is daddy dearest going to shoot us? This is rich."

"No, but I am." Before either of the demons could react, Bobby buried one bullet in each of their chests, rendering them powerless.

"Oh you gotta be fucking kidding me." Dean growled, feeling stupid for not thinking that they could've carved devil's traps into the bullets.

The four all remained still, the brother's dark eyes locked with Bobby and John's gazes.

….

**TBC**

**Thanks for the continued support! You guys are awesome!**

**If you want, you can follow me on tumblr and send me prompts (this story was one that I had received) and I'll be sure to get to them as soon as possible! My tumblr: nbditsjustlindsay Or if you guys just want to chat, I am more than happy to talk to you about anything and everything!**

**Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them!**


	5. Chapter 5: Trouble Keeps Coming

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are awesome. I'm thinking about including the Mark of Cain and Castiel into this story. Opinions?**

**CHAPTER FIVE: Trouble Keeps Coming**

"I'm gonna rip their lungs out!" Dean growled as the Winchester brother's were practically shoved into the backseat of the Impala.

"Keys." John held out his hand expectantly, waiting for the stubborn demon to relent.

After muttering some profanity, Dean fished the keys out of his pocket, whipping them at the hunter's face who caught them with ease.

"Where the hell are we going?" Sam asked, worry edging in his voice.

"Well," Bobby chimed in, getting in the passenger's seat, "We figured since you boys probably can't be exorcized and that we don't have a way at puttin' you down, we might as well bring you someplace safe where you can't cause any harm." The whiskey drenched man diagonal of Dean finished, sending a wink over his shoulder just to piss off the eldest demon.

"Which is where?" Sam pressed, not wanting to deal with vague answers.

John made eye contact with his youngest son in the rearview mirror and smiled over excitedly. "We don't want to ruin the surprise. Come on, boys! Enjoy the family road trip."

"Yeah this is freaking fantastic. Being held captive by our newly found father and a creepy bald guy is exactly how I wanted to spend my day." Dean quipped, irritation lacing his words. "At least turn the fucking music on."

John obliged, but immediately wished he hadn't. The first song that came on was one by Led Zeppelin, one of Mary's personal favorites that she had always made him listen to. Blinking back tears, John pressed harder on the gas pedal, wanting to get to Bobby's as soon as possible.

….

Thankfully, the trip to Singer Salvage Yard was only a couple hours which minimized the potential of the four men killing each other.

"_Nice_ _place_." Dean said sarcastically, drawing out the word 'nice' as they pulled up. He glanced around at the ramshackle home, noting the loose shingles and piles of Junkers in the back.

Rolling his eyes in response, Bobby got out and opened the passenger door, grabbing Sam by the arm. As John repeated the same process on the other side with Dean, Bobby couldn't help but smirk by the strangeness of their situation.

"Make yourself at home boys." The elder hunter said as they dragged the boys in, pushing them both to where the two demons were sitting side by side each other on the couch. "You're going to be here awhile."

Sam took in his surroundings, not surprised by the multitude of books that covered just about every inch of the living room. The couch, even though it was oddly comfortable, had the stench of alcohol stained into it.

"This is just fucking peachy." Dean grumbled, sending a glare towards John as he wiggled his butt, trying to get himself situated.

"You hungry?" Bobby asked awkwardly, sending a sideways glance at his mute friend.

The eldest demon scoffed, eyeing the old hunter like he was incompetent. "We don't eat, dumbass.

"We don't _need _to eat." Sam corrected. Seeing the two hunter's confused looks, he sighed and elaborated. "Enough of our souls are demonic that simple things like breathing and eating aren't necessary." The youngest demon chuckled a bit, giving his brother an amused look. "Although, Dean doesn't mind indulging in a bacon cheeseburger or a piece of cherry pie every now and then."

The older demon shrugged, not trying to hide the small grin that tugged at his lips.

John glanced over at his friend, their gazes locking. Without any verbal cues, they both turned and walked to the kitchen, shutting the doors that separated the living room from it.

"Gotta love hunters and their stupidity." Dean said proudly as he pulled a small pocket knife from his jacket after he was sure the two men couldn't hear them.

…

"What is your plan here exactly John?" Bobby questioned, his brows furrowed in curiosity as well as confusion.

"Why do you think I've got a plan?" The elder hunter retorted, crossing his arms.

Bobby huffed with irritation, throwing up his hands in annoyance. "Maybe because it was your idea to bring them to _my _home. Which by the way, probably wasn't a good plan seeming as though they now know where I live." The hunter finished, his eyes narrowed accusingly.

John sent an apologetic look, not realizing the repercussions of bringing them here could be. "First off, I think we should separate them. Obviously they're more powerful together. And then… Dean is the troubled one; I'm thinking we'll have to…" John trailed off, feeling sick to his stomach at just the thought of ganking his own kid.

The whiskey drenched man looked at his old friend with bewilderment. "You're actually thinkin' of wasting your own blood? I agree with seperatin' em but not killing the poor bastard." Noticing that John was about to argue, Bobby continued. "There has to be another way." He ended, shaking his head sadly.

Looking defeated, the infamous hunter wiped a tired hand down his face. "Let's…" He exhaled deeply, rubbing his temples in thought. "Let's just separate them for now then come up with a solution."

….

"Dude, come on hurry up. They'll be back any minute." Sam said with urgency, his tone hushed.

"Shut the fuck up." Dean spat, taking a moment to glare at his brother. The taller demon raised his eyebrows, his expression reading as 'come on!' Figuring fighting was no use, Dean went back to trying to carve the bullet from his chest with the dull blade he had owned for years.

"Almost…" Dean stuck his tongue out, biting it as he concentrated on the task at hand. The eldest demon had just accidentally sent the bullet flying across the room right when Bobby and John reentered the room, two disapproving gazes settling on Dean.

"Got it." He said sheepishly, looking like a child caught with his hand inside a cookie jar.

"Dammit Dean." Bobby chastised, stalking over to the demon and snatching the knife away.

Dean sprung up suddenly as if just realizing he wasn't trapped anymore and sent both the hunters up against the wall just as the front door flung open and two sets of footsteps barged in.

"Hello boys."

….

**TBC**

**Any guesses who the two sets of footsteps belong to? Hint: Neither is Crowley.**

**Phew! Almost missed my 'one update a day' goal! But if you guys saw how much homework I had, you would've understood. Please continue to review! It means a lot!**


	6. Chapter 6: What Now?

**Author's Note: Holy crap! I went to bed last night with 22 reviews, this morning I checked back to 37! You guys are awesome!(:**

**CHAPTER SIX: What Now?**

"Are you serious?" Dean said, his words laced with malice as he saw the pair of women stroll casually in the room, the lean blonde holding a sawed off while the taller brunette held a pistol.

"Sam and Dean Winchester. Real pleasure, heard a lot about you boys." Ellen kept her pistol pointed at Sam while her daughter kept her gun trained on Dean. "Bobby, what have you gotten yourself into this time?" She asked the old drunk who was still suspended against the wall next to John.

The eldest demon's dark gaze fell on Jo, his lips forming a sly grin as he sent her wink. With a look of disgust, the blonde turned her attention to the two hunters on the wall.

"Why don't you let your daddy and Bobby go, son? It'll be easier for you." Ellen asked calmly, her defiant gaze locking with Dean's.

Realizing just how screwed they were, the demon reluctantly dropped his hand causing John and Bobby to collapse to the floor. "The amount of hate I have for hunters right now is very dangerous for you four." Dean spat, his eyes becoming enveloped with black as he went back a step, the back of his knees touching the couch where Sam still sat.

"Thanks Ellen." The hunter's muttered together, shame in their features.

"Alright, let's get on with it." Sam said with defeat, standing up to be next to his brother.

"You boys better say goodbye," Bobby started, taking a step towards the two demons, "Because it'll be awhile before you see each other again."

….

Dean paced the span of Bobby's panic room in four steps before he had to turn around and start on his way back to the other side. He had repeated these same motions for the past hour, worry sinking in as the time passed.

He glared up at the devil's trap in the grating that allowed air and sunlight into the enclosed space. At first, he thought all he had to do was wait until it was dark only to have his hopes crushed when he noticed another devil's trap painted on the floor. The cylindrical room was made of iron and coated with salt, basically making it impenetrable to most supernatural beings.

He stopped mid-pace when he heard the door creak open.

"Just to warn you, this gun is loaded with bullets with devil's traps carved into em." Jo clarified as she walked in, gun raised to Dean's torso. She quickly shut the door behind her, not trusting the man in front of her.

The demon held up his hands in surrender, smirking at the blonde's hard tone.

"What's so funny?" The hunter demanded as she sat on the small cot in the corner, her gun never swaying for the general direction of Dean's chest.

He shrugged lazily, the grin still plastered to his face. "Nothing, just love when you act all tough." He teased, leaning against the metal desk.

Jo looked taken aback because she clearly had not expected a _demon _to be so human. "Don't patronize me." She grumbled, laying the gun on the cot so she could cross her arms in defiance.

_Shouldn't have done that, _Dean thought as he walked to the middle of the room in order to decrease the distance between him and the gun. "What are they doing to Sammy? Probing him? Braiding his hair?"

The hunter tried to hide the smile that tugged at her lips but by the look of amusement in Dean's eyes, wasn't successful. "They're just talking. For some reason, Sam's a little more cooperative then you are."

Dean just eyed the gun knowingly, smirking to himself at the irony.

….

"So Sam, what can you tell me about yourself?" Ellen asked, stepping farther into the room. "You seem more behaved then your brother."

Jo stood idly by in the corner, knowing full well her mother wouldn't approve of her taking part in the conversation. Ellen barely even let her go out hunting, let alone converse with demons.

Sam shrugged casually, putting on a mask of boredom. "I'm an open book. And my brother means well."

"I happened to hear a rumor a few days ago. Jo and I ran into a demon who was lookin' for you boys and was wonderin' if I'd seen ya. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

Sam half-smiled, mischief glinting in his eyes as he turned his gaze on Bobby. "We may have told a white lie before."

John eyed his son suspiciously before he gestured for him to go on. "About what exactly?"

"I guess you could say we aren't really under Crowley's orders to go free-lance." Sam confessed with a hint of satisfaction in his voice. "It was all Dean's idea and we were tired of Crowley's shit."

"Crowley?" Ellen asked, looking at Bobby to elaborate.

"King of Hell." The hunter answered before returning his attention back to the younger demon.

Noticing none of the adults were paying attention to her, Jo slipped out of the room with the objective in mind of making Dean spill his guts.

….

"Sam mentioned something interestin'." Jo said vaguely, eyeing Dean with curiosity.

The eldest demon looked at her with fake interest, even widening his eyes a little. "Oh do tell. I'm _dying _to know." He took a subtle step forward, a plan formulating in his head.

"He said you guys aren't working for Crowley anymore." The hunter watched as Dean's gaze switched to one of amusement at the mention of the King. "Care to share?"

"Do they know you're down here?" Dean questioned, giving her a perceptive smile. Jo smiled sheepishly as she waited for him to continue. "We figured that since we happen to be a little more badass then the King is, we shouldn't have to take orders from him. So instead," Dean paused for dramatic effect, enjoying the interested look that occupied Jo's features, "We ditched the crossroads and took the souls for ourselves, growing stronger and stronger with every soul damned to Hell." He finished with a sense of accomplishment, happy to brag about how he screwed over Crowley.

"But aren't you still helping him if souls are still going to Hell?" The hunter questioned, her brows furrowed in confusion.

Dean rolled his eyes, wondering why she had focused on that part out of everything he had just said. "Yes and no. Souls will still go to Hell, but all their power goes to us the second we make a deal. Crowley just gets our sloppy seconds. It's almost like we ring the power out of the souls before we hand em over."

Jo nodded in understanding, still not able to believe she was having an almost rational discussion with a demon, let alone _Dean Winchester._

"Well, I hate to draw this chat to a close, but Sam and I have shit to do." Jo barely had time to react before Dean lunged forward and grabbed the gun, aiming it at the blonde's head.

"Dammit." Jo muttered as she held her hands up.

"Get your pretty ass up princess; let's go say hi to the group upstairs." He gestured towards the door with the gun, prompting Jo to open it as she stood up. He pressed the back of the gun against her back, nudging her forward.

The blonde scowled, hating how demeaning he had to be to her. "You know, you really shouldn't hold the gun like that. It makes it real easy for someone-" Jo quickly spun around, snatching the sawed off away from the demon, hitting him in the nose with the butt of it for good measure, "to do this."

"Fucking bitch." He spat, grabbing at his now bleeding nose.

"It was nice talking to ya, Dean." After sending him a quick wink, Jo left the panic room making sure to slam the door behind her.

….

"So you boys are wanted?" John asked, narrowing his eyes at his son.

"If you want to put it that way." Sam relented, huffing in frustration. "Can I please go? This is ridiculous. There's no point!" He hissed as his eyes switched to black orbs.

"We have to take care of your brother first, son. Then you can go." John reassured, not liking having to talk to his kin's dark eyes.

Panic flashed in Sam's now hazel eyes as he tried to get up, fuming at the fact that he couldn't. "If you touch him I swear-"

"You swear what, Sam?" John yelled, the reality of him having to go downstairs and find a way to kill his eldest son finally hitting him.

Bobby and Ellen both shot the old hunter a bewildered look, not believing he would actually go through with it or how he would just as Jo walked up the stairs.

"Did you talk to him?" Ellen asked angrily, eyeing the blood splattered on Jo's shirt with alarm.

The blonde exhaled deeply, annoyed with her mother's concern. "It's his blood mom, calm down."

Sam's eyes returned to black as his attention was focused on the front door. "If I were you guys, I'd go down to the panic room. Now."

"What is it son?" Bobby saw the anxiety in the demon's features and began to wonder just how human the boys really were.

"If I'm right, and I usually am, Dean won't be down there anymore." He hissed, just wishing they'd go check already.

"Sam, I just left him-" Jo started, taken aback by the sharpness of the demon's gaze that had landed on her.

"Well they just took him!"

….

**TBC**

**You guys are awesome. Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following. It means so much! Hmm… I wonder who 'they' are?;)**


	7. Chapter 7: How Many More People Can Be

**CHAPTER SEVEN: How Many More People Can Be In One Chapter?**

"Sam, you need to calm down, son." John reassured as he watched the tall demon desperately try to get up.

_"Don't call me that._" Sam growled, his eyes becoming enveloped with black. "They took my brother because you jackasses thought it was a good idea to try and kidnap the two most wanted demons in the US!" The demon finished in a huff while his nostrils flared.

The four hunters all stared at him with fear and shock, not sure where to go from there. Finally, Bobby took a step forward, his lips set in a firm line. "Sam, we can't help you get your brother back unless you tell us who took him and where." The old hunter placed what he thought would be a comforting hand on the demon's shoulder only to have him flinch at the touch. Yanking his hand back and holding it up in surrender, Bobby took a step away.

"Crowley's men took him. He wouldn't want to bring him to Hell, too many things could go wrong." Sam paused as he rubbed his temples, trying to think like the King would. "Probably to some abandoned factory, nearby too."

"Great!" Ellen proclaimed. "At least we have an idea."

Bobby adjusted his baseball cap as he clapped John on the shoulder. "Alright, we'll be back soon Sam."

San chuckled before he saw the seriousness of the hunter, his black orbs locking on the old drunk. "You gotta be fucking _joking_. I'm coming. You guys couldn't even keep him here, you expect me to think you can bring him back?"

"Sam-" Ellen started.

"I'm coming." The demon's voice got dangerously low and a cruel glint shown in his eyes. While the other three hunter's stared at Sam with defiance, Jo dug her pocket knife from her jacket, tossing it at Sam.

"Jo, what's gotten in to you?" Ellen questioned, not happy about her daughter giving in to a demon.

The youngest Harvelle looked at her mother incredulously as she crossed her arms. "It's his brother Mom; he's not staying here without a fight so I'm savin' us some time."

Sam gave her a grateful look before setting to work on the task at hand. Once he finished, he flicked the bullet at Bobby as if to mock him.

Before anybody had time to respond, the demon grabbed Jo by the arm and they vanished in a gust of wind.

….

Dean sat up from the cot in the panic room, mischief shining in his eyes from the thought of Jo coming back as he heard footsteps approaching. _Young girls, so easy to get into their heads, _he thought as the door creaked opened.

Dean's face fell and paled, recognition crossing his features as he realized how royally boned he was.

"This day just _couldn't_ get any better. Meg, Ruby, what can I do for ya?" Dean said, his words laced with sarcasm as he eyed the pair standing just outside the door of the panic room. He watched as Ruby flicked her long blonde hair over her shoulder, her leather jacket wrinkling from the movement.

"If it isn't Dean Winchester, what an _honor_." Meg quipped eyeing the fuming demon from head to toe. "Ya know, after you and that brother of yours ditched the crossroads, we really didn't think we'd ever see you two again."

Ruby made a face as if she was enjoying how Dean was trapped. "Would've been a real shame too. Crowley's pissed and I definitely don't want to miss what he has planned for you boys."

Dean scoffed, his black eyes falling on Ruby as she raised an eyebrow at him. "We're not scared of Crowley."

"That's where you're wrong." Meg paused, eyeing Dean with what looked like pity. "Everybody's scared of the King." The brunette pointed out, leaning against the doorframe.

Dean crossed his arms, his eyebrows furrowed in curiosity. "What's your plan here ladies? Can't really come in here without getting trapped yourselves."

Ruby's dark laughter echoed off the walls as she held up her fingers, ready to snap. "See, if you would've stayed, you might've learned some new tricks." The sound of the blonde snapping was the only noise Sam heard before Dean was gone.

….

"One more devil's trap." Dean hissed, glaring at the two females in front of him. "If I get caught in _one _more devil's trap in the next 24 hours I swear somebody's lungs are getting ripped out." His voice took on a cruelty that would've made any hunter's skin crawl.

But there were no hunter's around.

Meg rolled her eyes, not impressed with the Winchester's little threat. "Save your trash talk for those hunter's you were hanging with." She said crossing her arms as her voice reverberated off the walls.

If Dean had to guess, he'd say they were in some old factory somewhere. There were large boxes scattered sporadically around the room, but other than that it was pretty much empty. By the smell of the place, Dean would say he wasn't too far from Sam.

_Sam._

Although the eldest Winchester would never admit it, he was worried about the kid. He had spent his whole life looking out for Sammy that he almost didn't know how not to.

"If you're gonna kill me, do it already." His voice was laced with malice as his eyes switched to darkness, a window to his soul.

Ruby let out a small chuckle as she looked at Dean with amusement. "You think the King's going to let you off that easy?" She paused, watching as the demon in front of her narrowed his eyes. Before she could continue, the door on the opposite side of the huge room opened.

"Speak of the devil." Dean muttered irritably as Crowley approached him, looking as smug as ever.

"Squirrel, pleasure. You look ravishing as always." He quipped, sending a flirtatious grin to the infamous demon.

"Cut the shit, Crowley. What do you want?" Dean got straight to the point, not wanting to waste any time.

The King eyed him with surprise. "Abrupt, I like it. But, have you ever known a good villain to reveal his plan?" Crowley paused, meeting the death glare the eldest Winchester was giving him before he rolled his eyes. "If you _must _know, you're bait." He said simply, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"The fuck you just call me?" Dean asked, his eyebrows creased in confusion.

Crowley sighed with frustration at Dean's lack of theatrics. "You are going to lead that brother of yours as well as four of the top hunter's in the US here…" He trailed off turning his back on Dean as he began to walk out. "Meg and Ruby here will take care of them as soon as they show up to rescue you. And then and only then, will they do as they please with you."

Dean spared a glance at Ruby and her blood-thirsty stare, not liking the idea of those two having free reign with him. "I'll kill you for this, you son of a bitch!" Dean yelled to the leaving demon.

Crowley stopped for a second before he glanced over his shoulder. "Squirrel, I think we're going to get a lot accomplished, you and me."

….

"Hey!" Sam said, rubbing his arm where Jo had just punched him. "I may be a demon but that wasn't necessary."

"My mom is going to kill you!" Jo snapped as she glanced around her surroundings. They were in the middle of town, right outside the visitor center.

Sam shrugged lazily, not fazed by the hazard of her mother. "We need a map of the town so we can figure out where Dean is and I only trust you out of all those hunters. So-"

Jo cut him off before he could continue, running a hand through her hair worriedly. "Why is that? You just met me."

Sam exhaled deeply with frustration, trying to calm himself down. "You gave me the pocket knife so you obviously trust me. And I don't know, Dean seemed to not mind you." The Winchester opened the door to the building and waited for Jo to go ahead of him.

Reluctantly, she walked in only to stop to face him. "Dean just met me too."

"Correct." He said plainly.

Jo squeezed her fists, annoyed with the vague answers. "So how does he have an opinion of me?" She said through clenched teeth, forcing her voice not to rise.

"We knew about you before this. Our mom had us follow you and your mom for awhile. Even though we hadn't yet officially met you, we knew a lot just from observing. Can we talk about this later?" Sam practically shoved the blonde into the building. Once inside, he scanned the walls looking for where they kept their pamphlets. Finding them across the room, he rushed over and picked up a map.

"Perfect. Let's go."

"Where are we-" Jo was halfway through her sentence before the pair was just outside a dingy warehouse. "Do that one more time; I'll put a bullet through your leg." She threatened, shoving Sam's hand off of her shoulder.

Sam smirked to himself, thinking just how similar she and Dean were. Still feeling her glare, the youngest Winchester gave her a quick apologetic smile before turning his attention to the place. "This is probably it. Let's go get the others and come back. This is going to be a fight and we're gonna need everybody."

…

**TBC**

**Deoxys, I'm so happy you finally found it! I hope it's everything you want it to be. To everyone else, thanks for your continued support! It means a lot. Sorry for the later than usual update, I had my ACT Saturday, had to study for it Friday plus a lot of other homework. But, this chapter is a little longer than usual so hopefully I made up for it? Maybe I'll post another chapter today. Cas might also appear in the next chapter. Please continue to read and review! You guys seriously make my day. **


	8. Chapter 8: Nine Characters In One Chap

**CHAPTER EIGHT: Nine Characters In One Chapter Leads To One Hell Of A Rescue Mission**

Sam and Jo reappeared in the living room, the blonde placed as a shield in front of the youngest Winchester.

All three hunters turned, guns pointed at Sam. The demon smiled innocently, squeezing Jo's shoulders lightly as reassurance. He wasn't planning on hurting her but if he had to, would act desperately.

"I wouldn't shoot me, if I were you." He said matter-of-factly. Jo couldn't help but chuckle softly. She had to admit, both the Winchester's were clever bastards.

Ellen looked at him with so much anger, Jo thought Sam would implode. But he stood firm, not loosening his grip on the blonde.

Reluctantly, the three hunters lowered their guns, Ellen, Bobby, and John all giving him their versions of a 'bitchface'.

Jo lost it.

It was like all the stress of the situation they were all apart of finally got to her and she couldn't help the eruption of laughter that escaped her lips.

Bobby rolled his eyes and looked at Sam as he started massaging the blonde's shoulder to try to ease out the knots.

"Find anything out?" John spat, pissed that Sam had just left with no warning.

Sam smirked, enjoying the control he had at the moment. "Yeah, I know where Dean is. You guys are going to help me get him back and then we'll all go our own ways. You guys continuing hunting, Dean and I will get back to what we do best." He ended with excitement in his tone, ready to get back and close some huge deals. He missed the rush of power he'd experience every time they damned a soul.

Bobby and Ellen nodded grudgingly, but John remained still. Sam could tell that the wheels were turning in his head but decided to ignore it for now.

"Shall we go?"

….

"Kinky." Dean quipped, giving Meg a wink as she cuffed him to a pole in the middle of the room. The eldest Winchester's eyes widened at the feeling of his power draining from him. "What the hell are these?" He growled, his black pits focused on the brunette in front of him.

The woman shrugged, glancing at Ruby over her shoulder who was sitting on top of a box. "Demon warded handcuffs. They really come in handy."

"Fan-freaking-tastic." Dean muttered, putting on a mask of disinterest.

"How's my favorite chew toy?" Crowley asked after he appeared standing a mere inches in front of Dean.

"Bite me." The Winchester muttered.

"Don't tempt me." The King quipped before he turned his attention to the two demons behind him. He ignored the muttered 'dick' that came from Dean's mouth as he looked at Meg. "Remember the plan?"

"Of course. Kill everybody but Ken doll over there," Meg said, nodding her head at Dean, "have some fun, and then call you."

Crowley smiled cruelly before turning and meeting Dean's questioning gaze. "What?" He asked when the Winchester didn't say anything.

"You don't plan on killing me?" Dean questioned as he narrowed his eyes.

The King smirked, an obvious objective in mind. "I've got plans for you, Dean. You need to be alive for them. So, for now, you live." He paused, ignoring Dean's attempts of more questions as he faced Meg and Ruby once again. "You can start with him anytime you want. Now would be preferable before the others show up."

Once they were sure the King was gone, both the girls grinned darkly.

"Meg." Ruby sang from her position on the box.

"Yes, Ruby?" She answered back just as enthusiastically.

The brunette made her way over to her friend and leaned against the box Ruby was sitting on top of, both of their torture-hungry eyes landing on Dean.

"I wonder what it feels like to have your skin filleted off." There was a sense of seductiveness in Ruby's voice as her eyes drifted down the eldest Winchester's body. Dean shifted uncomfortably as he waited for what was going to come next.

Meg looked at Ruby with interest. "You know, that is a great question. Dean, be a dear and let us know."

The blonde pointed a finger to the spot below Dean, smoke beginning to rise. The trapped demon looked down at his feet in panic as sparks started to fly and flames started to form.

He screamed in pain as the hot tendrils lapped at his legs and started moving up his body agonizingly slow.

"Any feedback would be great!" Meg yelled, trying to be heard over Dean's pained screams.

"Bitch!" He could smell his flesh burning off, gagging as the foul stench entered his nose. Dean yanked desperately on the cuffs before he realized it was useless. His defiant and silent black gaze landed on Ruby right as Sam and the gang of hunter's barged into the room.

…...

The group of five landed in a heap right outside the factory, Sam falling over in exhaustion.

"Sam, you okay?" Jo asked, shaking his shoulder gently. The demon groaned in response and pushed himself up.

Sam shook his head and grunted as he rubbed his temples. "I've never teleported more than just one person. That was an experience I would like to never go through again." After regaining himself, Sam narrowed his eyes at the factory.

The four hunters looked at him wide-eyed as the sound of pained screams broke through the silence.

"_DEAN."_ Sam pushed past Bobby and John, throwing the door opened and rushing in just in time to see his brother in the middle of a ring of fire.

"Perfect timing." Ruby remarked, but Sam barely heard her as his eyes landed on Dean. The blonde doused the flames momentarily, allowing Dean to catch his breath.

Meg stepped to where she was standing between Sam and Dean, Ruby sauntering over to stand next to the trapped demon.

"Get away from him." Sam ordered, his voice dropping dangerously low as he watched Ruby rest her arm on his brother's shoulder. Dean winced, third degree burns covering most of his body that at the moment he couldn't heal.

Ruby scoffed, obviously not feeling threatened. "Or what, Sam? Last time I checked, your brother was the one with the major juice."

The youngest demon pressed his lips in a firm line before putting his arms out to include the hunter's behind him with a smirk. "True, but I've got more friends."

"Think you'd show up with three hunters and we'd go running?" Sam glanced behind him, surprised when he didn't see Jo. He raised a questioning eyebrow at Ellen, watching as worry took over her features, while Meg continued. "Newsflash Sammy, we've got some leverage."

Dean felt his anxiety levels sky rocket as Ruby took out a wickedly sharp knife covered in different engravings from her jacket pocket. She slowly dragged it across his cheek, a thin cut dripping scarlet, causing the demon to stiffen."This is the only knife in existence that can kill a demon. Dean, should we demonstrate for your brother?" Just as Ruby was about to plunge the knife into the demon's chest, Sam objected.

"Stop! What do you want?" Sam pleaded as he took a step forward. John looked at his son with confusion at the sight of a demon showing what looked to him as human emotion. Just remembering how he was going to kill him before made John feel physically sick. But Dean… he still had doubts about his eldest son.

Ruby took a step forward, luckily for Sam it was away from his brother, and crossed her arms. "We want your head on a stake."

Sam narrowed his eyes and Meg could see he was considering his options.

Because they were all distracted by each other, nobody had even noticed Jo sneak in through the back door. Dean finally noticed her after she had touched his arm, scaring the shit out of him. Jo quickly placed her hand over his mouth as she waited to make sure he wouldn't say anything. The demon gave a quick nod and Jo removed her hand.

"Fine." Sam relented, "But you have to let Dean go first."

"Sam, I can't let you do that." John said, a warning in his voice as he stepped forward to stand next to his son. Bobby and Ellen shared a look, worried at the possibility of confrontation between the father and son.

"Fuck off, this isn't your fight." Sam spat, his eyes quickly darting to Dean as he saw Jo start to guide him out of the factory. _I just have to stall long enough for them to get out of here, _he thought as he took another step forward.

Both the girls smiled triumphantly, thinking they had won. As they both turned with the intention of freeing Dean, Sam quickly stepped back gripping Bobby and Ellen's shoulders while John held tight to his old friend.

Meg and Ruby whirled around, their eyes feral after seeing Dean gone. Both lunged forward only to fall face first to the ground of a now empty building.

….

**TBC**

**To be honest, I wasn't really proud of this chapter like I kinda was of the others ones. Hopefully you still enjoyed it. This story probably won't be too much longer (unless I get a stroke of genius or you guys really want me to try and continue it or I just continue to the plot with how the show goes but from a demon's perspective? I'd most likely not include all of it… I DON'T KNOW). Thanks again for all your reviews, it means a lot!**


	9. Chapter 9: To Stay Or Not To Stay?

**Author's Note:**

**1983Sarah: No need to apologize for being busy! Trust me, I know the feeling. And who knows, maybe John will come around.**

**Nina Ferraro: I plan on continuing it! Don't worry!**

**Babyreaper: Crowley will make Meg and Ruby pay, just not this chapter. John's not very trusting of Dean, but he may start seeing more and more of Mary in him!**

**Sonicblue99: Thank you! It means a lot you enjoy it so much(: Don't worry, I'll continue it and Cas will come in as well!**

**Angellec: Thanks so much! I was really worried when I was uploading it.**

**DaughteroNeptune313: I WILL CONTINUE. And sorry, cliffhangers are kinda a must with writers, it brings us joy to drive you guys crazy(;**

**Paranoid-mandroid: Thanks! I am, don't you worry!**

**LeeMarieJack: I will keep going. And, you'll just have to keep reading to find out(;**

**Ncsupnatfan: GREAT IDEA I LOVE YOU.**

**Souless666: All questions will be answered (hopefully) And, I really didn't like John in the show so I try to write him somewhat tolerable but not too OOC.**

**CHAPTER NINE: To Stay Or Not To Stay?**

"Can I ask you somethin'?" Dean forced out, his words stricken with pain as he hobbled next to Jo out of the building. At the moment, he had an arm around her shoulder and her warm hand was wrapped around his waist.

If Dean was being honest with himself, he liked it. But instead, he shook his head as he concentrated on healing his wounds while remaining upright.

"Shoot." Jo answered, trying to balance his weight equally while opening up the door.

Dean grunted with pain, the healing process taking longer than he would hope. "You saved me, why?"

Jo shrugged the best she could under his weight as she dodged small pits that would randomly appear in the gravel they were trying to walk on. "I guess I believe in you."

Dean practically cringed at the sentence, trying to expel the memory that demanded to be remembered.

_"Dean! Come on, you're going to be late!" Mary shook her head as she opened up the fridge door, wondering what could possibly be keeping her eldest son._

_"But moooom." Dean lazily made his way down the steps, purposely drawing out the word 'mom' for as long as he could. "What do I need school for anyways?" He groaned._

_Mary rolled her eyes as she watched her energetic eight year old make his way over to the kitchen table, smiling slightly to herself as he plopped down in the chair rather ungracefully._

_"You need to have a normal life, Dean. And I sure as hell am I going to make sure you get one."_

_Now it was Dean's turn to roll his eyes as he waited for his mother to pour the milk into his cereal bowl, eyeing the Special K distastefully. "Can I at least have some Lucky Charms?" Mary ruffled his hair, ignoring the question he had probably asked her once every day. Dean sighed softly, his mood dropping. "I'm not good at this school stuff."_

_Mary walked over to her son and kissed his forehead before lifting his chin so he was forced to meet her gaze. "You are Dean. I believe in you."_

The eldest demon mentally shook himself, trying to banish the past back to where he had buried it before he returned his attention back to the blonde. "The fuck that supposed to mean?" Dean asked, his brow furrowed.

Jo sighed dramatically as they rounded the corner towards the front of the building. "I just think there's more to you than black eyes, that's all."

"You're just saying that because you have a massive crush on me." Dean teased before a moan of pain escaped him.

Jo slapped his chest with her free hand only to wince at the sound of distress that came from the demon. "You wish." She said, although her tone was light.

Dean motioned for her to stop so he could rest as he slid down the wall, all his energy draining away since he was trying to heal himself and walk all at the same time. "Nothing to be ashamed of. I am pretty handsome, it's only natural."

Jo rolled her eyes as she stood in front of him with her arms crossed. She glanced from side to side, making sure someone hadn't followed them. "You think they all got out?" She asked, a hint of concern for her mother evident in her voice.

"I'm sure Sam got em all out of there. He's probably about to come back to get us." Dean reassured her as he gripped his right thigh where the worst of the burns were.

The blonde looked unconvinced. She walked to the edge of the building and peaked around the corner, hoping to see some sign of the youngest Winchester.

Sam appeared behind her, poking his head right next to hers, "What are we looking for?" Jo jumped what Sam swore was ten feet in the air before she turned and punched him square in the jaw.

The youngest demon rubbed at his jaw with a look of astonishment. The hunter sent him an apologetic look before clearing her throat awkwardly. "I was lookin' for you. Dean and I thought you forgot about us."

"You," The eldest demon started, ", you thought. I knew he'd come." Dean clarified from his position leaning against the wall on the ground.

Jo shot him a death glare before walking over to him, helping him up. "Let's just get you back to Bobby's."

The eldest demon shoved her away, narrowing his eyes in confusion at the blonde. "Woah there sweetheart, we're not going back." Dean objected, looking at the hunter as if she had lost it.

Jo raised an eyebrow, bewilderment in her gaze. "What do you mean? Of course you're going back."

Sam raised his hand a bit, pulling the blonde's attention to him. "Um, Jo we're really not."

"What about your father?" Jo demanded, anger edging into her tone. Dean looked into her eyes and saw pain, regret, and rage in them that he wondered how it got there and he made a mental note to ask her about it later. That is, assuming there'd be a later.

Dean scoffed. "Our 'father'," Dean did air quotes with his hands as he said the word 'father', "didn't give a rat's ass about us when we were growing up. I don't care what he has to say now. So," He paused, pointing a figure at Jo. "Sam here is going to drop your ass back off at Bobby's and then him and I are gonna take off."

"The hell you are." Jo said as she dug a finger into his chest, forcing him back up against the wall. "Listen to me, Dean Winchester. I would do _anything _to have my father back. I'm not about to let you throw away the relationship you _can_ have with your father whose actually here because of your stubbornness!" Unshed emotion shown in the hunter's eyes, causing Dean to squirm uncomfortably under her dark gaze.

"Fine!" He relented, throwing up his hands in frustration. "Fuckin' hate hunters." He muttered after sending Jo a scowl. Looking satisfied with herself, Jo took a step back as she placed a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Let's go."

…

"Jo! Thank God!" Ellen breathed as she embraced her daughter, the blonde hunter patting her mother's back reassuringly.

The brother's stood awkwardly behind the pair, Dean rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly before he met Bobby's shocked gaze.

"What?" Dean snapped, as he plopped down on Bobby's couch, his wounds still not fully healed.

The old hunter adjusted his cap, chuckling slightly. "Just didn't expect you boys back is all." He admitted with a shrug.

"Neither did we." Sam mumbled, obviously just as pissed about the situation as Dean was. That and the fact that they had listened to Jo.

John took a step forward, beer in hand as his gaze settled on Sam. "What's your plan, boys?"

The brother's lifted a casual shoulder in unison, Sam the only one willing to actually answer their father. "Depends. You still wanting to kill us?" Malice laced his words as Sam met his father's cold gaze.

John's eyes flicked to Dean and Sam could see distrust in the hunter's eyes.

As John considered his options, he couldn't help the images of a three year old Dean, running around the yard chasing butterflies of all things that flashed across his vision. The old hunter sighed, not really wanting to jeopardize his relationship with Sam just because he didn't have faith in Dean's humanity.

"Wouldn't dream of it." John answered simply, his eyes locking with Sam's. The youngest demon nodded, although John could see a hint of doubt in the kid's posture.

Dean scoffed but quickly covered it up with a cough as Ellen took a step forward and placed a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Thanks for bringin' her back boy." She said with nothing but a mother's love showing in her eyes. For the most part, Ellen and Jo had accepted Sam and Dean as a part of their team, it was just John and a little bit of Bobby who were the skeptical ones.

"How you feelin' son?" Bobby asked, immediately regretting the use of the endearment when he was shot a glare from Dean.

The eldest demon stood up from the inviting couch and stretched his arms over his head to show he was indeed fine. Bobby nodded in response, not too sure what they were supposed to do.

"You think Crowley will come after you again?" Jo asked, crossing her arms as she leaned against the wooden desk.

Sam looked slightly worried, remembering the past 24 hours. "I wouldn't doubt it. I can guarantee we haven't seen the last of him as well as Meg and Ruby." The taller demon ran a wary hand through his long hair, not thrilled about the idea of seeing the fearsome threesome anytime soon.

Jo pursed her lips as she watched Dean's features twist into one of vengeance, his eyes becoming the daunting black orbs. "I swear, next time-"

John cut him off with a hand gesture. "If you boys plan on staying, you'll need to keep that anger under wraps."

It looked as if Dean was about to protest before Sam knocked him upside the head. "No problem. Right, Dean?" He asked, his light tone forced as he eyed his brother with a look saying he better give the right answer.

The eldest demon mumbled what could be interpreted as a 'no problem' before he stalked upstairs, the faint slam of a door being heard by the group in the living room.

"He's just not used to censoring himself. Get that fucking look off your face." Sam snapped, pointing an accusing finger at their father's distrusting scowl.

"Well he better learn." John retorted, taking a threatening step forward. Before Sam could retaliate, which Bobby assumed he would, the baseball capped hunter stepped between them, placing a firm hand on each of their chests.

"Alright, time out, both of you."

….

"Did you get sent to your room?" Dean asked, not hiding his amusement as Sam came in what was designated as their room with a frown.

"Yeah, after I defended your ungrateful ass." He hissed, sitting down heavily on the twin bed next to the identical one Dean had occupied.

The eldest Winchester held up his hands in mock surrender, his lips still tilting up slightly. His tone growing suddenly serious, Dean clasped his hands in front of him as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. "Sammy, we can't stay."

Sam's eyes widened in surprise, not sure he heard his brother right. "What do you mean? You told Jo we would."

"Forget what I told her! We can't stay. Demons and humans, especially _hunters_, aren't supposed to live in peace or whatever. It's just not right." He shook his head sadly.

Sam's voice dropped a few octaves, sorrow lacing his words as he spoke. "Mom made it work, Dean. We can too. Let's give dad a chance-"

"Why does he deserve one?" Dean interrupted, not caring about the bitch-face Sam gave him or the fact that his brother had actually referred to John as _dad_. "He barely trusts you, Sam and sure as hell doesn't trust me! I don't want anything to do with that fucking hunter." The demon was fuming. He had stood up in the middle of his tangent and was now facing his brother directly who had followed him.

"I'm not going anywhere Dean." Sam said simply, giving no room for argument. "You can go if you want, but I'm staying."

Dean scoffed, not believing what he was hearing. "We've been together our whole lives, Sammy. We ain't separating now."

The youngest Winchester smiled, a hint of pride in his tone as he patted Dean on the shoulder. "Then I guess you really don't have a choice do you?"

…

**TBC**

**Please continue to read and review! It means a lot. Hopefully I made up for the later than usual update with this extra long chapter. I'm most likely going to be continuing this with the story line of the show (although it'll obviously be different because we have two demons as the main characters) and I'll probably skip some stuff. Yes, Cas will show up eventually. Not as late as he did in the show, but not right away. Thanks for the support!**

**~Lindsay**


	10. Chapter 10: Anger Management

**CHAPTER TEN: Anger Management**

"Are you ever going to stop scowling?" Jo prompted as she rested her elbows on Bobby's kitchen table. She contemplated getting another beer as she eyed her now empty bottle but knew her mother wouldn't approve.

Dean stood up from the table, grabbing them both another beer from the fridge before plopping back down in his seat across from her. "Trust me, the second I leave this hell hole, I'll never stop smiling." The eldest demon missed the hurt that flashed across Jo's eyes before she covered it up with disinterest.

"You know who whines? Babies." She teased as she watched his calloused hands twist off their beer tops before setting one in front of her. The blonde ignored the annoyed look Dean shot her, her lips forming a smirk. She nodded gratefully none the less and took a sip, almost choking on it when her mother smacked her upside the head.

Dean snickered as he gave the young hunter an amused look. Jo would bet money he had known her mother was coming. "Joanna Beth Harvelle, what in the hell you think you're doin'?" Ellen questioned, snatching the barely drank beer from her daughter's hand before noticing the already empty bottle on the table.

"Dean made me. He threatened to smite me if I didn't drink it." The eldest demon looked at Jo with shock before forcing a chuckle when Ellen's motherly instincts took over and she focused her death glare on him.

"She's totally kidding." Dean reassured, giving Jo an 'are you serious?' kind of look. Jo gave him a quick wink over her shoulder as she walked away, needing to go snag the shower before John did.

Just as Dean stood up, Ellen sat down and stared at him with a demanding gaze only a mother could give. The Winchester reluctantly sat back down, not really wanting a lecture. "Listen, I really didn't-"

"Dean." Her tone stopped the piss-poor explanation that was just about to come out of his mouth. The demon could tell things were about to get serious and he couldn't help but relate Ellen to his mother. He remembered the same look the old hunter was giving him being thrown his way by Mary more times than one.

_"Dean, come here." Mary sat at the kitchen table, calling over her sixteen year old who was in the middle of playing some video game Mary would never understand._

_"One sec." He pleaded, his tongue sticking out in concentration._

_"Dean."_

_The teen quickly looked up, knowing full well his mom was about to unload some shit on him. Not caring about his game anymore, Dean made his way over to the table to sit across from his mother._

_"I need you and Sam to do something for me." Her voice was soft as she looked down at her clasped hands, not wanting to meet her son's gaze just yet._

_"Anything." Dean said with no hesitation. If he had known at the time that his mother was going to die in a month, he wouldn't have gone. He had spent two of those four weeks on the road with Sammy and it was time he never got back._

_"There are two hunters. A girl a little younger than you and her mother. I've been told they're looking for us."_

_Dean's eyes widened in shock before his eyebrows were creased with anger. "Why? We haven't done anything!" He yelled, standing up so fast his chair fell over. By this point, they had to move about every three weeks from crappy motel room to crappy motel room. Dean really hated hunters, they never left them live in peace._

_"It's what we could potentially do. And all these deals you boys are closing…" She trailed off, trying to keep her voice calm for her son's sake. Even at that young of an age, the two brothers' were still closing more deals than Crowley could count._

_"We can stop. It's not a big deal." Dean sounded defeated. He hated seeing his mother so upset. He never would've guessed she'd be desperate enough to send her two boys out to take care of a hunter problem. "What do you want us to do?" Dean relented, noting his mother's unwavering defiant gaze._

_"I want you just to watch them. Make sure they aren't looking for us."_

_"Don't worry, mom. We'll take care of it."_

"Dean?" Ellen questioned, concern lacing her words.

The eldest demon clenched his teeth, not happy about all these memories of his mom that had been showing up lately.

"What?" He snapped unintentionally.

Ellen shot him a bitch face before she continued, ignoring the sharpness of his tone. "Why are you and that brother of yours staying?"

Dean grunted as he picked at the label of his half drunk beer. He had somehow managed to avoid this question the two days they had been here, but the eldest Winchester was cornered now. "I'm staying 'cause Sam is. Why he is, you'd have to ask him." The demon flicked his gaze up to the brunette to see her brows forward in thought. Nodding as if to herself, the hunter stood up and left, now leaving Dean alone.

Dean placed a rough hand in his pocket, smiling slightly to himself at the familiar texture of a photograph before he stood up to go check on his beloved car.

…

"That's…" Bobby looked bewildered and also frustrated that he hadn't thought of it before. "Brilliant." He finished as he picked up a somewhat ripe apple from the pile.

Sam shrugged casually, glancing around the grocery store uncomfortably. "I'm just surprised you hunters have never thought of it. I'm tellin' you, super soakers with holy water and hula hoops filled with salt would do you guys a hell of a lot a good. Same with just carrying around a rug with a devil's trap painted under it."

Bobby was dumbfounded as he mentally face palmed. "Why you tellin' me this? Isn't it sort of signing your own death warrant?" The old man chuckled as he made his way over to the meat; knowing damn well John was going to want some protein in the house seeing as though they were going to be spending a lot of time together.

Sam smirked as he eyed the burger patties thoughtfully, imaging Dean's face if he would bring them home. Nonchalantly, the younger demon picked up a package and placed it in the cart without Bobby noticing. "Figured I might as well help you guys stay alive." He said offhandedly.

Bobby just nodded as he and Sam continued to search the grocery store for items to restock the now empty kitchen. After adding five more people/demons into the mix, the old hunter had run out of food rather quickly.

The baseball capped man cleared his throat awkwardly, trying to keep his tone casual as he spoke. "That father of yours means well."

Sam grunted, not really in the mood to talk about John. "Yeah well, I guess we'll see."

….

After his conversation with Ellen, Dean had retreated outside to work on his car (it had needed an oil change for a week but he hadn't had the time to fix it until now). In the span of an hour, Ellen and Jo had left on a hunt in the area and Sam and Bobby were still at the grocery store.

This left John and Dean home alone.

Dean had the hood of the car open, mid-oil change when John sauntered up, leaning against the old wooden table that housed many different tools.

"Watcha workin' on?" John questioned, eyeing his son with a sense of pride.

Dean didn't even look up from what he was doing. "Oil change." He replied flatly.

The old hunter nodded sadly, noting he probably wasn't going to get very far with Dean. But dammit, he'd still try.

He forced a chuckle, trying to keep it light-hearted. "When your mom and I first got married, she'd always insist on doing all the work on the car even though I was plenty capable." John paused, remembering his wife fondly. "But, she would barely even let me drive the damn thing let alone work on it."

The demon remained silent as he continued working. He didn't believe John had a right to talk about Mary that way. As if she somehow _belonged _to him. Dean didn't even realize he was clenching the side of the car so tight it turned his knuckles white until John placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Dean snapped.

He shoved his father away from him, getting black grease all over the hunter's shirt that stained his forceful hands. John backed up and moved to the other side of the table, putting it between him and his son.

"_Don't touch me." _Dean growled, not caring that he was suppose to be keeping his anger under a cap as his eyes switched to black.

He watched as John stiffened; utter rage shining in the hunter's eyes. "What's your problem, Dean?"

"She is not yours to talk about! Don't act like you knew her! Because you didn't. Not really. You didn't know the demon half of her!" Dean said, his tone harsh as he stormed over to the table, wanting nothing more than to launch himself over it and throttle John.

"I knew the person she wanted to be!" John retorted, not able to continue as Dean scoffed.

"What she _wanted_ was to close some fucking deals and take care of her kids. Neither of which you could help with because you kept the fact you were a damn hunter behind her back!" Dean was fuming, his nostrils were flaring as he clenched his fists at his side.

John looked taken aback, not liking the fact he was kicked out thrown in his face. "It was Mary's decision to have me leave. Not mine. I wanted to be a part of your life son."

"Don't call me that!" Dean demanded, not wanting to be related to the man in front of him. "You could've fought to stay with her. Instead you left her and us alone while you went out and ganked others like her! You got her killed!" Dean was shaking with emotion, years of pushing it down coming out in this fit of anger. The demon knew he was over the line with the last comment but he didn't have a hint of regret.

"I did everything I could! You better watch your mouth, boy." Dean could tell his father was hitting his limit, but the demon wasn't finished yet. Dean watched as something similar to blood lust flashed in his father's gaze and knew what he had to do.

"You know what, fuck this." Dean pulled out the same knife Ruby had threatened him with from his jacket and placed it on the table between them. John eyed it with disbelief and Dean could see a range of emotions going through his father's head. "Either kill me or don't, but I'm tired of guessing." Dean spat, crossing his arms across his chest as he waited for John to make a move.

The older hunter reached for the knife before Dean slapped both of his hands down on the table, his dark gaze just inches from a shocked John's. "If you happen to be dumb enough to actually kill me, just remember I have a capable younger brother with a temper." He hissed, his eyes daring John to do it. He dared him to pick up the knife and shove it through his chest, watching as bright orange light flashed from his features. Hell, Dean was expecting it.

John took the knife and stabbed it into Bobby's table, the handle wobbling slightly from the impact. As if that's all he planned on doing, John walked past his son towards the house, completely done with the argument.

Dean was breathing deeply as he tried to calm himself down. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of a crowbar. Seizing it, the demon hurled it through the windshield of an old junker. Dean banged on the hood of the vehicle with the tool, putting holes and dents throughout the exterior of the car eventually dropping it nosily on the ground. Dean slid to the gravel, tears he had been holding back for years flowing freely from his still black eyes.

…

**TBC**

**Thanks once again for all the reviews! It means a lot. This chapter was mostly meant to show just how far they still have to go with trusting each other (mainly Dean and John) which is why it was mainly Dean based. Next chapter will most likely be starting to move into the plot of the show, brining in some familiar faces. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**


	11. Chapter 11: Really Dean? Really?

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: Really, Dean? Really?**

"_You _made burgers?" Dean asked incredulously, eyeing the sandwich in front of him with distaste.

Bobby looked generally offended as he whacked the demon upside the head with the spatula he had been using. "Eat the damn thing or don't." Bobby said, his tone light despite the ungrateful Winchester sitting at his table.

Sam snickered as he watched his brother rub the back of his head before taking a tentative bite. The demon's eyes widened with disgust as his cheeks puffed slightly. " 'M gonna be sick." Dean bolted to the bathroom as Sam almost fell out of his seat from laughing so hard.

"What's wrong with it?" Bobby went over to Dean's plate, not thinking there was something wrong with the amount of red still showing.

Jo let out a shrill scream as the demon barged into the bathroom while she was in the middle of getting dressed, fresh out of the shower. "Dean, what the fuck! Get outta here!" She demanded, smacking his back as he spit the contents of his mouth into the toilet.

As if just noticing Jo was only wearing a towel, he backed up awkwardly before he eyed Jo up and down. He sent her a flirtatious wink right before Ellen smacked him upside the end.

"Dammit if you guys don't stop doin' that!" He growled, eyes flashing black for a split second before he retreated from the bathroom.

….

Although Sam enjoyed his stay with the hunters, he had to admit he was just waiting for the explosion. He wasn't stupid, he knew they couldn't go on like this forever, he was just afraid he or Dean would snap and end up regretting something.

As Sam watched the exchange between the mother and daughter and his brother, his heart clenched as he remembered his mom, wanting nothing more than her to be here beside him.

_"Sammy, you need to stay here with your brother." Mary ordered, although her tone wasn't harsh._

_The youngest Winchester groaned, crossing his arms with a huff as he tried to look intimidating. "But mooom, I wanna go! I've been practicing in the mirror." The young seven year olds eyes were full of excitement, wanting nothing more than to go out and close some deals._

_Mary sighed, as she pulled her son into a hug, kissing the top of his head. "I know baby, but it's not time yet." Even though she'd never admit it, Mary wanted to keep her kids out of the demon life for as long as she could. As soon as she let them start making deals of their own, there was no going back. She pulled away, leaving her warm hands on Sam's shoulders as she smiled. "I'll be back in three days. Please don't drive your brother up the wall."_

_The youngest demon nodded sadly as his brother walked up beside him, placing an arm around his shoulder before giving him a noogie with his other hand. Sam squealed, pushing his brother away as Mary took one last glance at her smiling boys, closing the door behind her before they could see the tears falling from her face._

…

John jolted up from the couch, waking up from his quick nap from the sound of Metallica being blasted from upstairs. After composing himself, he hesitantly walked up the stairs, not sure who would be playing his favorite kind of music.

Dean didn't hear the sound of his father knocking so he continued to lay on his bed, eyes shut, air drumming to the music like there was no tomorrow. John leaned against the door frame, a smile tugging at his lips as he watched his eldest son. Finally, after the old hunter cleared his throat multiple times, the demon's eyes flew opened and he caught sight of John.

The demon's cheeks turned slightly pink as Dean turned down the song tremendously, looking a little sheepish as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I was uh-" He cleared his throat, standing up to turn it completely off.

"I was just coming up here to see who actually had a taste in music." John quipped, his tone light-hearted as he saw a smirk creep across his son's face.

Dean chuckled softly, turning to face his father. "Led Zepplin is pretty cool. Bon Jovi rocks, on occasion." The demon said, almost like he was waiting for John to disagree with him. Instead, the hunter lit up as he walked farther into the room, glad to have something in common with his son.

"Totally agree with you on that. I actually was the one who got your mother into this kind of music. Took her to her first rock concert."

"Mom? At a rock concert?" Dean said incredulously, not able to wrap his head around the idea of Mary head-banging with the man in front of him.

John laughed fondly at the memory, his eyes shining with adoration. "You kiddin' me? She crowd surfed."

Dean chuckled, the smile actually reaching his eyes at the mental image.

The smile instantly disappeared when a mini earth quake burst through the room, the tape player falling on to the floor.

"What the hell is going on?" John questioned, gripping the dresser for stability as the rumbling ensued.

"Fucking summoning." Dean's eyes switched to black, his instinct taking over. "_SAMMY."_

….

"Real cute, real fucking cute." Dean snapped, eyeing the man in front of him. He glanced down at the devil's trap sapping his power before sending a worried glance over at his brother in a separate trap.

Sam couldn't quite place where they were; he just knew it must be some suburban area by the modern house they were ensnared in.

"I figured it was time to play dirty." A man with yellow eyes stepped towards Dean, his eyes flicking to Sam before he shoved the eldest demon against the wall, one hand firmly wrapped around his throat. The youngest demon went to charge forward, damning the painted marks beneath him.

"Wait your turn, Sam, gotta deal with big bro here first." Azazel purred before looking at the eldest demon.

"How did I know your demonic ass would be showing up soon?" Dean quipped through clenched teeth as he tried to pry the demon off of him.

"Dean-o, charming as ever. You can only imagine my pain when I heard you quit the dealing business." His grip tightened, no doubt leaving bruises on the eldest Winchester's throat. "You really think you can just walk away? Dean, this is your life."

"Let him go." Sam demanded, his eyes being enveloped with black as his nostrils flared.

"And little Samantha here is going to come save the day! Lucky us." Yellow eyes turned his attention to the youngest demon, still keeping a harsh grip on his brother. "I'm gonna ignore your comment, Sam and you wanna know why?"

Sam scoffed as he raised one eyebrow. "The suspense is killing me."

"Because I have a secret I'm just _dying _to share with you and your brother. Remember Mary? You remember Mary don't you Dean?" Azazel returned his gaze back to Dean, the eldest demon's lip twitching in anger as his eyes turned to obsidian orbs. "Anywhoo, that daddy of yours? Got her killed. Well, if you think about it, I was the one who ordered the demon to kill Mary but it was in order to get back at John." Yellow eyes explained, self-pride evident in his tone as he waited for a reaction. Dean's gaze grew defiant right before he kneed Azazel in his stomach, causing his grip to loosen.

"Dean!" The eldest demon turned to look over yellow eyes hunched over body as Sam pointed at a flower vase across the room. Dean bolted over a couch, tossing the vase full of water to Sam so he could wash the paint away and free himself. Azazel regained his composure right when Sam made his way over to his brother, one hand on his shoulder.

"This isn't over boys. There's a lot you don't know. Sam, I'll be seeing you again soon." The demon sounded so sure of himself, Dean could feel a small pit form in his stomach as he felt the familiar feeling of teleporting.

….

"What happened?" Ellen asked worriedly as he eyed the purple and blue bruises around Dean's neck. The eldest demon made his way over to a chair, sitting backwards in it with his elbows resting on the back. He rubbed a tired hand down his face while Sam sat gingerly on the couch.

Jo could see the worry lines evident on both the brother's faces, but there was something about the way Sam looked a little guilty and scared that caught the blonde's attention.

"Yellow eyes happened." Dean spat, locking gazes with John. He watched as the old hunter physically stiffened, obviously knowing who his son was referencing. "Ever heard of him, John? You may know him as Azazel." The eldest demon asked with a hint of malice. They had just heard that there mom was killed because of John so Dean was having some trouble keeping his anger under wraps.

John swallowed before he shrugged casually. "I've heard the name in passing."

Dean stood up, forcefully moving the chair behind him. The sound of the seat hitting the desk caused Bobby, Jo and Ellen to jump.

"That's funny. Because he sure as hell knew you. In fact, he said you're the reason mom's dead." Dean shoved the hunter harshly, his brilliant green eyes shining with betrayal. The eldest demon had just started to actually trust the man only to find out he was what got Mary killed. Dean was on an emotional roller coaster and he wanted off.

"Dean, calm down!" Sam chastised, gripping his brother's shoulder roughly. The youngest Winchester moved to where he was in the middle of the two, turning his body to face their father. "Is it true? Did yellow eyes do it to get back at you?" Sam's voice was hopeful, wanting it all to be a lie.

John's face fell, failure in his eyes as he faced his youngest son. He nodded sadly as he struggled to find the words. "I was out hunting with an old friend when Azazel found me." He paused, clearing his throat as he saw pain flash in both of the brother's gazes. "He didn't like the amount of his kind I was exorcizing and when he found out I was related to you boys and that you had cut yourselves from Crowley, he wasn't too fond of me." He hesitated; wanting to make sure he worded this right. "He told me that I was disrupting his plan by trying to find you and that if I didn't stay away, Mary would pay for my disobedience."

Dean scoffed, his eyes turning black. "Let's guess, you didn't stop because you didn't think he would right?" He questioned accusingly.

"I thought I'd be able to find her and you boys before he did. I underestimated him. I'm sorry." John knew it was a piss-poor excuse for an apology but he didn't think anything he could say would make up for his actions.

Sam's brows furrowed in consideration as he digested all the information. "At least now we know who to get revenge on, right Dean? It wasn't dad's fault. Yellow eyes was probably going to kill mom anyways to get to us. You know our history with him." The youngest Winchester tried to diffuse the situation, hoping he could get his brother to calm down. John looked at Sam quizzically, curious as to what former history his sons had had with Azazel. Deciding now wasn't the best time to ask, the old hunter turned his gaze to Dean.

"Whatever." Dean shoved Sam away from him, stalking outside to his car.

….

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you are enjoying it and if there are any specifics you want me to include in the story (no matter what season, person, scene, etc.) I'll be sure to make a note of it and try to incorporate it! Thanks to kasey123 (I doubt Dean would let John give him a hug, but hopefully they'll work up to it!), Nina Ferraro (ONLY 16 MORE DAYS!), LittleSilence (I hope the wait isn't too painful(: ), Babyreaper (Dean is a more action before thought kinda hunter so I figured he'd be the same as a demon. Sam will try to keep him on track.), Souless666 (I wasn't planning on it! Dean just really pushes John's buttons sometimes so he lashes out. I try to write John somewhat bearable since I didn't care for him in the actual show.) LeeMarieJack (Yes, he has. He's got quite the attitude on him.), and sonicblue99 (In case you couldn't tell, I love Jo so much and was quite upset she died. I may go a little auish and not have her die..) for reviewing! It means a lot!**


	12. Chapter 12: Baby Come Back

**Thanks to Sonicblue99, (OMG YOU'RE SO CUTE. THANKS.), Nina Ferraro (The only reason I survived the hiatus was from writing.), LeeMarieJack (I typed all of your suggestions into my idea document, the next chapter will be including one of them.), Kasey123 (I;m working on it(: ), sarah (Thanks! I'll update as fast as I can!), and babyreaper (Sammy will forever be Dean's anchor.) for reviewing! You guys are awesome!**

**CHAPTER TWELVE: Baby Come Back**

"Dean! Wait!" Jo ran after the pissed off demon, the screen door banging shut behind her, with the objective of not letting him leave. "You can't go!"

The demon rounded on her, his hand on the handle of the Impala. "Why the fuck not?" He spat but his voice shook, showing he was more upset than angry. "This is your fault."

Jo looked at him, bewildered, as she shook her head. "How is this my fault?"

"You're the one who convinced us to stay. You're the one who told us to get close with our father. And looked what happened!" Dean hissed. The demon went to open the door only to have Jo slam it back shut, keeping her hand on it so he couldn't open it.

"So you're just going to run away from your problems? Are you that much of a coward?" She shot back, pressing a finger forcefully into his chest. Dean glared at her, eyes flashing back before he shoved her half-heartedly.

"Mind your own damn business." He yanked the car door opened and climbed inside, starting the vehicle right before he heard the passenger door creak open. "What the hell are you doing?" Dean asked, eyeing Jo like she was a mental patient as she slammed the door shut with finality.

She crossed her arms defiantly, keeping her eyes fixated in front of her. "You're not going anywhere as long as I'm here." She tested, confidant in the fact Dean wouldn't leave if she was in the seat next to him.

The demon scoffed, putting the car in drive. "You really think I won't pull away just because you're here? Sweetheart, I've done stupider things."

Jo turned to face him and raised an eyebrow, daring him to drive off.

A sly grin crept across Dean's face as he pressed on the gas. "Have it your way."

….

"Um, Ellen." Sam started from his position by the window, holding the curtain out of the way. "Did Jo come back inside?"

The brunette quickly walked over to the window, trying to peer out around Sam's gigantic body. "No, why? Where is she?"

Sam laughed awkwardly as he backed away from the window with his hands up in a calming gesture. "Don't be mad." He began, trying to ignore the glare that was starting to form on the mother's face. "But, Dean may have just driven off with her." The youngest demon had barely anytime to react before Ellen lunged at him, gripping his shoulders harshly.

"What do you mean he drove off with her? Is he insane?" She questioned as she dug her fingers into Sam's arms.

The taller demon grabbed her wrists to loosen her grip, trying to keep his voice soothing. "I'm sure he'll bring her right back. It didn't look like he forced her in. All I saw was Jo slam the door on him, he got in the car, and then she did."

"I'm gonna kick his ass. Bobby!" The worried hunter took off upstairs, trying to find the old drunk so she could borrow a car, Sam chasing after her.

"I really don't think it's a good idea to follow him." He tried to reason as Ellen threw open the door to Bobby's room.

"What in the sam hell is goin' on?" He asked, the last thing he had knowledge of happening was Dean storming off outside.

"That damn brother of his took off with Jo. I need to borrow a car." She demanded, taking an impatient step towards the baseball capped hunter.

Sam rushed to Ellen's side, giving Bobby a threatening look. "Don't give her a car. Dean will just get even more pissed and do something we'll all regret. He just needs to cool off."

The brunette slapped the demon's arm, not happy with what he was spewing. "Cool off my ass. That's my daughter Sam and, no offense, but Dean isn't a trustworthy one."

"I know, trust _me, _I know. But I also know my brother better than all of you, and I think it's best to leave him be." Sam tried to reason as he watched the anger slowly recede from Ellen's features.

Bobby looked back and forth between the two, scared to agree with either of them in case they decided to take any frustration out on him.

"If anything happens to her, I'll open a can of whoop ass on the both of you."

….

"Alright, Dean. This isn't funny anymore. Take me back." Jo stated, her tough façade wavering as the Salvage Yard grew smaller and smaller in the distance.

The demon smirked as he accelerated, finally composing himself after seeing Jo's shocked face once he actually pulled out of the yard.

"That's cute that you think I'll take you back. You asked for this sweetheart, don't blame me." He teased, turning up the volume of the Led Zeppelin that had been playing softly.

Jo slapped him hard across the arm, wanting nothing more than to slap the cocky look off his face. He quickly shot her a glare, but turned right back to the road. "My mom is going to kick your ass for this. And if anything happens to me-"

Dean chuckled, imaging Ellen running after them. "I'd like to see her try. We'll be in Montana by the time they even notice you're missing."

They both stopped, a look of worry taking over Dean's features while Jo couldn't hide her smug smile at the sound of the demon's cell phone ringing.

"Fuck." Dean cursed before digging the device from his pocket, another cuss word slipping from his lips at the name on the caller id. "Hey Sammy, what's up?" The demon sent a glower over to his noisy passenger who all of the sudden couldn't stop laughing. "Jo? No, haven't seen her. Last time I talked to her, I was telling her to get her ass out of my car. Think she said somethin' about meeting some guy at a bar in town."The demon could hear Ellen screaming in the background as Jo reached across the seat towards Dean, trying to get the phone from his grasp while he tried to maintain control of his steering. "Get off me! No, not you Sam…"

"Hi Sam!" Jo said over-enthusiastically after she pried the cell phone from the demon's fingers. "I'm fine. Tell my mom to calm down and we'll be back in an hour." She flipped the phone shut to end the call before she offered him back his device.

Dean growled as he snatched it away from her before shoving it back into his pocket. "I've said it once and I'll say it again, I fuckin' hate hunters."

….

To say the least, John wasn't surprised when he heard Dean had taken off with Jo. It was that kind of recklessness that led the hunter to believe his eldest son was nothing but a liability.

But then, thinking like that made John physically sick. He knew Dean lashed out for reasons unknown to the rest of them, but he had hope he could help his son get back on the straight and narrow.

"He's your kid, go after him." Ellen insisted when it had been an hour and five minutes after she had talked to Jo.

John rolled his eyes as he grabbed a beer from the fridge, screwing the cap off and tossing it casually on the counter before he leaned against it. "I think the last person he wants to see right now is me. If anybody should go, it'd be Sam." He said matter-of-factly, taking a swig from his drink while Ellen stared daggers at him.

"Ellen, they're only five minutes passed what Jo said. Maybe she just can't judge time very well?" Sam tried, his sentence ending in a question in hopes he wouldn't offend the angry mother.

The brunette pointed an accusatory finger at the taller demon, her tone dangerous. "You better hope you're right."

…

"Why are we stopping?" Jo said impatiently as Dean pulled off into a run-down gas station.

"See, cars tend to need gas after running a certain amount of time. It's a new thing, just came out." Dean said sarcastically as he dropped some bills in Jo's lap. "Make yourself useful and go in and pay for it?" He asked the agitated hunter with a wink.

After muttering something about the demon being a dick, Jo got out of the Impala and made her way inside. "Pump five." She said distractedly as her eyes landed on a newspaper.

"Do you want the paper?" The clerk who had cigarette smoke on his breath asked her. She nodded before she picked it up and tossed it on the counter along with the money Dean had given her.

As she strolled out, Dean was standing next to his car, resting his elbows on the roof of the vehicle. "Took you long enough." He noted, eyeing the newspaper in her hand. "Did I say to buy a paper?" Jo shrugged as she got in the vehicle, quickly sliding over to the driver's seat before the demon could get in.

Dean leaned over, this time resting his arms where the window was rolled down at. "Little confused?" He asked, a hint of amusement in his tone.

"I'm driving." She said defiantly as she started the car.

"No fucking way. Nobody drives baby but me. Scoot your teenage ass over." He ordered, his tone losing the lightness.

Jo glared up at the demon as her grip tightened on the steering wheel. "I'm. Driving." The hunter insisted, smiling with pride when Dean reluctantly moved over to the other side of the car.

"If you ever think about pulling this little stunt again, I'll tie your ass to the hood of the car."

The demon picked up the newspaper Jo had left in the seats between them and read the headline:

_UP TO EIGHT HIKERS VANISH IN BLACKWATER RIDGE LOST CREEK, COLORADO AREA_  
><em>HIKERS DISAPPEARANCE BAFFLE AUTHORITIES'<em>

…

**TBC**

**Please continue to read and review! It means a lot and motivates me to write!**


	13. Chapter 13: Family Business

**Thanks to Sarah (I tend to stick to good old-fashioned family and friend relationships { mainly because I suck at writing romances.} Shameless flirting is okay though right?), Randomcupofnoodles (whatever you thought, it's probably right), 1983Sarah (Thanks! I hope you continue to think my updates are awesome(: ), LeeMarieJack, (probably not, I doubt wendigos can really make that many facial expressions…), Kasey123 (Maybe I'll do a Dean and John hug soon. No promises.), and babyreaper (Ellen will probably blow a gasket and thanks! I hope you continue to enjoy it!) for reviewing! You guys are awesome!**

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: Family Buisness**

Dean wasn't stupid.

Sure, he was a high school drop out with six bucks to his name, but if you underestimate Dean Winchester, it just may be the last thing you do.

So when Jo insisted to drive and Dean saw the newspaper headline, he put two and two together fairly quickly. Unfortunately, not before they were already barreling down the deserted country road at 75 mph.

"Quick question sweetheart," The demon started, turning in his seat slightly towards her. ", you wanting to drive has nothing do with this newspaper article right? I mean, you can't be that stupid." Dean watched as Jo shook her head, her lips tugging at the corners. He picked up the paper and read out loud some of the passage. "Grizzly Bear attacks run ramped as another camper goes missing. Eight hikers and counting have disappeared in the past year, locals calling for action…" He trails off, giving Jo an accusatory glare as he casually tosses the newspaper back on the seat. "Now, I may not be a hunter, but I sure as hell know that this spiked your hunter senses or whatever."

The blonde looked at him with a hurt expression as she tried to hide her surprise at the fact that Dean actually caught on. "I would never." She paused, sideways glancing at him. "Why? Wanna go check it out?" She questioned, her tone excited. She hadn't gone on an actual case by herself in, well, _never_.

"Nooo." He began, eyes narrowed in disbelief. "What I _want _is to go back. Don't make me call Sam." He threatened although he didn't really plan on it.

Jo smirked, wanting to test the demon again. Even though she knew that last time he had driven off with her when she dared him, she doubted he'd call Sam. "Do it." She dared, her tone nonchalant.

The demon gave her a 'I'll show you" kind of look, wanting nothing more than to make her eat her words. Dean let out a huff of frustration before digging his cell phone from his pocket with Jo staring at him wide-eyed. "Sammy? I'm gonna need you to do me a favor and zap your demonic ass into this car… No, she's wanting to go hunting… Uh, just passed mile marker…" He paused, waiting for one to show up. "117, we're in the middle of Wyoming." Dean abruptly took the phone away from his ear with an agitated look, seeing Sam had ended the call. Shrugging, he shoved the device back in his pocket and gave Jo a smug smile. The blonde sent him a glare before she quickly veered to the right from getting startled.

"What the hell are you two doing?"

….

"Sam, call that damn brother of yours!" Ellen ordered, lunging forward to slap him, the demon catching her wrist easily.

"I'm sure they're almost here." Sam said, trying to convince himself more than the frantic mother in front of him. It had been six hours since they had talked to Jo and to say the least, Ellen was driving everybody crazy.

The brunette snatched her wrist away, rounding on John who was sitting on the couch next to Bobby. "He's your son. Control him." She insisted, her tone turning to one of worry instead of anger.

John looked at her incredulously. "Do you not remember the reason _why_ he left?"

"He'll bring 'er back, Ellen. Just be patient." Bobby chimed in. When the brunette pulled a glare only a mother could pull off, the baseball capped hunter tried to disappear into the couch.

"Hey, hey," Sam started as his phone began ringing. Relief flooded his features as he read the caller ID. "Shut up!" He hissed, opening the flip phone to accept the call. "Dean? Wait, slow down, aren't you guys on your way back?" When he heard Jo was wanting to go hunting, the demon pinched the bridge of his nose, knowing Ellen was going to throttle him. "Where are you exactly?" He said impatiently. Sam rolled his eyes and flipped the phone shut, not even bothering to say goodbye so he could address the questioning gazes.

The tall demon put his hands out, motioning for the three hunters to calm down while he explained. "Everybody's fine, but I gotta go."

Before anybody could respond, Sam was gone and now sitting in the back seat of the Impala.

"What the hell are you two doing?" He spat, as Jo almost hit a tree on the side of the road.

"Dammit, Jo pay attention!" Dean yelled as his eyes switched to black, hating the fact that she was driving recklessly in his baby.

Sam rolled his eyes as he met Jo's gaze in the rearview mirror, a look of disapproval on his face. "You seem to be driving in the wrong direction." He eyed the newspaper in between them and picked it up and scanned the headline. "Are you serious? You really want to go on a case?" He asked with astonishment. He didn't understand how she could just take off, but then again, he knew what dealing with an overprotective Ellen was like.

"Aren't there like a shit ton of you guys? Have someone else do it." Dean offered, looking at Sam for confirmation. The taller demon nodded, agreeing with the plan.

"No, come on guys. I have never worked a case by myself before-" She started, Dean cutting her off with a hand gesture.

"Wait, you want to go work a case, when you've never worked one before with two inexperienced demons with you? Are you fucking crazy?" Dean couldn't help his demeaning tone but Jo was really pushing his buttons. On top of all that, the eldest demon's eyes had stayed a solid black ever since Sam had appeared in the back seat.

"Hey! It's not like I don't know anything. I already have an idea what it is. I can fill you guys in, you just need to be my muscle." She said, her voice overly sweet as she gaze Dean and Sam puppy dog eyes that neither of the two demons could resist. "Plus, I thought you guys were supposed to be cool." She shrugged, laying the bullshit on thick. "I guess you boys don't live up to your reputations." She sideways glanced at Dean who was staring at Sam with now brilliant green eyes, a small smirk playing at the eldest demon's lips.

"Fine!" Sam huffed, throwing his arms up in frustration as he leaned back in his seat. "But, I'm not explaining this to Ellen. I'm telling her I was held against my will."

Dean couldn't help the spark of anticipation that formed in the pit of his stomach. With their line of work, they really didn't get to kill anything and he had all this pent up anger he couldn't wait to get rid of. "What do you think it is?" He asked Jo, wanting to know as much as he could without sounding like an easily-excitable ten year old.

Jo shrugged, still not all that positive what they could be dealing with since it could be a multitude of things. "At first glance, I'm kinda going with a werewolf."

….

"What are you doin'?" Bobby walked over to stand behind John peering over his shoulder to glance at the computer screen.

John clicked on a link before he began typing in the eldest demon's number. "I turned Dean's GPS in his phone on." After some more clicking and typing, John let out a victory 'Ahha!' before he narrowed his eyes. "Why the hell are they in Colorado?"

"I heard the scenery is pretty." Bobby said without thinking, ignoring the strange look John gave him. The baseball capped hunter cleared his throat awkwardly, gesturing towards the screen. "Search it, see if you get anything."

John did as he was told, searching for anything out of ordinary in the state. After glancing at a couple links, one in particular caught his eye. "Shit." The old hunter leaned back in the chair, running a stressed hand down his face. "I gotta go. There's no way those boys are going on a case alone with Jo." The father quickly stood up, leaving the grizzly attack article up on the computer before grabbing his worn leather jacket from the steps. "Don't tell Ellen." He ordered before he was out the door.

….

"So where do we start?" Dean asked as he plopped down on the musty motel room bed. The demon stared with disgust at the cloud of dust that erupted from the mattress, wiping his hands off on his button-up. All three of them had a look of exhaustion having just finished an eight hour drive.

Jo paused. She wasn't use to having the lead on cases especially since her mom was so damn protective. She normally just got stuck with research.

_Research._

"We have to research." Jo said vaguely, a triumphant grin plastered on her face.

Sam nodded, acting like he understood before he glanced around the room with confusion. "What are we researching? And with what?"

The blonde mentally face palmed, irritated that she left her laptop at Bobby's. "Uh, the attacks and the library probably have computers. We should also start at the Lost Creek Ranger station."

This time Sam looked a little clearer on the objective, looking at Dean quizzically. "You go to the Ranger Station and I'll research?" The taller demon was unsure why he felt the need to take the research, but he just couldn't imagine his brother sitting still long enough to accomplish much.

The eldest demon smiled in agreement before eyeing Jo expectantly. "Lead the way."

…

The Impala came to a noisy stop as they pulled up by the station. Getting out of the car, the pair walked inside.

"Holy shit, look at the size of this fucking bear." Dean pointed out, standing in front of a famed picture of a grizzly. "No wonder they think it's a bunch of grizzly attacks."

Jo rolled her eyes and turned, almost running into the Ranger on duty.

"You kids aren't planning on goin' out near Blackwater Ridge by any chance?" The man asked, he was tall with graying hair, signifying he had probably been doing this for a while.

Jo shook her head and put on a sweet smile. "No sir, we're environmental study majors from UC Boulder. Just here to do a paper."

Dean laughed nervously, raising one of his fists. "Recycle man." He stammered, not used to this kind of cover up.

"Bullshit." Jo and Dean eyed the man with shock, who obviously had not bought into their con. "You're friends with that Haley girl right?"

Before Jo could respond, Dean smiled apologetically. "You caught us."

"I told that girl her brother filled out a backcountry permit and won't be back till the 24th. Now I don't know about you, but I wouldn't call that a missing persons."

Dean shook his head with understanding. Jo just watched in awe as the eldest demon took over the interrogation like he had been doing it for years.

"You know what would really help? If I could have a copy of that permit. I feel like if I could actually show Haley her brother's return date, she'd feel better."

….

"What the hell was that?" Jo asked, slapping his arm slightly as they walked out of the station with Dean holding a copy of the permit.

He shrugged casually, a sly grin creeping across his face. "What can I say, I'm a natural. Plus, I watched a lot of criminal movies growing up."

The blonde rolled her eyes as she climbed into the passenger seat, ready to go talk to this Haley girl.

….

As they pulled to a stop in front of Haley Collin's house, they had to park behind an old beige pickup truck.

"Fuck." Dean cursed, sliding down in his seat a little. "Pretty sure that's Bobby's car." He groaned, running a hand through his hair. He had remembered the dreaded vehicle from all their past encounters with the old hunter as well as from seeing it in the salvage yard. "The last thing we need-"

They both stared wide-eyed as John Winchester walked out of the house, his gaze instantly settling on the conspicuous classic car.

"You're in trouble." Jo quipped, watching a look of irritation cross John's face before it landed on her. The blonde shied back into the seat as John walked over to the driver's side, resting his arms in the window as he glanced at the pair who looked as if they had gotten caught with their hand in a cookie jar.

"Hey Dean, Jo. Weird to meet up with you guys here, thought you'd be heading back to Bobby's." John stated with a hint of knowing in his tone.

Dean forced a laugh, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "That's kinda a funny story."

….

**TBC**

**So Jo, Dean, Sam, and John are going hunting. How do you think that'll turn out? Please be sure to leave a review! It means a lot and motivates me to try and keep with my one update a day goal! Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14: Let's Go Hunting

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: Let's Go Hunting**

"You have one minute to explain yourselves before I drag both your assess back home." John stormed in the motel room, spinning around to glare at Jo and Dean. Sam being the lucky son of a bitch that he was, was still at the library.

Dean's eyes flashed black, angry at the nerve of the man in front of him. "Jo wanted to work a case, what's the big deal?"

What came across as rage was actually John's way of showing his concern, although that was not evident to the hunter and demon. "You went off without telling anybody. Ellen was worried sick. It was reckless Dean, you can't do that anymore." The old hunter chastised, noting the eldest demon's fists clenching.

"Why not? Because I have a father in the picture now? I don't need your fucking permission to do anything." Dean let out a deep breath, his eyes switching back to green. "Now, Jo, Sammy, and I aren't leaving here until this case is done. You can stay if you want."

Figuring he wasn't going to change his son's mind, John sighed as he ran a tired hand down his face. He really didn't want to drive his son away from him but they were so much alike, they couldn't help but argue. His anger receding, John filled them in. "I talked to that Haley girl. Turns out she's planning on going up to Blackwater Ridge tomorrow with some guide. Told her she'd see me there as well. You guys haven't seen the videos right?"

John nearly pissed himself as Sam suddenly appeared in front of him, staring quizzically at the old hunter.

"You okay? You don't look so hot." Sam noted, obviously not surprised John had shown up, before turning his gaze to the pair by the door. "You guys find anything?"

As the demon and hunter updated Sam, John set his laptop on the table, pulling up a video file Haley had sent him. After everybody was all up to speed, the old hunter ushered them over to the small table. "I haven't gotten a chance to look at it yet, but this is the last video her brother Tommy sent her."

As the younger demon watched the video, his eye caught the quick movement of a shadow behind Tommy. "Hold on a sec." He maneuvered his way in front of John so he could manipulate the video, slowing it down tremendously. "Watch right here." He gestured to where the figure had been, playing three frames at a reduced speed. Dean's eyes widened in recognition, Jo's eyebrows furrowing in thought. "That's a fraction of a second. What the hell can move that fast?"

"Werewolf?" Jo said unsurely right as John had said wendigo. "Or that." She added sheepishly. Wanting to defend herself, she continued. "They're normally not around here though."

John shrugged, thinking they had only one way of knowing for sure. "Let's go find out."

….

It had taken the demon brother's and Jo the whole night and the entire ride up to Blackwater Ridge to remember they had no weapons. Thankfully, John knew Bobby kept a well-equipped arsenal in the back of his truck.

"This is awesome." Dean said in appreciation as he picked up a 9' mm. His father quickly snatched it away from him, handing him a flare gun instead while he gave Sam a gun filled with silver bullets. "Just in case." John paused as his gaze landed on his eldest son, his tone taking on one of a teacher. "Dean, if it's a Wendigo, you shoot it. If it's a werewolf, Sam shoots it. Let's go take this bastard down."

Although Jo didn't mind the role of leader getting taken off her shoulders, she still wished John hadn't just assumed he'd take charge. Double checking her 9' was still securely in her waistband, the four walked up the trail.

….

"Oh sweetheart I don't do shorts." Dean clarified, looking somewhat disgusted at even the thought. Jo rolled her eyes before giving Haley an apologetic smile as they all turned in the direction to the forest.

As the eldest demon watched Jo walk in front of him, he couldn't help but think back to when they had been observing them all those years ago.

_"Dean this is pointless. They're just worried about ghosts and crap." Sam said, his words laced with annoyance. They had been scoping out this same motel room for days and all they've seen was the mother come and go while the daughter stayed back._

_"Shut up, Sammy. Mom told us to watch them, so we're watching them. Besides, the view's great." The hormonal sixteen-year old added, pulling his gaze from the binoculars to shoot his brother a wink. Sam huffed with frustration as he adjusted his position on the roof of the building across from the hunter's room._

_The eldest demon returned his gaze to Jo, noting the look of irritation on her face as her mother pointed a finger to the floor and she left. After sending the door a glare, Jo sat down heavily at the motel room table and opened up a laptop._

Dean mentally shook himself, remembering how even back then Ellen was a pain in the ass.

They had only been hiking for what seemed like an hour before they stumbled across a campsite.

"Oh my god." Haley came to an abrupt stop, her panic-stricken eyes taking in the scene in front of them. The group all stood in shock at the mounds of torn open tents and bloodied camping supplies scattered throughout the small campsite.

"Looks like a grizzly." Roy noted, bending down to feel a hole that was ripped through a backpack.

"Jo, come look at this." John stated from the opposite side of the tree. As the blonde came around, she saw the old hunter crouched, looking at something intently. "The bodies were dragged from the campsite and then here the tracks just vanish."

Jo eyed the tracks thoughtfully before biting her lip. "I'm gonna go with it's not a werewolf."

John chuckled as they returned to the campsite, everyone setting down their supplies except the old hunter who kept his duffel over his shoulder. All eyes widened when a gruff scream rang through the woods. Instinct taking over, Haley ran off yelling her brother's name.

"Son of a bitch." Dean muttered as they all took off after her, the group stopping in the middle of another clearing. Haley looked around, frantic to try and find where her brother's voice had come from.

"I could've sworn it had come from here." Haley said with desperation as Roy scanned the area with his rifle.

Something about the situation rubbed Sam the wrong way as he became suspicious. "Everyone back to camp." He ordered, ignoring the questioning gazes from the rest of the party.

Once they returned to the campsite, John muttered some profanity.

"Where's all our stuff? My bag had my cell phone in it." The young girl stated worriedly.

"It's smart. It's trying to cut us off so we can't call for help." Jo clarified, glancing thankfully at John who still had his bag.

After going through the whole 'you guys are crazy' spiel with Roy, the hunters began putting up protective markings.

They had only just finished when someone, some_thing_, started screeching. "Stay inside the circle." John barked, pushing Sam behind him in a protective gesture. Without even realizing he had done it until it was done, Dean moved Jo behind him as well.

To the hunter's dismay, Roy shot the monster and took off after it, not too long after a pain-stricken scream pierced the group's ears.

"He's a goner." Dean added unsympathetically.

Rolling his eyes, John smacks his eldest son upside the head before gesturing them to follow. "Come on, we have half a chance in daylight to catch this thing."

A loud twig snapping behind them had them all taking off, Haley and Jo falling over a branch.

"Come on. I gotcha." John said reassuringly as he helped Jo up, Dean doing the same with Haley. Once they made sure they were all right, John and Dean turned to walk away only to hear screaming behind them.

Turning around, they saw no one.

"Jo! Haley!" The eldest demon yelled, his eyes searching the dense forest before he spun around, eyes black. "Sammy!"

….

**TBC**

**And then there were two. Can Dean and John put aside their differences to save everyone? I guess you'll have to wait and see. This will probably be the only hunt I do this in detail (unless you guys want otherwise). Please continue to read and review! It means a lot.**


	15. Chapter 15: Here A Wendigo, There A

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: Here A Wendigo, There A Wendigo**

Dean's eyes searched the surrounding forest frantically, looking for any sign of his gigantic brother's body.

The eldest demon hadn't even realized John was talking to him until he had put a hand on his shoulder.

Flinching away, Dean's eyes turned to black as he rounded on his father. "We have to find them."

"And we will. But you need to have a clear head if we have any hope of getting them all back alive." John reasoned, watching as the anger receded from his son's face that was soon replaced with worry.

The eldest demon ran a shaky hand down his face. "What do we know about this," He paused, racking his brain for the name of it. "Wendigo or whatever."

John motioned for Dean to follow him so they could gain some ground while they still had daylight on their side. "They feed off of humans and they're used to surviving long winters so they know how to make their food last. So it's pretty likely they are all still alive, including Haley's brother. The wendigo probably has them somewhere dark and safe."

The demon nodded, trying to wrap his head around all this. "You said we kill it with a flare gun?" Dean asked, pulling out the one John had given him from his waistband.

"Well fire in general will kill it, but yeah." The old hunter shrugged off his bag, pulling out an additional flare gun. "Unfortunately they only have one shot each. So make it count."

Both of them knew the situation was awkward. Not even 48 hours ago they had been at each other's throats. But John just hoped his son could put aside their differences for at least the amount of time it took to save the others.

….

Sam awoke to a disgusting gnawing sound coming from behind him. As he blinked the haze from his vision, he could barely make out the petite form of the blonde hunter hanging from the ceiling in front of him. The demon glared at the ropes suspending him before it hit him that he was a fucking demon.

Thankfully, super strength came with the creature description.

Sam yanked as hard as he could, ignoring the pain of the rough texture rubbing against his wrists right before the rope snapped. The demon fell to the ground ungracefully, huffing with frustration as he tried to undo his bindings.

He had only a brief moment to feel triumphant as the ropes fell from his wrists before something growled only a few feet away from him.

…

"Up ahead." John nodded at a run-down building a couple meters ahead of where they had stopped.

"What's the plan exactly?" Dean questioned, his eyes flashing black at the sound of scuffling coming from his right side. The pair both froze, not daring to make a sound as the noise started to soften, the creature going in the opposite direction of the building. John exhaled deeping in relief as he made his way to the entrance.

Ignoring the 'do not enter' sign, the father-son team made their way inside.

"I didn't really have a plan, figured we'd just wing it." The hunter said casually, raising the flare gun to a firing position. Noting John's actions, Dean followed suit.

The pained scream that echoed through the narrow pathways had Dean hauling ass to the source of the noise.

"Dean! Wait!" John cursed under his breath before taking off after his demonic son.

….

Sam remained completely still, hoping that by some miracle, the wendigo hadn't heard him fall on the ground. His eyes finally adjusting to the light, he saw two hunched over pale figures make their way over to another body on the opposite side of the room, farthest away from the young demon.

Carefully getting up, Sam rushed over to Jo and began undoing the ropes before she moaned.

" 'am, what's 'oin on?" She mumbled, dried blood running from her temple all the way down to her cheek. Sam winced at the sight of claw marks that covered half of her face.

"Shhh." He soothed, setting her cautiously up against a wall as he surveyed the rest of the cave for Haley and her brother. Seeing no sign, he returned his attention to the blonde. "Jo, listen to me. I can't teleport us out of here until we find the others okay? So stick tight for me."

The younger demon stood up before he began to look at the different hanging bodies to try and find the rest of their group.

"No, get away from me!" A familiar voice begged, their voice filled with pain. Sam had only recognized the voice right as they let out a bone-chilling scream.

….

Dean skidded to a stop, John almost running right into him at the sight of the Wendigo coming straight towards them. Grabbing the back of his leather jacket, the hunter pulled Dean into a nearby alcove before putting a rough hand over his mouth.

The demon shot him a glare but stayed quiet, not sure if he really wanted to deal with this particular monster. The duo held their breath as the wendigo's shuffling grew closer.

John removed his hand from his son's mouth in order to aim the flare gun in the direction the monster was coming, waiting for it to rear its ugly head.

….

It was like the sound of the scream woke Jo up from whatever haze she was in because she immediately sprung up and looked around, regretting it the second the dizziness hit her.

She shook her head to clear it just in time to see Sam take off in the direction of the sound. Deciding she might as well be of some use, she pulled out the flare gun she had secretly swapped her 9' mm with and aimed it ahead of her as she made her way slowly to where Sam had taken off too.

"Hello?" Someone from beside her muttered, their voice full of pain as they mustered the energy to speak.

Jo approached the swinging figure, before she put two and two together. "Tommy?" The guy nodded weakly, the blonde quickly taking out her pocket knife and helping him to the ground. "My name's Jo. I'm here to get you out." Another feeble nod as Jo heaved his heavy form up, putting one of his arms around her shoulders while she wrapped a hand around his waist.

….

John's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as the wendigo stopped, only to hear a soft shuffling sound start from behind him. Dean's eyes widened as the Wendigo lunged forward, tacking the hunter to the ground. Not sure what to do, the demon's eyes turned black as he flung the monster off of his father and up against the wall.

John got up, staggering slightly as he raised the gun and burying a shot into the monster's chest.

Dean shielded his face with his arm, peaking over it to watch as the wendigo burst into flames, its screeches reverberating off the walls of the narrow alcove.

"Awesome." Dean said proudly as the monster's crumpled form collapsed to the ground.

John couldn't hide the smirk that tugged at his lips as he rolled his eyes. He he felt a wave of relief flood through him, happy his son and him made it through a case without killing each other. Maybe there was hope for them after all.

Their victory was short lived as the sound of another screech made its way to their ears.

Dean looked with annoyance down the dark hallway. "What now?"

….

"Jo? Who's-" Sam stopped as the pair made their way into the light, revealing Tommy's torn up face. "Oh shit." The demon rushed over, taking over the task of hauling Haley's brother. "Jo, do me a favor and help Haley walk."

As if just noticing her, the blonde caught sight of the bent over form of the girl right before her gaze found that of a wendigo making its way towards them.

"Sam! Back up!" The hunter barely gave the demon enough time to move out of the way before she pulled the trigger, thanking her lucky stars as the monster burnt to a crisp letting out a shrill scream.

"Sammy!" all eyes looked to where the wendigo's burning form had just been to see a concerned Dean and John rushing towards them.

"What the hell happened?" John demanded, his gaze landing on Jo who still had the flare gun in a raised position.

"Later! Let's get these people to a hospital." Sam barked, ushering everybody towards him before they all vanished.

….

**TBC**

**Man was that an exciting chapter to write. Leave your thoughts, let me know how you liked it. Thanks for all the reviews and for continuing to read and favorite and follow! You guys are great(:**


	16. Chapter 16: Alliances Form

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: Alliances Form**

The raw stench of rotting flesh and burning bodies flooded Crowley's nostrils as he made his way down Hell's dark hallway. He welcomed the smell, almost relishing in it while the blood-curdling screams of the damned souls penetrated his eardrums.

With a spring in his step, he carefully replaced the lit torch he had been carrying back into a holder along the wall. Cracking his knuckles, he gripped the scarlet stained door handle and let himself in.

"How are my two favorite pets doing?" Crowley asked, amusement lacing his tone as he made his way to stand in the middle between the two occupied racks in front of him.

The blonde spit left over blood from her mouth onto the floor, her dark eyes focusing on the King. "Fuck off, Crowley. It wasn't our fault. How were we suppose to know they'd-"

The King of Hell flicked his wrist, a sharp dagger that had been lying haphazardly on the floor stopping mere inches from Ruby's left eye. "They're the Winchesters darling. Always assume with them. The second you underestimate those two, it'll be the last thing you do. Am I the only one who sees that?" Crowley's last sentence was harsh, his deadly gaze settling on the incompetent demon. "Meg, do you share the opinion that it wasn't your fault?" He turned his attention to the brunette, his tone daring her to agree with her counterpart.

Meg shook her head pathetically, her eyes dropping to the floor as Ruby shot her a look.

"Splendid. Glad at least someone is on the same page as me. Now," The King paused, snapping his fingers to undo the pair's bindings. Both unknowingly, collapsed to the floor. "I have another job for you two."

….

"Alright, you good from here? We can't go in with you, too many questions. Now, what attacked you?" Haley met Dean's patient gaze as he helped hold her brother up.

"A grizzly." She said weakly, the blood loss effects finally taking a toll now that her adrenaline had worn off. The eldest demon smiled thin-lipped before easing himself out from under Tommy's heavy form. As Dean was about to turn away, Haley grabbed his shoulder with her free hand, pulling him close before planting a soft kiss on his cheek.

Sam rolled his eyes, irritated in the fact that _he _had been the one to find her yet where was his kiss?

The youngest demon had just returned with the Impala, a little winded seeming as though he teleported himself and the car but other than that, ready to go. As they all piled in, Sam scooted over to the passenger seat so Dean could drive, a calm silence taking over the vehicle as they all appreciated their victory.

All eyes turned to Sam as a soft chuckle escaped his lips. "Man, is Ellen going to kick your ass."

Dean groaned, only just now remembering that he had still an upset mother to deal with.

…

"Ow!" The eldest demon mumbled, rubbing the back of his head where he had just received three hard slaps. "Was that really called for?" Instead of a word answer Dean was rewarded with yet another slap. "Okay! I get it, you're pissed. _But,_" He paused, giving Jo a smug look before backing away from the fuming brunette. "Technically, your daughter drove us to Colorado. I was an unsuspecting passenger."

"Oh, you, Sam and Jo are all getting an ass-whoopin'. You just happened to be the closest." Ellen clarified, her dark gaze landing on her daughter now that her wounds had been addressed before settling on the tallest person in the room.

The youngest demon looked generally confused, taking a cautionary step behind the desk for safety. "What'd I do?"

The brunette hunter scoffed, throwing up her hands in aggravation. "The second you teleported to them you should've zapped her ass back here." She chastised, pointing a finger at her daughter who looked entertained at the moment. "And you," Jo's features instantly changed to those of fear as she ducked behind Sam. "If you _ever _think of goin' out on a hunt with two inexperienced dumbasses again," Collective 'heys!' came from both ends of the room as Sam and Dean took offense to the hunter's comment. "I'll lock you up in the panic room. Understand?"

Jo gave a quick nod, hoping this was the end of her mother's tirade.

"Good. Now," She paused, her features and tone softening as she took in the tired faces around her. "What happened?" Ellen questioned, instantly multiple people trying to explain things all at once bombarding her. "Sam! Explain."

As the youngest demon gave the run-down, they were all surprised at the fact that there were actually two Wendigos. Although Ellen still wasn't a happy camper, she eventually let it go.

Once Bobby was positive all the screaming was over, he made his way into his living room, plopping down on the couch. "I think the real question here is obvious." He stated, not bothered by all the confused looks he got. Turning his attention to the two demons, his lips tugged at the corners. "How'd you boys like huntin'?"

John, who had been sitting quietly in the corner of the room, suddenly looked interested in the conversation. He watched his kin intently, looking for any signs of a response.

Dean shrugged casually, a smirk plastered on his face. "It was alright. I guess I see the appeal to it." Jo shoved his shoulder playfully as she rolled her eyes, not believing for a second that he didn't enjoy every minute of it.

Sam genuinely smiled but John could still see some anxiety and doubt evident in his son's eyes. "It helps to be able to let some steam off."

Figuring they were all tired from the hunt, Bobby sent everyone upstairs to get some rest.

….

"Azazel, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Crowley asked, not trying to hide the distaste from his tone as he watched the demon stroll into his office uninvited.

Yellow eyes looked around with a judgmental glance, not surprised by the Good Home and Gardens feel of the King's office. Settling himself down into a worn leather chair, Azazel focused his smug gaze on Crowley. "I heard you have a team on the hunt for the Winchester's."

The King shrugged, trying to look powerful and threatening. "I may have something in the works. Surely you didn't come here just to ask about _my _plans." He trailed off, figuring the demon had a hidden agenda and wasn't just there to catch up.

Azazel smirked, not surprised the King had figured it out. "I was just hoping I could reserve the right to them. I have a lot invested in those boys. One… in particular." The demon's eyes shown with cruelty, whatever he had in store was not something Crowley wanted to get involved in.

The King looked thoughtful as he weighed his options. He knew Azazel was a better ally than foe, so he made a counter offer. "Well this all depends who you've apparently reserved. See, Dean happens to be on my To Do list."

Azazel's lips tugged up at the corners darkly, eagerness to get his plan in motion radiating off of him. "I never liked him anyhow."

….

_"DEAN."_

_Dean ran faster, he could see her at the end of the ally, her back pressed up against the wall. He could feel the cold win lashing against his face, snow sticking to the bottom of his shoes. His boot-covered feet hit the ground hard as he tried to get there quicker, knowing what was going to happen next._

_"Why didn't you save me?"_

_But every time Dean took a step, he seemed to get farther away. He felt like he had been running for hours, days even. But he could never make it in time._

_"Why didn't you look for me sooner?"_

_He watched as a masked man took out the same knife he had under his pillow, running it across her cheek._

_"Was I not that important?"_

_The demon anticipated the inevitable, wanting nothing more to wake up before he had to relive the awful memory. _

_"He's going to kill me! Is that what you wanted?"_

_He held out his hand, wishing he could just push the hunter away, to stop him._

_"Didn't you love me?"_

_But it was too late._

_"DEAN HELP ME."_

_Dean watched as his mother was stabbed right through the chest, her body falling limp as it crumbled to the ground._

_The demon after finally reaching his mother, dove to the ground and latched on to Mary's already cooling form. Sam found him, huddled over his mom's corpse with tear-stained cheeks, two hours later._

Dean awoke in a cold sweat, sitting up in bed abruptly as he tried to shake the horrid nightmare off that he had been having for the past month. He could still hear his mother's voice shouting at him. Even though he knew she would never be so cruel, it all felt so _real. _Ever since John showed up in his life, memories of his mother flooded his everyday vision, memories he thought he had buried so deep they couldn't be dug up.

Yet, here they were.

" 'ean?" Sam said sleepily from the bed next to him, somehow noticing his brother's distress. The eldest demon was actually surprised his brother had gone to bed, but didn't blame him after the day they had.

"I'm fine Sammy. Go back to sleep."

…

**TBC**

**Please continue to read and review. It means a lot! Next chapter Sam will learn what Azazel has planned for him. Stay tuned!**


	17. Chapter 17: Not So Clear Explanations

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: Not So Clear Explanations**

"Why the bloody hell are they still with those hunters?" Crowley spat, irritated his prey was at the moment, well protected. He took a sip from his scotch glass, setting it back down on his polished desk.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Ruby quipped from her position sitting sideways in one of the chairs. Meg rolled her eyes as the King's gaze landed on her.

"Meg, since you seem to be the one who doesn't have a stick lodged up your ass, why don't you go try and beat something useful out of the denim-wrapped nightmare?" He nodded at the brunette before he gestured for them to leave, Ruby huffing with frustration as she stormed out of the room.

As Meg's hand landed on the doorknob, Crowley's voice stopped her. "Oh, and Meg darling?" The brunette turned slowly, meeting the King's cruel gaze. "Don't come back with another failure."

…...

Because Sam and Dean were Sam and Dean, the short period of calm after their first hunt didn't last very long.

In fact, it lasted about five hours. Unfortunately for the Winchester brother's, they had decided to stay back with Bobby when offered to go on a case involving haunted planes with Jo, Ellen, and John. Dean was scared shitless of flying and Sam didn't want to leave his brother behind.

Figuring he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep after his nightmare, Dean shuffled over to the bathroom and walked in, making sure to close the door behind him so he didn't wake his brother.

The eldest demon glanced in the mirror, taken a back for a second by the person staring back at him. He couldn't really describe it, but the person just looked _better._ Because of his demonic nature, he could see black smoke surrounding his form, his dark soul pulsing in his chest. But as he looked closer, everything started to take on a more of a gray shade with specs of darkness scattered sporadically.

Before he had time to really think about it, the demon's gaze caught sight of a familiar brunette in the corner of the mirror. Turning around quickly, he was met with Meg's hand wrapping around his neck, shoving him against the bathroom door.

"Hi Dean-o. Ya miss me?" She quipped, pressing forcefully on his throat. The brunette smirked at Dean's feeble attempts to pry her hand off of him, his strength not quite matching hers. "How's it goin'? Crowley says hi."

Dean's lip twitched in anger as his eyes became enveloped with darkness. "You can tell Crowley, he can kiss my ass-" He said through clenched teeth, getting cut off by Meg's thumb pressing his Adam's apple.

"You know, I'm a little curious why you're still hanging out with these hunters. I mean, how can you even stand them?" Dean could hear genuine wonder in her tone, asking more for herself than the King.

"I'll tell you if you tell me know why you're Crowley's bitch all of a sudden. I thought you were team Azazel." Dean dug what little nails he had into the brunette's hand, trying anything to loosen her grip.

Meg's eyes grew angry as she stepped closer to the eldest Winchester and snaked her arm around his torso, taking the demon killing knife from his waistband.

"I'd watch your tone with me." She purred, running the edge of the knife across Dean's jaw line. "It'd be so easy to kill you."

"True. But you won't." He answered confidently.

Meg scoffed, pressing the blade's tip slightly into his chest directly over his heart. "Is that so?" She tested, her gaze locking with his.

"Crowley wants me alive. You kill me, he kills you." Meg shrugged at this, not acting to threatened by the idea.

"You may be right." She paused, backing up and releasing her grip on the demon, Dean leaning against the door heavily with one hand rubbing his neck gingerly. "But I've got better friends." Dean's eyes switched back to black as Azazel appeared behind her, wearing a smug look.

"Hey, Dean. I'm here to see that brother of yours. Mind fetching him?" The yellow eyed demon insisted, a smirk plastered on his face.

The eldest Winchester stood up straight, his defiant look never wavering from the man responsible for his mother's death. "You'll have to go through me first."

"No need."

Dean barely had time to respond before Meg was snapping and he was in the panic room.

….

Azazel strolled out of the bathroom casually, his eyes instantly landing on Sam's sleeping form. Yellow eyes quickly flicked on the lights, smiling with satisfaction when the younger demon sat up fast, his eyes finding Azazel quickly.

Sam glanced over to see Dean's empty bed, concern consuming his every thought. "Where's my brother?" The youngest Winchester demanded, jumping out of bed with black orbs.

"Easy there Sammy. Big brother's fine. I'm just here to talk." Azazel soothed, putting up his hands in a surrendering gesture.

….

"Dammit!" Dean yelled, banging his fist against the iron walls, wanting nothing more than to destroy them.

Meg rolled her eyes from his position outside the door, a sly grin plastered on her face. "Don't worry your pretty little ass." She paused, meeting the glare Dean shot her. "He just wants to talk to Sam then we'll be on our merry way."

The eldest demon scoffed, not buying into the statement. "Why the hell should I believe a word that's comin' out of your mouth?" He spat, venom lacing his words. He paced the panic room anxiously as he waited for some sign of distress come from a few floors above him.

"Dean-o, we use to be best of friends. Would I do anything to harm you or your brother?" She asked innocently.

The eldest Winchester son looked at her in disbelief before narrowing his eyes at her. "Lighting me on fire doesn't ring a bell?"

The brunette waved her hand dismissively, her tone filled with amusement. "That was Ruby. We knew Samantha was on his way." She paused, eyeing him curiously. "You never answered my question on why you're here."

Dean shrugged casually right when they heard the door opening and closing, Bobby greeting the Harvelles upstairs.

"Ellen! Jo!" Dean yelled right before Meg tackled him to the floor of the panic room, placing a firm hand over his mouth.

The brunette's eyes widened when she looked up in recognition of the devil's trap above her. Removing her hand, she rubbed a hand down her face, still straddling Dean's shaking form. But he wasn't shaking from fear, but from laughter.

"I'd watch it!" She hissed, standing up with a huff of frustration.

Still chuckling, the eldest demon hauled himself up, wiping the dust from his butt. "What's your plan here sweetheart? Now we're both stuck." His tone was teasing, enjoying how her plan had back-fired because of her impulse.

Sending him a harsh glare with black eyes, she crossed her arms in annoyance.

….

"I don't want to talk to you!" Sam whispered roughly, not wanting to wake Bobby up.

Azazel smirked before he took a step towards the distressed demon. "It can only be you, Sammy. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. Sure, I'll leave this house. But I'll be back. Plus, you want that brother of yours home safe and sound, right? Hear me out." Just the sound of the yellow-eyed demon's voice made Sam's skin crawl. The utter confidence and cruelty that tainted his voice was enough to cause a pit to form in the tall demon's stomach.

"What do you mean, it can only be me?" He asked softly. Sam wasn't really listening to the monster in front of him because of the worst-case scenarios running through his head about what happened to Dean. At the moment, the demon wanted nothing more than to charge forward and kill the man responsible for him growing up without a mother but something was keeping Sam rooted in one spot.

"You're the only one who can lead my army of course." Azazel paused as he watched the horror overcome Sam's face. "That mother of yours, she promised me more than just her soul when she made that deal so long ago."

The youngest Winchester's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as the yellow-eyed demons words sunk in. "Mom was five when she made that deal. What the hell did you make a five-year old promise?" Sam said through clenched teeth, a sick feeling deep in his gut.

"You're the one Sam. The one whose gonna lead us to victory. I made sure of it when you were born. I told Mary I would be paying you a visit when you were six months old. And I did." Azazel looked smug as he remembered how Mary almost refused him.

_"I'm coming!" Mary yelled as he hurried down their stairs, someone's insistent buzzing of the doorbell getting on her last nerve. She hadn't even noticed the young Dean that was peaking around the corner of the stairs, watching to see who was here._

_Looking out the small peephole of their front door of their small suburban home, Mary's breath caught. Piercing yellow eyes greeted her, the young mother turning around quickly and resting heavily against the door. Her eyes looked around quickly, looking for any sign of her four-year old, missing the small form who had curled up underneath her kitchen table._

_Taking a deep breath, Mary opened the door with a smile to welcome the now green-eyed stranger. "Hi, can I help you?" She questioned, trying to keep her voice level._

_"Yes, I was wondering if I could go pay a visit to your youngest son." Azazel's eyes switched to yellow, a malicious grin twisting his lips as he barged into the house._

_"What are you going to do?" Mary's voice was filled with panic as Azazel started making his way up the stairs._

_"Please! I'll do anything!"_

"I'll keep in touch, Sam." Without any further explanation, the yellow-eyed demon disappeared.

….

"Meg." Azazel began as he eyed the pair, his lips tugging up at the corners. "Ready to go?"

"Been ready." The brunette answered as she sent a glare towards Dean, approaching the edge of the trap closest to the door.

The eldest Winchester stared defiantly at the yellow-eyed man in front of him, fuming with anger at the thought of him laying a filthy hand on his brother.

"Dean, really enjoyed seeing you. Hope to do it again sometime." Azazel didn't even give Dean time to respond before he snapped his fingers and the eldest Winchester son was back up in his bedroom.

….

**TBC**

**Please continue to read and review. They mean a lot and motivate me to sit my butt down and write. Thanks again!**


	18. Chapter 18: Freaking Fantastic

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: Freaking Fantastic**

"What exactly did he say to you?" Dean questioned, his doubtful gaze resting on his irritated looking brother.

"All he said was he has plans for me. That's it." Sam knew lying to his brother probably wasn't the best idea but he didn't want to freak him out. At least, that's the reason he kept telling himself.

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose as he leaned against their bedroom dresser, his shoulders sagged with exhaustion. Just the thought of Sam getting hurt was enough to mentally tire the eldest demon. "So you're telling me, yellow eyes went through all that, just to tell you he had plans for you?" Sam could hear the distrust in Dean's tone but couldn't backtrack now.

"I don't know Dean, Azazel has always been dramatic." Sighing deeply, Sam stood up and patted the eldest demon on the back. "Don't worry, it's nothing we can't handle. I'm gonna go shower."

Narrowing his eyes at the now closed door, Dean could feel doubt starting to form in his gut, knowing Sam a little better than his little brother thought.

….

"A what now?" Dean questioned, his eyes narrowed in confusion as Jo rolled hers. He had made his way down to the kitchen just moments before to ask the group how their hunt had went only to have the blonde hunter start talking about another one. She was standing in front of him with her arms crossed, irritated that she had to keep repeating herself.

"A poltergeist." She reiterated as if she was talking to a small child.

"And you think it's where?" The eldest demon asked, his uncertainty growing the more the blonde spoke. To be honest, he was ready to go out on another hunt, but not sure if he wanted to go on this one.

Her impatience running out, Jo walked over to the kitchen table where her laptop was and pulled up the news article and gestured towards the screen. "A house in Lawrence Kansas." The hunter watched as Dean's eyes widened and a look of horror took over his face. Noticing Jo was looking at him, the demon quickly put on a mask of disinterest.

"Interesting. I'll get back to you." He quickly shut the computer and stormed upstairs, leaving the blonde hunter angry and worried.

….

"Sammy!" Dean yelled, banging on the door to the bathroom where his brother was still taking his goddamn time. After getting no response, the eldest Winchester continued to pound on the door when he got an aggravated remark from his brother to leave him the hell alone. The demon rubbed at his eyes as he felt them going black, memories and unshed emotions flooding through him as he kept remembering the house on that computer screen.

"Everything okay so- Dean?" John corrected himself, leaning against the wall a few inches from where his eldest son was pressing his head against the bathroom door.

Clearing his throat, Dean looked up at his father, eyes quickly changing back to green but not before the old hunter noticed." Everything's fine." The demon answered plainly, his voice gruff.

John nodded, obviously not convinced. "Got anything to do with the case Jo's wanting to go on?" He asked, already knowing it was.

Dean looked at the hunter incredulously, acting as if the man was crazy. "What?" He forced a laugh, feeling relieved when he heard the water stop. "Of course not. There's no reason why we can't go work it."

"Great, we'll leave in about an hour." John gave his son a small smile before he retreated down the hallway, his shoulders somewhat slumped from the weight of this potential case.

….

"And you're positive? How do you even remember?" Sam questioned, not really believing his brother was telling the truth.

Dean narrowed his eyes at the tall demon in disbelief. "What do you mean? Sammy we grew up in that house for the first seven years of my life. I know it's the right fucking house." Sam could tell his brother was getting worked up, but still had his doubts.

"And Jo thinks there's some spirit living inside of it?" The youngest demon squeezed his eyes shut as he plopped down on the bed, not even bothering with fixing his still damp hair.

Dean shrugged lazily, not too sure on the details because he had been too busy focusing on _where _the case was.

Sam stood up abruptly, shooting his brother an apologetic look. "I think I'll stay here."

Dean scoffed slightly before realizing the tall demon was serious. "What do you mean? Trust me, I don't want to go either but it's our house man."

"I just think maybe we should head out." Sam said casually, not meeting his brother's bewildered look.

"Like leave as in leave them?" When Sam nodded, Dean rolled his eyes. "Sammy you're the one who wanted to stay here in the first plac-"

"I know!" The youngest demon snapped, taking a threatening step forward. Dean's eyes widened in surprise as he put his hands up in a calming gesture, not wanting to set his brother off again. "I know. But I don't think this is a safe place for us right now."

The eldest demon, still not clear on what Sam was talking about, rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. "Why not? We actually have four hunters on our side Sam, since when is that not a good thing?"

"Because I'm supposed to lead some fucking demon army and think they might have a problem with that!" Sam admitted harshly, not realizing what he had said until it was out in the open.

"Woah Sammy calm down. What the hell are you talkin' about?" Dean said, his voice soft as he took a step towards his defeated looking little brother.

….

"Wow." Dean said dryly, plopping down on the bed heavily before running a hand through his short hair. He watched as Sam sat across from him, hopelessness evident in the tall demon's eyes. His shoulders were slumped and he was tapping his finger on his leg nervously.

Placing a soothing hand on his knee, Dean looked his brother in the eye. "Listen to me, we will get through this. Let's just stay low for a little while, ya know figure some stuff out. We've got Crowley, Azazel, Meg, and Ruby all on our To Do List." Sam nodded reluctantly, knowing his brother was right. "But," Dean continued, drawing the youngest demon's attention back to him. "That is our house. We gotta take care of it."

Sam sighed deeply, not missing the hurt that was evident in his brother's eyes. The youngest demon should've known that this situation was going to be just as hard on Dean as it is on him. So, Sam gave his brother the answer he wanted to hear. "Fine."

….

**TBC**

**Sorry for the shorter than normal update! I promise the next one will be longer! Thanks to Nina Ferraro (If you had to guess, you'd probably be able to figure out Crowley's plans for Dean.), Babyreaper (Two of your questions got answered! Next chapter or the one after that will answer another one.), randomcupofnoodles (Thanks! I hope they continue to be awesome!), LeeMarieJack (They can do it if they try!), Ncsupnatfan (I guess we'll have to see. Crowley can be a smart cookie.), Little13Silence (YOU'RE SO CUTE THANKS.), and DaughterofNeptune313 (THANKS and sorry, I love cliffhangers(: Hopefully that was some Sam angst you were wanting? Don't worry, more to come.) for reviewing! Thanks also to those who favorite, follow and read this story! You all are awesome!**


	19. Chapter 19: Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note: Remember, my PM box is always open. If you guys have any questions or want to shoot me suggestions for stuff you want to see, either send me a message or leave it in a review!**

**CHAPTER NINETEEN: Home Sweet Home**

_"Dean! Get down here!"_

_The trouble-some five year old dropped his bright green truck he had been playing with at the sound of his mother's irritated voice, not sure what he could've done wrong. Walking/stumbling down the stairs, the eldest demon made his way to Mary who was standing next to what used to be a white wall with her arms crossed._

_"Did you do this?" She questioned, trying to hide a smile as she pointed her slim finger at the poor drawing of a huge elephant scrawled in red crayon on the wall._

_Dean smiled a toothy grin, walking over to his picture and eyeing it with pride. "Ya, dontcha like it? See, that's you." He indicated a wobbly looking stick figure riding on top of the elephant, hair in individual curly strands sticking up from every which way. "And that's Sammy. He's the one crying over there 'cause he got scared. And that's me!" The child beamed, grabbing his mother's hand to bring her closer to his drawing. "See?!"_

_Mary couldn't help but to smile at her son's enthusiasm, all anger forgotten as she watched him explain it all. "Come on, kiddo. Let's get some lunch. How about a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with the crust cut off?"_

_"Yum!" Dean ran over to the kitchen table and sat down, swinging his dangling feet back and forth with anticipation._

_…_

Feeling like taking more than one car was a waste, the team of six all piled into the Impala with Sam, Dean, and Jo in the front and Ellen, Bobby, and John snuggled close in the back.

"Alright, no offense, but I never wanted to be this close to any of you." The eldest demon complained, trying to scoot as close to the driver's side as humanly possible. Jo fully enjoying bugging the living shit out of Dean, wiggled even closer to him before quickly sliding back over with a smirk when he shot her a death glare. Sam rolled his eyes before turning his head to look out the window, lost in thought about how the hell they were going to tackle all the pain in the asses of their lives.

"How long till we get there?" Bobby questioned from the backseat, leaning forward and resting a hand on the seat in front of him.

"Almost six hours." John answered, reaching across Ellen to pat his old friend on the shoulder. "Best get comfortable."

Ellen huffed with frustration, not happy about being smashed in the back between two full-grown men before she leaned forward herself to get closer to Sam. "You said Azazel visited you the other day?"

The youngest demon quickly side-glanced at Dean who met his gaze, a mutual understanding between the two of them to keep the hunters out of the loop. For now. "Uh, yeah. He wasn't that specific. Just said he had plans for me."

The brunette narrowed her eyes slightly, her motherly instincts telling her he was full of it. None the less, she nodded and leaned back.

Clearing his throat awkwardly, Dean cranked up the Metallica. "Should be a fun ride."

….

The closer the Impala got to the Winchester's childhood home, the quieter the car got. Awkward small talk started to dwindle down as soon as they crossed the city line into Lawrence.

The black Chevy Impala rolled to a not-so-graceful stop along the curb in front of the suburban house which had nothing out of place or new since they had left it so many years ago.

Dean turned his body toward the front door, his left arm draped over the steering wheel as he eyed the house fondly, a small smile tugging at his lips as he remembered all the good times they had had there.

Although Sam didn't really remember much of it, he recalls bits and pieces of Mary singing him to sleep with 'Hey Jude' and Dean clinging to their mother's side as she did so. He thought back distractedly to his conversation with Azazel, wanting to know what he had meant. "_I told Mary I would be paying you a visit when you were six months old. And I did."_

"Sammy?" Dean's voice broke through the youngest demon's daydream, Sam shaking his head to clear the memory.

"What?" The taller demon asked, focusing his gaze on his worried looking brother.

"You okay?" Dean repeated while all the hunter's in the car turned their attention on Sam.

The youngest Winchester waved his hand dismissively, lying to his brother through his teeth. "Yeah, I'm fine. Are you ready for this?"

"I'll get back to you on that." Dean grumbled as he got out of the car, taking a deep breath in. After everybody piled out from all directions, the group made their way to the front door.

"Yeah, this isn't weird at all. Six strangers walking up to the door." Jo commented, flicking her long blonde hair over her shoulder as they walked up the driveway.

"Hold up." John ordered, his eyes meeting Sam's. "Maybe just you, your brother and me should go up alone. Might be less suspicious." He offered, his eyes glancing quickly at Dean who had a mask of disinterest occupying his face.

Sam shrugged casually as he looked thoughtful before deciding it was a good plan.

"What are we suppose to do?" Bobby questioned, adjusting his baseball cap. "In case you forgot, we only took one car."

"Just…" Sam hesitated, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "Wait in the car. Pull on down the street so you don't creep out the people who live here and we'll meet you there soon."

After everyone nodded in agreement, the two demons and old hunter made their way to the front door once the Impala had driven off.

"One dent in my baby and I'll kick your ass." Dean muttered to Sam right before the door swung open and a young woman greeted them with a welcoming smile.

"What can I do for you?" She asked, balancing a squirming baby on her hip.

"Juice! Juice! Juice!" The infant demanded, the stressed mother rolling her eyes as she waited expectantly for the mute strangers to state why they were there.

"Um my name's Dean. This is my brother Sam and my… dad…" The eldest demon said the last word through clenched teeth, still not ready to admit who his family really was. "We, uh, use to live here and we were just rollin' through town and wondered if we could see the old place." Dean smiled genuinely, his eyes crinkling in the corners as remembered how his mom use to carry Sam that same way.

_"Mommy, I wanna try!" Dean moaned as Mary bounced her five month old on her side, the baby giggling softly._

_"Dean, I don't think that's a good idea." Mary explained, hating the look of disappointment that crossed her son's face._

_"I'll be easy! Pleasee! Sammy wants me to." Dean begged, holding out his arms in anticipation. Sighing heavily, the relenting mother walked over to her son and placed Sam on Dean's hip, still keeping a firm grip on the baby._

_The eldest boy beamed, eye crinkle in all as he tickled Sam's toes. "I'll take care of ya Sammy."_

"Oh! Sure, come on in! Forgive the mess, we just moved in and haven't completely finished unpacking. I'm Jenny." She grinned and gestured for them to come in, rushing to the fridge to get her fussy child some juice.

"So how you likin' it so far?" Sam asked, trying to maintain pleasant conversation as they all gathered around the kitchen counter, Jenny pouring some orange juice into a sippy cup.

"Well, all due respect to your childhood home, I mean I'm sure you had lots of happy memories here." She hesitated, noticing Dean's weak smile before continuing. "But this place has its issues."

Sam's brows rose in mock surprise, already knowing there were issues. "What do you mean?"

She shrugged, handing the cup to the baby who was occupied in its playpen. "Just flickering lights. Rats in the basement, hell even the sink is backed up." Jenny complained, indicating the sink with her hand. "Plus, there's a huge ugly picture drawn in crayon on the wall over there."

Dean looked offended, thinking to himself that his picture was good for a toddler who had absolutely no artistic talent.

"Anything else?" John questioned, his gaze intense as he tried to take in everything she was saying.

"Uh, no that's it." Jenny said, obviously feeling uncomfortable. As if just remembering something, she snapped her fingers and looked excited. "I think I actually found some of your pictures the other day! Come on and I'll show ya."

"Mind if I use the restroom?" John asked, smiling politely as Sam and Dean went to follow her to the basement.

She nodded warily, not liking the creepy man with the extreme gaze.

After the old hunter heard the door to the basement shut, he whipped out his EMF meter and began casing the house, not missing how the levels spiked in Sam's old nursery.

….

"Wow Jenny, these are great. Thanks again." Dean said a little over too enthusiastically as they made their way up the stairs, John opening the door right as they made their way to the top.

"I was just about to come down there." John stated, chuckling softly as he gave his sons a subtle nod.

"Oh well, the boys can show you the pictures later?" She suggested, closing the door after they had all made their way upstairs.

As the others all walked to the front door, Dean stopped momentarily to look at his picture nobody had apparently had the heart to paint over after all the years. He touched his fingers to the wall lightly, wanting nothing more than to go back before everything had gone to Hell (no pun intended).

"Dean? Are you ready son?"John inquired, the group standing by the door, eyes watching him closely.

Dean nodded slightly, not trusting his voice as he joined them.

….

"So what'd you boys find?" Ellen asked as the Winchester's all climbed back into the Impala, all looking mentally drained.

"The EMF was going nuts in Sammy's old nursery." John explained, not noticing the way the youngest demon cringed at the use of Dean's nickname for him.

Bobby looked at the old hunter patiently. When John gave him a confused look, the baseball capped man rolled his eyes. "What's the plan?"

"First, we gotta somehow get them out of that house." Sam chimed in, turning as much as he could in the seat towards the back without making Jo uncomfortable.

The blonde hunter shook her head, not agreeing with the tall demon. "No, _first _we have to figure out what the hell we're dealing with. We need to know who the spirit is so we can salt an' burn the bones." She finished, looking somewhat prideful.

"How do we do that?" Dean asked exasperated, wishing this all was easier.

Jo patted him on the shoulder, a sly grin plastered on her face. "Research."

…

**TBC**

**Please continue to read and review. It really means a lot and motivates me to write! Sorry this chapter wasn't so action-packed but next chapter you guys will find out what Azazel did to Sam. Stay tuned. You guys are awesome!**


	20. Chapter 20: Wait, What Just Happened?

**Author's Note: What did you guys think of the premiere?**

**CHAPTER TWENTY: Wait, What Just Happened?**

"So get this." Sam began, turning the computer screen towards Bobby who was sitting across from him at the dingy motel room table. "Twenty-two years ago there was a fire in every single house on our street all except…" He trailed off, raising his eyebrow to indicate he wanted Bobby to answer.

"Yours." The old drunk leaned back in the chair, exhaling deeply. "So what the hell does that mean?"

Sam shrugged, turning the computer back towards him. "Well, every single house had the fire in the same bedroom, all occurred in the same week. Of the six houses that caught fire, four had babies that had just turned six months the day of the fire. But, they never could figure out what exactly was the cause. They did find something interesting at the crime scenes though. Sulfur." He finished, running an anxious hand through his long hair.

Dean worried at his lips, deep in thought. He didn't have many memories from when he was drooling age, but he remembers clearly the week Azazel had first shown up at their house. The day he had marched up their stairs as if he owned it. The day he walked into Sammy's bedroom….

"So where does that lead us?" Ellen questioned, crossing her arms as she leaned against the piss-poor excuse of a kitchen counter.

John stepped forward, looking at the youngest demon directly. "Figure out what the families all have in common." He glanced at Dean, taking notice of the way his son's face had paled slightly. "Dean? You don't know anything right?"

The eldest demon gave an unconvincing shake of the head and received a suspicious glare from John. Rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, he sank down on the bed.

"Dean?" Sam questioned, getting up from his seat and walking over towards his brother. "What's wrong?"

Figuring there was no use lying to the person who had been by him all his life, Dean relented. "Azazel stopped by our house that week. And I wouldn't doubt he visited all the other ones."

Sam's brows furrowed in confusion, chuckling humorlessly. "So all these years you didn't think to mention that? What did he want?" He demanded, his brother's eyes widening in surprise at the youngest demon's harsh tone.

"I don't know! I was four years old for fuck's sake!" Dean lied as his eyes switched to black, standing up abruptly and grabbing his keys from off the table.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked, his tone laced with doubt that his brother was telling the truth.

"Out." Dean spat, opening the door just to have Sam appear in front of him and shove the eldest demon back in the room.

"You can't just run away from your problems, Dean!" Sam yelled, his own eyes being enveloped in darkness. "Tell the truth! What the hell did Azazel want?" He pressed an accusatory finger into his brother's chest, nostrils flaring as he did so. The rest of the group were stunned to silence, not wanting to get involved in the brother's yelling match.

The eldest demon's lips twitched with anger and he clenched his fists. "Sam. Move." He ordered, voice gruff.

"Just tell us what you know." The tall demon insisted, face defiant as he shoved Dean once again. Without even thinking, the eldest son put his palm out, flinging Sam up against the wall, a huge crater being left behind from the impact. Sam slumped to the floor, betrayal flashing in his eyes as he hauled himself up. Dean panted, eyes frantic before he fled from the room, slamming the door behind him.

…..

As soon as Dean had taken off out of the parking lot in the Impala, he immediately felt guilty. Not only for hurting his brother but also for scaring the shit out of his friends and taking off with their only car.

But, he didn't feel guilty enough to turn around.

The eldest demon pressed on the accelerator, not paying attention to any road signs as he did so.

"55 mph, little risky don't you think Squirrel?" Dean veered sharply to the right as Crowley appeared in the passenger seat, a look of disapproval on his face. "Trying to get someone killed?" The King quipped, eyeing the former crossroads demon with amusement.

"What the fuck do you want?" Dean spat, pulling off sharply to the side of the road and getting out. His body was tense, waiting for Crowley to make some kind of move as he walked around to the hood of the car so he was standing directly in front of the King of Hell.

"Just here to talk." The grizzly man clarified, looking like he was about to give a business proposal. "I wanted to give you a warning."

Dean scoffed as he focused his glare on his unwelcomed passenger, wanting nothing more than to punch the smug look off his face. "A warning?" He questioned, his tone bored.

"In case you don't remember our chat from a couple weeks ago, you are needed. Seeming as though you aren't the most compliant demon I have ever dealt with, I'm giving you a year to come willingly."

"And if I tell you to get bent?" Dean hissed as his eyes became black orbs, feeling the familiar sense of anger bubbling deep in his gut.

Crowley took a threatening step forward, grabbing the demon in front of him by the collar and yanking him down. The King's hot breath tickled Dean's ear as he spoke. "Then I'll send some Hell Hounds to bring you to me in pieces."

The eldest son's eyes shone with fear as Crowley disappeared, a gust of wind being the only thing he was left with.

….

"Sam are you okay?" Ellen asked, voice filled with concern as she walked over to the youngest demon, touching his arm softly.

Sam shrugged her off as he glanced at the shut door, wondering how his brother could just take off like that again. "I'm fine." He stated, looks of worry taking over everyone's features.

"Sam, your brother is outta control." John scolded, as he took a step toward him. "That anger of his-"

"Is a problem." The demon interrupted. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with the old hunter who just now decided he wanted to play parent. "We will fix it. But right now we have a case and I plan on working it. Let's just figure out what, or who, we're dealing with."

….

"Look who's back." Jo said with a little malice in her tone from her perch on the counter as Dean strolled back into the motel room an hour later, a look of regret on his face.

"Listen, I'm sorry." The eldest demon relented, looking directly at his brother. Sam just gave him a curt nod, not ready to forgive unless there was an explanation. "I'll tell you everything I know."

….

The group got settled, sensing a long story while Sam and Dean sat on opposite beds, the eldest of the two looking extremely on edge while the other just seemed impatient.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, he got right to it. "The day Azazel showed up, mom was scared shitless. He just kinda barged his way in and went upstairs to Sammy's nursery." Dean flicked his gaze to his brother, noticing how his body had tensed slightly. "Being the curious four-year old that I was, I followed mom up the stairs who had been chasing yellow eyes." The eldest demon paused, wiping a shaky hand down his face before continuing. "What I saw, I didn't understand at the time. He was- he took out a knife and he-" Dean stopped, not wanting to meet his brother's prying eyes. "He fed you his blood while he kept mom suspended on the wall. Mom happened to see me before Azazel did and motioned for me to leave and I did."

An eerie silence took over the room, leaving Dean feeling like he was suffocating. He spared a look towards his brother to see a range of emotions taking place in his eyes.

"Dean." Sam started, trying to keep his anger at bay. "Did you really never think to mention this?" The tall demon said through clenched teeth, not wanting to scare his brother off again.

The eldest of the two boys swallowed hard as he squeezed his eyes shut, wishing he had never opened his mouth.

"What does that even mean?" John questioned, crossing his arms as he stood in between the two beds so he could see both his boys.

The room stayed quiet, nobody sure the answer to the question.

Taking a deep breath, Sam stood up. "I for one think we should work this case." The young demon suggested to change the subject, knowing they still had work to do. After receiving mumbled 'okays' from the group, he walked over to the motel room door. "Let's try to get those people out of it the house then go from there."

….

"I'm sorry, what?" Jenny asked with exasperation, looking at the two brother's in front of her like they were crazy.

Not feeling the need to sugar coat it, Dean decided to just put it all out there. "There's a spirit in the house. One that may catch your baby's nursery on fire who I'm gonna guess is…" He hesitated, ignoring the pointed look he was getting from the group around him. "Six months old today?"

The woman stepped back, narrowing her eyes in confusion before chuckling slightly. "I uh, appreciate the fact you're trying to protect us but we're fine-" She started to shut the door only to have John put his foot in the door, placing a firm hand on it.

"You need to get you and your child out of this house." The old hunter insisted, his gaze intense. He wanted to protect this family like he wish he had for Mary and his kids.

She tried to push on the door but couldn't get it to budge under John's brute strength."I'd rather not." She admitted, her voice shaking slightly.

"I'm gonna have to insist." John's eyes were defiant, making it clear he wasn't leaving as long as they were still in there.

….

Dean forced a smile as he waved at the minivan as it pulled out of the driveway and down the street, Jenny giving an anxious look towards her house she left in the hands of six strangers.

"Alright, Sam and Dean you two start making rounds with the EMF meter and if you have any spikes, let Bobby or I know." John paused in his orders, making eye contact with the mother and daughter pair. "You two start laying salt around, start closing off certain rooms _especially_ the basement. Last thing I need is a classic horror movie scenario."

Although the eldest demon hated being given such a useless job, he didn't press and took the detector reluctantly before taking off upstairs with his brother.

After the two groups had left, John turned his attention to his old friend. "You and I are on lookout." He handed the baseball capped man in front of him an iron fireplace rod he had snagged moments before along with a container of salt. Picking up his own set, John set off in the direction of the girls while Bobby went upstairs to cover the boys.

….

"John! Bobby! We got nothing in here." Dean yelled, the old drunk waltzing in the room moments after. He glanced at the baby crib, surprised there wasn't any activity in this particular part of the house.

"Where's Sam?" Bobby questioned, glancing around the room for any indication of a spirit.

Dean ran his fingers over an angel statue absent mindedly before shaking his head and turning back around to meet the hunter's puzzled gaze. "What? Across the hall."

Bobby just nodded, his eye quickly catching something out of the corner of his eye. Grabbing a hold of the eldest demon's shirt, the hunter pushed him behind him before he locked eyes with the approaching figure who had appeared in the corner of the room.

"Bobby stop!" Dean barked desperately, putting an arm in front of the persistent man. "That's my mom."

….

Sam walked in what he assumed was the master bedroom, flicking on the lights before his eyes scanned the walls. He flipped on the EMF detector, waiting for something to happen.

"Sammy, good to see ya." The youngest demon's head snapped up as he spun around, coming face to face with cruel yellow eyes. "Dear old dad is downstairs, big brother is in the other room, and here you are."

Sam heard the click of the door shutting and locking right before he was flung up against the wall.

"What do you want?" The youngest Winchester said through clenched teeth as the yellow eyed demon approached, stopping only a few inches away.

"I've made an investment in ya Sammy, I'm here to collect."

….

**TBC**

**I feel like a lot happened in that chapter. Maybe too much? Small recap: Dean's damned to Hell (See how I'm still kinda with the story line? Ehh? Ehh?), What they thought was a spirit may not be a spirit at all, and Sam was fed Azazel's blood. Does Azazel's blood have a different effect on a half demon? Maybe Sam's like ¾ demon now? Stay tuned for the next chapter! Please continue to read and review, I've had a shitty week and knowing you guys still like my story is always nice(: Thanks!**


	21. Chapter 21: Unanswered Questions

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE: Unanswered Questions**

"Basement is salted." Jo reported to her mother and John who had just finished the living room.

Ellen nodded, placing her empty salt container on the coffee table before taking out two more iron rods from John's duffel for her and her daughter.

"Help me." A groggy voice pleaded from behind them. The three spun around quickly in a defensive position with their weapons raised. Their eyes widened in shock at the little boy in front of them who looked to be about four years old, still wearing superman pajamas.

Against her better judgment, Jo knelt down to where she was at the spirit's level and smiled sadly. "Hi sweetie. My name's Jo. What's yours?"

"Greg." The child answered shyly as he hugged himself. The boy's eyes darted between the three new faces, not sure how trustworthy any of them could be.

"Are you the one hurting these people?" Jo's voice was soft and not accusatory as she wanted to make sure she didn't scare him off.

The kid nodded as his lips started to quiver, obviously taking a liking to the nice woman before him. He took a hesitant step towards the blonde hunter and begged her with his eyes to understand. "I don't want to. This mean man makes me."

Jo brow's knitted together as she tilted her head curiously, Ellen and John watching expectantly. "Who is it? Can you tell me anything about him?"

The child glanced around worriedly to make sure no one else was around before leaning towards the teenaged hunter, speaking in a hushed whisper. "He has yellow eyes."

…

Dean went to take a desperate step forward only to stop with confusion when Mary held out a threatening hand, motioning him to stop.

"Dean, please. Stay back." She pleaded, his eyes filled with sorrow and regret.

"Mom, what the hell? Are you the one hurting these people?" The eldest demon questioned sadly, taking a step forward anyways.

Mary winced and stepped back, putting both her hands up in a calming gesture. "Dean, just listen to me. You need to take care of Azazel. He's going to hurt your brother." She warned, her strong tone wavering.

Bobby stared wide-eyed at the young mother, still unsure how she was there. He took a worried glance towards Dean when he heard the sound of a something breaking coming from across the hall.

The eldest demon turned towards the door with a look of horror, torn between Mary and Sam.

"I've got Sam." Bobby put a reassuring hand on the demon's shoulder and took off across the hall.

"How are you even here?" Dean demanded, his voice gruff with emotions. He was still in disbelief about the fact that his mom was standing in front of him.

Mary shook her head, wanting to remain professional. "It's a long story and I don't have much time. But-" She hesitated, not able to meet her son's prying gaze. "Just watch out for Sammy okay?"

"Always do." Dean answered without any hesitation. "Are you… back?" He asked with uncertainty, not wanting to let himself believe.

Mary smiled, her face enveloped with grief as she looked up to her son's hopeful gaze right before she vanished.

….

"What the hell does that mean?" Sam spat from his position on the wall, a cool breeze coming in from the October night through the open window.

With a cruel glint in his eye, the yellow eyed demon crossed his arms as he watched the distressed demon squirm in front of him. The loud crash of a vase reverberated off the walls, after it had been accidentally kicked to the ground in Sam's hopes of landing a hit on Azazel.

The yellow eyed man's eyes sparked with excitement, eager to get his plan in motion. "Anger like that will get you places Sammy. Wonderful places that people will be telling ghost stories about around a campfire. I hope you're up to the challenge."

Sam's nostrils flared as his eyes switched to black, trying frantically to get off the wall.

"You can smell it can't ya?" Azazel pressed, watching the youngest demon intently. At first, Sam didn't know what he was talking about until the sweet smell of crimson penetrated his nostrils. "The whole time you were growing up, you knew something was different. How every time Dean got a cut or scrape, you wanted nothing more than to lick it clean." The yellow eyed demon's tone was seductive as he tried to make what he was saying sound appealing. "Although, his blood wouldn't have been enough. You'll only settle for the best. Well Sammy, I've got good news."

Azazel reached into his pant pocket and pulled out a long glass vial full of dark scarlet liquid. Sam's body tensed as yellow eyes popped open the lid and took an energized step forward. "Straight from the tap." Without much of a warning, Azazel gripped the youngest demon's face with his right hand, making sure his mouth was forced open before he dumped the contents of the container into Sam's mouth with his other hand.

"Shh, it's okay. Drink up." The older demon soothed, clamping a hand over Sam's mouth and pinching his nose, wanting to make sure he swallowed it.

"Sam?" A panicked voice came from the door. The youngest demon tried to answer but it came out as a muffled complaint.

Seeing no way out of it, the tall demon swallowed begrudgingly while Bobby rammed his shoulder into the locked door, the old hunter's anxiety levels rising when he heard no answer. Sam could hear Bobby faintly yelling for Dean but it was almost drowned out by the sound of the yellow eyed demon's blood pumping in youngest Winchester's ear.

"See was that so hard?" Azazel teased, letting go of the furious demon. "I'll see you again soon Sammy."

The youngest demon fell to the floor the second Bobby and Dean barged into the room.

….

"Mom!" Dean looked around the room hysterically, searching for any sign Mary was still there. He ran shaky hands through his short hair, eyes shining bright from unshed tears.

"Dean!" The eldest demon heard Bobby yell. As if that was all he needed to be brought back into reality, Dean rushed to the doorway to see the old drunk throwing himself at the door Sam had gone in.

"What the fuck is going on?" The demon barked, eyes now black orbs.

"Your brother is in there with the door locked. Figured that might be a bad sign." Bobby answered sarcastically before Dean shoved him out of the way. His demonic strength coming in handy, he kicked the door in to find his brother collapsed on the floor.

"Sammy?" The eldest demon rushed over to the hunched over form, gripping Sam's shoulder so he would look at him.

The youngest demon shook his pounding head as he hauled himself up. "I'm fine. Have we found the spirit?" He questioned as he tried to seem like everything was okay.

"I'm not sure-" Dean started before he was cut off by a rough voice from downstairs.

"Boys! You better get down here!"

….

"The yellow eyed man is making you kill people?" Jo questioned slowly, wanting to make sure the small child understood what she was asking.

Greg spared a glance up at John who had been watching him intently. "Yes. I told him I didn't want to but he said I had to get you guys here." The boy said in a rush as he stared at his suddenly interesting shoes.

All three shared a look before Ellen stepped forward, her tone nurturing as her motherly instincts took over. "What do you mean sweetheart? Why did you have to get us here?"

Seeming wary of the old brunette, Greg took a small step towards Jo who gave him a thin lipped smile. "It's all a part of the bad man's plan."

Sensing something important was about to be revealed, Ellen turned and gave John a hard look. "Get those three down here."

With a curt nod, John hurried over to the bottom of the stairs. "Boys you better get down here!"

As if noticing the old hunter's urgent tone, the two demons and one hunter rushed down the stairs, their gazes resting on the spirit in front of Jo.

"Who the fuck is that?" Dean questioned unsympathetically and earned disapproving gazes from John, Jo, and Ellen. He held his hands up in surrender before walking over closer to the group.

"Greg, can you tell my friends here what you just told me?" Jo asked, standing up and moving to the side of the small boy.

After Greg had reiterated everything, Sam started to look extremely guilty which didn't go unnoticed by the blonde hunter. Figuring the youngest demon was more likely to open up one on one instead of with the whole group, Jo held her tongue.

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose as he squeezed his eyes shut. Exhaling deeply, he motioned for the group to huddle around him.

"We gotta put this kid down." The eldest demon stated once everyone had gathered near him.

Sam looked taken aback, eyes wide with shock. "He's a kid Dean. Plus he didn't tell us why he had to get us here." He chastised.

"No, Dean's right. This kid is killin' people." John argued, meeting Bobby's gaze who gave a nod of agreement. "I doubt he even knows"

"There's gotta be some other way." Jo reasoned, feeling physically sick at even the mention of salt and burning some poor kid.

"What else can we do?" Ellen asked, trying to be the voice of logic to get through to her daughter.

Reluctantly, Jo gave an almost imperceptible nod of the head before she took off outside.

…

The Winchester brother's and Jo had been completely silent the whole car ride home, all lost in thought of what happened in that house.

After John and Bobby had questioned the kid on where he died and how, it didn't take them long to find his bones and take care of it.

The three hunters in the backseat of the Impala all felt awkward, not used to the three in the front seat being so quiet.

Of course, only Bobby knew why Dean was upset, everyone knew why Jo was upset, but no one knew what was wrong with Sam.

Dean kept sideways glancing at his brother, noting the way he seemed to sit taller and how he seemed to radiate a different sort of power then what was usual. Shaking the thought from his head, the eldest demon drove the last hour thinking of different ways to confront Sam on what happened.

Little did he know Jo had the same thoughts going through her head.

….

**TBC**

**Please continue to read and review! It means a lot and lets me know you guys are still enjoying my story and how it's developing! Thanks for keeping with me!**


	22. Chapter 22: Deep Conversations

**Is anybody else really enjoying season ten so far?**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO: Deep Conversations**

Sam's head snapped up at the soft knocking at his bedroom door. He had been jumpy the past two days ever since they got back to Bobby's and he was positive everybody noticed. Standing up from the comfy, worn chair in the corner of the room, Sam stretched before he walked over to the awaiting knocker.

Opening the door with a sigh, the youngest demon was surprised to be greeted by Jo's sullen expression.

"Hi Sam. Can we talk?" She asked in a hushed whisper after noting Dean's still sleeping form on one of the twin beds. Glancing at his brother, the tall demon turned back to the blonde and nodded before shutting the door quietly behind him. Why Jo wanted to talk to him at six in the morning was beyond Sam, but he went with it anyways.

Having a deep feeling in her gut this conversation may get heated, Jo led the shaky demon behind her to the basement, not wanting to take the chance of waking up the other three hunter's in the house along with one easily-agitated demon.

"Jo, not that I don't trust you, but leading me into a dark musty basement at six in the morning is a little concerning." The demon quipped, his lips tugging at the corners as he descended the steps behind the petite blonde.

The young hunter shook her head in mock annoyance, finally coming to a stop a few feet from the bottom of the stairs. Noting the possibility of this being a long conversation, Sam plopped down heavily on the second to last step with a small grunt.

"What's on your mind?" The demon questioned, his brows knitted in curiosity.

Jo worried at her lip, not to sure where to start and not wanting to come off as judgmental. Sighing with frustration, she wiped her clammy palms on her jeans before she crossed her arms. "Are you going to tell me what happened in that house?" The blonde blurted out, not missing the guilt that flashed through Sam's eyes before he covered it up with disinterest.

He folded his hands in front of him, resting his elbows on his knees. "Why do you think anything happened?" He retorted, acting clueless.

Jo could see the nervous tendencies of Sam's start to show; the way he fidgeted with his fingers and completely avoided any and all eye contact with her were pretty obvious.

"Sam." The youngest demon glanced up, her tone reminding him of her mother upstairs. He ran a shaky hand through his hair before he ran it down his face. "Nothing important happened." Sam lied, not concerned by how easily they rolled off his tongue.

"Nothing happened?" Jo scoffed as she uncrossed her arms. "Why did you look so freaked and guilty as Hell when Greg brought up Azazel and how he wanted us there?" She snapped, not in the mood to deal with the lying demon sitting a few feet from her.

Sam tried to look shocked or offended but it looked forced as he stammered his next sentence. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Jo took a step forward and exhaled deeply to try and calm herself down. "Sam, you're super jumpy and you look like you're just waiting for something to happen. That's not nothin'."

The youngest Winchester sighed after realizing there was no way the young hunter was going to let this go. Reluctantly, Sam told Jo the truth.

…

Dean's eyes slowly opened, the bright sun shining in through the cracked curtains. Stifling a groan, the eldest demon swung his legs over the side of the bed, black socked feet landing on the smooth wood floor. He rubbed at his eyes with his thumb and forefingers before finally taking notice Sam wasn't there.

Grabbing the bedside clock, the demon moaned at the bright red '7:00' that was showing. Getting up, Dean pulled on a red t-shirt and sweats before making his way downstairs to try and find his brother so they could talk.

Lazily making his way down the set of stairs, the elder Winchester son's eyes widened slightly at the sight of the basement door cracked open. Being sure to stay quiet, he creeped over and peaked through to see Sam and Jo in a deep conversation. Although he was a little confused, Dean shook his head as he walked away to greet the baseball capped hunter who was in the middle of making coffee in the kitchen.

"Mornin' Bobby." Dean mumbled sleepily, gratefully taking the steaming cup the old drunk handed him with a grunt for a response.

"So." Bobby began, not missing the glare the eldest demon shot him at his serious tone. "Do ya know why your mom said what she did?" He asked, straight to the point.

Dean casually lifted one shoulder as he took a sip, liking the bitter taste of the black coffee, just the way he liked it. "Beats me. She wasn't too specific when I talked to her." The demon felt a pit start to form in his stomach again as he remembered what his mother had warned him about. Rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand, Dean started to look uncomfortable as he debated confiding in the old hunter before him.

As if noticing the inner struggle going through the demon's head, Bobby tried to reassure him. "You can trust me, Dean. Even though we haven't known each other for long, I met ya when you were about two." The old drunk chuckled slightly at the demon's furrowed brows before he elaborated. "Your momma brought you around when she thought I was just a good friend of John's. Only heard from her again after she kicked your old man out and that was only twice more." He finished with sadness in his tone.

Dean digested this new information. His mom had trusted the hunter at one point, why can't he? Deciding he'd ask Bobby about why his mom had talked him to him twice even after she knew the truth later, he felt he could tell this man anything. Dean felt like he was suffocating from the weight his mother had put on him and had to tell somebody, even if it was some hunter.

"You didn't tell Sam, did ya? What mom said?" Dean questioned worriedly, swallowing hard.

Bobby shook his head, not being stupid enough to get involved in family affairs. "Not a word. Figured it was your place to tell him which you haven't yet. Does that not count on your list of important things to mention?" The hunter asked with sarcasm lacing his words as he smirked, disregarding the glare Dean shot him.

The demon sat the coffee mug down carefully as he thought how to explain his reasoning. "Sammy he- he means everything to me. Ever since I was four years old, it's always been my job to protect him, ya know?" Dean paused, rubbing at the stubble that was growing on his chin. "And now- now I gotta worry about what Azazel is gonna do to him?" Clearing his throat, the demon walked a step closer to Bobby, his voice lowering to barely above a whisper. "It's better if Sam doesn't know. Especially that mom was the one who told me."

"What did Mary tell you?" John asked from the doorway in between the living room and kitchen, leaning against the doorframe with a look of betrayal and wonder in his tone. He had to admit, the fact his eldest son was talking to Bobby and not him hurt a little.

Dean looked like a deer caught in headlights as he met John's prying gaze. He didn't want to let his newly found father know about his encounter with his mom, it was none of his business.

Sensing Dean's discomfort, Bobby spoke up. "Just to always protect that brother of his." The hunter clarified, not too worried about lying to his old friend.

John pursed his lips slightly, getting the sense he wasn't going to get the truth. Instead of pressing it further, he nodded curtly before walking over to the counter and pouring himself a cup of coffee. He figured Dean would tell him when he was ready.

…

"What did it feel like?" Jo questioned softly, her eyes searching Sam's for any hint of enjoyment.

The demon looked taken aback, not really expecting that question after all he had just told her. "Um, corruption. I guess." He stated, not wanting to let Jo know just how much he had really enjoyed it.

She nodded, happy with his deep answer before she gave him a thin-lipped smile. "Hey, I mean it could've been worse." She offered, trying to lighten the mood.

Sam chuckled humorlessly as he stood up, his left leg having fallen asleep. "Do me a favor, but don't tell Dean okay? He's got enough on his plate." He asked, his eyes pleading for the blonde to keep it a secret.

Rolling her eyes, Jo patted him on the back before turning to head upstairs. "You got it Sam."

…

_"I gave you a chance Squirrel, should've taken it."_

_Crowley's cruel voice echoed in the large, spacious living room they were in. Sam was standing tall with dried blood all over his face next to his brother who somehow had demon warded handcuffs attached to his wrists. Dean's features were strained, obviously perturbed by whatever was going on. Or maybe it was his totally off the rails demonic brother next to him._

_"Bite me, Crowley." Dean snapped, his tone menacing as he stared the King of Hell down with pitch black eyes._

_"My pleasure."_

_The sound of Hell Hounds growling and snapping their jaws cut off any witty remark Dean might've had. Sam's eyes landed on half a dozen beasts descending on his brother before he jumped into action._

_"Not your fight, Moose." Crowley chastised before sending the youngest demon up against the wall._

_The last thing Sam saw was Hell Hounds latching on to every one of Dean's limps, pulling him to the ground as his blood spilled all over the nice white carpet._

_"Dean!" Sam yelled, his voice filled with emotions as he saw his brother disappear through the floor in a mound of black smoke, one word barely audible over all the growling._

_"Sammy…"_

Sam blinked his eyes open, alarmed by the sharp pain in his head as he went to sit up, not sure how he had ended up on his bedroom floor. The youngest demon cradled his head, an excruciating headache pounding his skull.

_What the fuck was that?_

….

**TBC**

**So Sam's visions have started. Exciting. It can only go downhill from here right? Will Dean tell Sam he's damned to Hell or deny everything? Will John find out about Mary showing up? For what I'm planning to happen, you guys will probably not be a huge fan of me. But, I live for plot twists. Please continue to leave reviews and let me know what you guys think will happen! Thanks to Souless666 (I replied to your review in a PM seeming as though my response would be too long to fit in an author's note), Nina Ferraro (Thanks! I hope you continue to like it!), Ncsupnatfan (Maybe all of the above? You'll have to see.), bookworm0313 (Like I said, I live for plot twists. It's what I do.), Babyreaper (John is always a little trigger happy. I'll tell you, he will react badly.), kasey123 (I'm working on it!), and aparajitha (OMG YOU'RE SO CUTE. Thanks, but I'm not that good. And for future reference, girl(; ) for reviewing! It means a lot!**


	23. Chapter 23: The Cat's Outta The Bag

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE: The Cat's Outta The Bag, Almost**

"The hell you starin' at?" Dean muffled through a mouth full of his breakfast. He had to admit he was starting to feel slightly uncomfortable by the way Sam was watching him with an accusing glare.

"Do you have anything you'd like to get off your chest?" Sam questioned, his eyes narrowed as he waited for his brother to spill his guts, hopefully not literally.

Dean set down the spoon he had been using for his cereal, leaning back in his seat to get comfortable. Thankfully, Ellen and Jo were off on a case and Bobby and John were out back looking at cars, specifically the 67' Chevy Impala. The eldest demon looked thoughtful for a moment, trying to figure how he had screwed up and his brother somehow found out. "Not that I know of. What's gotten into you?" He lied, trying to stall for as long as possible.

Sam scoffed, the vision he had experienced two days ago still vivid in his head. "You didn't do anything stupid did you?"

Dean chuckled, not aware of the seriousness is brother was radiating. "You're gonna have to be a little more specific Sammy, I do stupid stuff all the ti-"

"Have you talked to Crowley lately?" The youngest demon cut in, Dean's eyes widening in shock. "You have, haven't you?" Sam accused, his voice rising.

"What the fucks the matter with you? Of course not. Did you get a stick shoved up your ass or somethin'?" The eldest demon questioned, his words harsh as his brother stood up quickly.

"I'm not the one keeping secrets Dean!" Sam yelled as he held his arms out to the side, glossing over the fact that he _was _keeping secrets.

The eldest son's eyes flashed black as he stood up, not caring how Sam took a careful step back. "Really Sam? Cause ever since we got back from the house, you've been acting different." Dean huffed in frustration, watching his brother start to look like a hurt puppy. Because the oldest demon was smarter then he looked, he put two and two together as he remembered something back to his childhood, eyes widening in recognition. "Azazel cornered you." Sam turned his gaze to the ground, not wanting to make eye contact with his brother. Dean took a step forward, grabbing a hold of the youngest demon's collar and shaking him forcefully. "Didn't he?!" He demanded, eyes still black orbs.

Sam shoved his agitated brother away, not really in the mood to deal with his temper. "It doesn't matter. I've got them under control."

"Them?" Dean asked roughly, eyeing the tall man in front of him with worry.

Sam's voice dropped to where it was barely above a whisper as he spoke. "I've been having visions. And… I had one of you Dean."

The eldest demon shook his head as he turned his back on his brother, pinching the bridge of his nose as he digested the information. _Fucking visions?, _He thought,_ Just one more thing to complicate our lives._"What the hell, man?" He asked as he turned back to face the apparently physic demon before him.

Sam shook his head, not sure himself. "I don't know."

"No seriously, what the hell?" Dean demanded, pissed about the fact that this weirdo shit was happening to his brother. "What are the visions of?"

Sam exhaled deeply, running a hand through his hair. "People dying. You getting dragged to Hell." He paused, trying gauge his brother's mask of emotions. "And I checked, the three people I've seen die, are really dead. So tell me Dean, why the hell am I seeing you get hauled by hellhounds downstairs?" Sam asked, his body starting to shake with anger.

"How the fuck am I suppose to know?" Dean didn't like lying to Sam, but the timing just wasn't right.

"Don't." The youngest demon said as he pointed a shaky finger at the eldest demon. "Don't lie to me. I deserve better."

Dean groaned as he rolled his eyes, really trying to sell it. "How would I know what Crowley has planned? That dick has cards up his sleeve all the time we don't know about."

Any further conversation was stopped, the heavy sound of footsteps approaching the back door.

"Boys." Bobby greeted with a nod of his head as he and John entered the kitchen with grease stained hands.

"Hi- Bobby-" Sam said through clenched teeth as he gripped the side of his head, an extremely painful throbbing starting at the center of it. The youngest demon fell to his knees, eyes flashing black. "Dean-"

"Sammy?!" The eldest son yelled, crouching down to his brother's level. Sam grunted, knowing what was coming next.

_"Dean, do you remember our conversation two months ago?" Mary questioned, her tone soft as she eyed her eldest son._

_Dean nodded, his features a solid rock as he faced his mother, this time not moving to close the three foot gap between them. "I've done all I can. But Sammy- he gave in to the stuff." He glanced, looking defeated, at his unconscious brother who was lying on the hardwood floor._

_Before Mary could respond, Azazel stepped forward and rested a protective hand on her shoulder. "Mommy dearest knew he would." Yellow eyes purred, his cruel gaze never leaving Dean's. "But because I asked her not to tell you, she didn't."_

Sam's brows furrowed in confusion, the vision skipping ahead in the conversation.

_"Mom? Why didn't you tell me? Back in our house, you could've said something!" Dean yelled back, pain lacing his words._

_"I had no choice."_

Just like that, the youngest demon was shot back to reality, blinking his eyes to clear them of the look of desperation on his mother's face.

Sam looked up at his brother from his position on the floor, fuming with anger. "You saw mom?"

Dean inhaled sharply, not even having a chance to respond before the taller of the two stood up and continued. "You talked to her when we were at our house?" He grabbed Dean's shoulders, shoving him into the wall with enough force to leave a crack the length of his torso. "You didn't think to mention that?!" Sam barked, his eyes becoming enveloped with black as he looked into his brother's sorrow-filled gaze.

Swallowing deeply, Dean glanced over at their father who was having the same reaction as Sam.

"Tell us everything." John demanded, his tone dangerous.

"She- she told me I had to save you Sammy." Dean began, he could feel bruises forming on his shoulders from his brother's hard grip but at the moment thought he deserved them. "She told me- I had to save you from Azazel."

…

"So she's still alive?" John asked, anger still evident in his tone.

"I don't know." Dean said softly, now sitting in one of the kitchen chairs while the three gathered around him.

"What?" Sam questioned, not trusting his brother.

"I don't know!" The eldest demon answered back harshly, eyes solid black orbs as his lip twitched with anger.

John shook his head, wishing he could just leave to go investigate Mary's condition himself. But, when he saw his two boys looking lost and afraid, he decided he'd stay.

For now.

There was no doubt in John's mind he would leave eventually, sooner than later, to go find his wife. He owed it to her and her son's to bring her back. But, he'd stay put for a little longer.

"Everybody needs to take a breather." Bobby ordered, trying to keep all the Winchester's calm. Noting the angst slowly receding from the room, the baseball capped hunter looked at the seated demon. "Now, Dean. Is there anything else you should tell us?"

"Nope."

….

Finally having enough of the caring and sharing downstairs, Sam made his way up the steps, planning on plopping down on his comfy bed and reading one of the many books from Bobby's library.

His hand was wrapped around the cool metal doorknob when he smelled it.

The sweet smell of crimson bombarded his senses, his eyes switching to black as he rushed into his room. His eyes fastening on the small glass vial on his pillow, the youngest demon rushed over to it, grasping it firmly as he untwisted the cap.

He downed the vial with no hesitations in one quick gulp, the sense of longing he had been feeling being washed away. He tossed it haphazardly on the floor beside him before his gaze caught a small slip of paper lying next to where the tube had been. His stomach flipped in anticipation as he read the black printed promise.

"_Hope you enjoy. There'll be more where that came from."_

_…._

**TBC**

**I apologize for this chapter not being as long as the others as well as not as action-packed, but next chapter I'll pick up some story lines. I felt the brother's needed to have a conversation even though neither of them revealed everything. But, don't worry, they won't stay too pissed at each other when everything does get out in the open. Please continue to read and review, it motivates me to write! Thanks for sticking with me and I hope you're still enjoying it!**


	24. Chapter 24: A Plan In Motion

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR: A Plan In Motion**

"How was the hunt?" Sam asked as he made his way down the steps, eyeing the group of hunters all crowded around the kitchen table. He had just heard the two female hunters come in and was curious how everything went. As he came to the bottom of the steps, all conversation ceased after the young demon had spoke, four pair of eyes landing on him.

"Everything okay?" The demon questioned warily, stopping in between the kitchen and living room with his arms crossed.

"You might want to call your brother down here." Bobby said gruffly, a hint of regret in his voice. Sam nodded hesitantly, noticing the awkward way Jo was perched in her seat, the look of pain taking over her features.

Moments later, Dean staggered down the steps, hair still a little wet from the shower he just got out of, to meet three accusing gazes from the old hunters and Sam's confused one. "What?" He snapped, stopping to stand next to the tall demon.

Ellen gestured for Jo to stand up who obliged, lifting her shirt to reveal multiple deep cuts and purple bruises. Both the brothers inhaled sharply, concern evident on their faces.

"What the hell happened?" Dean demanded, suddenly getting pissed.

Pulling down her shirt with a grimace and crossing her arms to mimic Sam, Jo looked at the eldest demon with what looked like pity. "Crowley wants to see you."

Dean scoffed. "Good for him. What has that got to do with… that?" He pointed to the blonde's stomach, not wanting to go into detail.

John stood up, looking angry. "He had a demon attack Jo to send you a message." He paused to regain his composure before he met Dean's puzzled face. "What does he want son?"

"The hell if I know! When Meg and Ruby snagged me a couple months back he just said something about needing me alive, I don't know." The eldest demon lied as he ran a shaky hand down his face. His jaw set with determination, Dean snatched his car keys from off the kitchen counter and went to the back door only to have John slide in between him and his way out.

"Where you goin'?" John demanded, his tone harsh as he met his son's gaze.

Dean's eyes became enveloped with black as he leaned in close to his father's face, his voice dangerously low. "To send Crowley a message. Get out of my way."

John searched the eldest demon's eyes, gauging how good of a chance he had at convincing him to stay. Figuring Dean would sooner fling his ass across the room then listen to him, the old hunter side-stepped away from blocking the door.

….

"I see you got my message." Crowley teased, eyeing the musty motel room with disgust. He glanced down and sighed with annoyance as if he hadn't expected there to be a devil's trap waiting for him. "Really? Can't we be professionals?"

"You threw that out the window when you had Jo attacked." The eldest demon spat, still fuming as he watched Crowley's lips curl at the ends.

The King shrugged, not seeming too bothered by his choices. "It got your attention."

Dean yanked the demon killing knife from his waistband, pointing it at Crowley threateningly. "I won't kill you yet just because I don't want your followers on my ass. But here's my message." He stepped forward to where he was just outside the devils trap, eyes flashing black. "You don't touch her or any of them."

"Well Squirrel, I have to admit I didn't expect you to be such a softie about some _hunters._" The King pointed out, putting one hand in his pocket as he watched the irritated demon in front of him.

"This is between you and me. It has nothing to do with them!" Dean barked, mouth twitching with anger.

Crowley approached the edge of the trap to where he was mere inches from the eldest demon. "You could just come willingly. You only have ten months left." He noted, a smug smile creeping across his face.

Dean narrowed his eyes before he chuckled, backing up slightly. "Crowley, you don't scare me." He said matter of fact as he smirked.

Looking amused, the King gave him a pity smile. "Why don't you ask Ruby about her time spent in Hell. You'll change your mind." The eldest demon stared at him with defiance, silently glaring. Figuring he wasn't going to say anymore, Crowley raised his eyebrows impatiently. "We done here?"

Regretfully, Dean leaned down and scraped part of the trap away, quickly grabbing the grizzly man's jacket before he could disappear. "Touch them again, and I'll gut you."

"Don't be a tease." Crowley quipped, his gaze flickering to a spot behind the eldest Winchester. "Hello Moose, I was wondering when you'd be joining us."

Dean spun around, meeting Sam's accusing gaze as he felt his stomach drop.

"I'll let you two work out your problems." The eldest demon glanced back briefly to confirm the King had left, trying to mentally prepare himself for the conversation that was about to take place.

"How could you do this?" Sam asked, his voice soft as he met his brother's defeated green eyes. "How could you not tell me?"

Dean chuckled humorlessly, half-heartedly lifting one of his shoulders. "I figured I'd get myself out of it."

The taller demon scoffed, his tone more upset than angry. "Why do you feel the need to take on all of this by yourself?"

"My job is to protect you." The eldest son gave his brother a weak smile, trying to lighten the mood. "Why kind of big brother let's his little brother take care of him?"

Sam, un-amused, took a step towards him, looking confidant. "It doesn't matter. I'm gonna get you out of this. You're not going to Hell."

….

"How does going to Hell affect demons? Isn't that your kind's home base?" Bobby questioned, his brows furrowed in confusion.

Sam was sitting across from the old drunk at the worn kitchen table, hearing the soft sound of Dean's radio playing upstairs. John was leaning against the counter, staying completely silent throughout the demon's whole explanation about what had happened with Crowley.

The taller Winchester looked at the baseball capped hunter knowingly, a look of horror shining in his eyes. "Hell for Demons is actually worse. And if Crowley has plans for Dean, I doubt it'll be pretty. See," Sam paused, using his hands to emphasize what he was saying. "When a demon goes to Hel, it's for a punishment, like how we double-crossed him. But the fact he's only taking Dean worries me."

The old drunk exhaled slowly, leaning back in his chair. "I'm sure we'll figure it out. How long he got?" Bobby asked, genuine concern lacing his words.

The youngest demon shook his head sadly, annoyed at his brother for wasting time he could've been helping him. "Ten months. I'm hoping it'll be enough time." As if just remembering Jo was not in good condition when he left, Sam glanced in the living room to the blonde's sleeping form on the couch. "How's she doing?"

Bobby smirked, remembering how Jo had threatened to shove the bottle of Whiskey he had been cleaning her wounds with up his ass if he continued. "She's fine. She's a tough girl."

Sam just nodded before excusing himself, saying he wanted to relax a little in his room.

After making sure his son had left, John stole the demon's seat at the table, looking like he was about to explode.

"Go ahead." Bobby encouraged, sensing his friend needed to get something off his chest.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" John asked, his tone remorseful.

Bobby narrowed his eyes, not clear on what the elder Winchester was saying. "Come again?"

John gave his friend an 'are you serious' look before elaborating. "Do we really want to be involved in all this? The last thing I need is more demons on my ass."

"They're your kids, John. They're supposed to make your life hard. You wanted to be a father, helping to save Dean from Hell would be something a parent would do." The whiskey-drenched man argued, trying to get through the thick head of the hunter across from him.

John looked unconvinced before he picked at the label of his beer bottle he had been nursing.

….

The youngest demon was half-way up the stairs when the music that had been playing softly suddenly turned up several notches. Rolling his eyes at his brother's rudeness, Sam knocked on the door.

"Dean?" Hearing no reply, he walked in only to be flung to the opposite side of the room, right into a picture frame on the wall. Shards of glass rained down on top of Sam as he tried to cover his face, looking up to see Azazel with his forearm wrapped around Dean's neck, the eldest demon's back pressed against the yellow-eyed mans chest.

"Hiya Sammy." Dean's nostrils flared as Azazel spoke, applying slight pressure to the short-haired Winchester's throat.

The tallest of the three staggered to a standing position, his eyes switching to black as he met Yellow eye's cruel gaze. "Let him go."

"Dean-o here didn't like the present I was planning on leaving you. He was pretty upset when I told him about your latest habit." Sam's face shone of utter shock as he locked eyes with his brother, not missing the flash of betrayal and disgust that was evident in Dean's defiant glare. "Sammy, I'm gonna need you to come with me. Just a short field trip. I'll let big bro here go if you do."

"Don't Sam." Dean ordered, growling when Azazel tightened his grip.

"Fine." The youngest demon agreed, taking a step forward and ignoring his brother's shouts of protest. "Let him go."

"Sure thing." The Yellow Eyed man shoved Dean to the floor, looking down at him with self-pride. "Say goodbye to Sammy, might be your last chance."

Dean stood up and went to punch the smug look off of Azazel's face but only swung at air.

Glancing around the now empty room, the eldest demon ran worried hands through his hair.

"Sammy?!"

….

**TBC**

**Thanks for continuing with me on this journey, it means a lot. I really appreciate all who read, review, follow, and favorite. You guys are all great. Thanks to babyreaper (Sam can be a little hypocritical sometimes. And just you wait, things are going to get bad hella quick.), Nina Ferraro (I'm glad you enjoy it! Don't worry, it's coming.), bookworm0313 (I like to keep you on your toes(; ), LeeMarieJack (I've sent you a pm to try to clear things up. Any other questions it may be easier for me to answer through a pm instead of an Author's note), ncsupnatfan (So many questions, all will be answered! Glad you still like it!), kasey123 (I'm working on it(: ), and Souless666 (Did you read the PM I sent you? I hope it helped. And addiction works quickly haha.) for reviewing. It means a lot!**


	25. Chapter 25: Snowballing Part One

**I'm breaking this chapter into two parts, mainly because it would've been too long to smash it all in one. I'll try to upload the second part ASAP! Thanks for reading!**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE: Snowballing Part One**

Bobby slid into the kitchen seat across from the distressed demon, setting a steaming cup of coffee in front of him. "Have you found anything?"

Disregarding the cup completely, Dean leaned back in his seat and sighed as he rubbed his forehead worriedly. "You mean besides a whole new level of frustration?"

The old drunk chuckled softly, eyeing the anxious older brother. It had been two days since Azazel had taken Sam and they were no closer to figuring out where he had gone. "Have you tried summoning him? Either of em'?" Bobby questioned, his brows knitted together in thought.

"Yeah, somehow both of them aren't showing up. Which is never a good sign." Dean admitted regretfully as he glanced around the room, noting the now empty stool his father had been perched on for the past three hours. "Where's John?"

Bobby stiffened, his hand tightening around his own cup of jo before he met the demon's curious gaze. "He left."

_"Heading out?" _

_John paused, rough hand grasping the front doorknob. With his plan of leaving unnoticed down the drain, the old hunter turned his body to face his friend. "Just goin' on a beer run."_

_Bobby looked unconvinced as he eyed the obviously full duffel slung over John's shoulder."Mind leavin' that here then?"_

_"Bobby…" He began only to be cut off._

_"One of your boys is missin' and the other is about to lose his head with worry and you're just gonna get up and leave?" The capped hunter accused, keeping his voice low._

_"My wife is out there. I don't expect you to understand." John remarked, instantly wishing he could take it back when he saw the hurt flash across his friend's features._

_Bobby's jaw set as he tried to not smack the incompetence out of the old hunter. Instead, he turned his back and walked to the kitchen._

Dean stopped and blinked, digesting the information before he shook his head. "Left as in, to go take a leak or left as in abandoning father?" He asked bitterly, not trying to hide the venom in his tone.

The hunter shot him a disapproving look before adjusting his cap, looking just as aggravated at the elder Winchester as the demon was. "Left as in he wanted to go track down Mary." He stated simply, not missing the way Dean's body straightened at the mention of his mother.

"He's not going to find anything." The eldest demon said sorrowfully. Hell, he really couldn't blame his father for leaving. Dean himself had almost left multiple times wanting to know more about what happened with his mom. But, the demon actually felt a sense of responsibility for people around him. The demon shrugged, trying to seem casual as he stood up. "Well, I guess I can't say I'm shocked he left us again. But, what can you do?"

Bobby rose to a standing position so he could look Dean in the eye. "He'll be back. Have a little faith."

The demon pursed his lips as if he was considering what he had been told. After hearing the sound of a truck's engine being cut off, he smirked before turning his back on the hunter to go meet Ellen and Jo outside. "I haven't lasted this long by being stupid."

….

The cool October wind whipped at Sam's hair, the loose strands tickling his face. He batted voluntarily at his cheek, not ready to wake up from his peaceful sleep. Just as he was about to drift back into the welcoming abyss of unconsciousness, a familiar sweet smell penetrated his nostrils.

Bolting upright, suddenly awake, Sam searched the room frantically for the source of the smell. His feral gaze landed on the smug looking demon who was sitting in a chair on the opposite side of the room, holding a silver flask in his hand.

"Hiya, Sammy. Have a nice nap?" Azazel questioned, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

The youngest demon tried to recall what had happened. For some reason, how he got here was fuzzy.

"Think hard Sam. It'll come to you." The Yellow Eyed demon quipped, looking amused.

Sam thought, trying to figure out why Azazel was so smug.

And then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

Flashes of Dean being held by the yellow eyed demon, Sam saying fine and his brother getting knocked to the ground passed across his vision. He remembered Azazel bringing him to this abandoned town and then…

"No…" Sam breathed, not wanting to believe the memories of the past two days coming back to him.

_"Drink it, Sammy. It'll make you big and strong."_

_"No." The youngest demon said defiantly, his hard gaze never wavering from the man in front of him carrying the same flask Sam had seen him holding when he woke up._

_Azazel chuckled darkly, confidant as he took a step towards him. The youngest Winchester took a reflexive step back only to back into a dresser. Sam glanced hungrily at the flask, knowing the contents of it._

_"Fine, if you don't want it…" Azazel tossed the flask over his shoulder carelessly, watching with eagerness as the youngest demon quickly vanished and reappeared, his new position on the floor clutching the flask as he emptied the crimson liquid into his mouth._

Sam could feel power radiating through him as he sat on the worn mattress, trying to digest the information that he had been downing demon blood for the past forty-eight hours.

"Oh, don't be that way. It was very productive." Azazel could see the hatred in Sam's features but also didn't miss the longing that was there. He tossed the flask in front of the demon on the bed, standing up slowly from his chair. "I'll be back soon with another batch."

Sam barely even heard the yellow eyed demon leave the room. He was too distracted by the silver container.

….

"Well?" Dean asked as he walked outside, meeting Ellen as she climbed out of the old truck, Jo following shortly behind.

The brunette looked conflicted, not sure if her news was good or bad. "I asked a good friend of mine to look into it. He thinks he might know where your brother is."

"Wait," the demon started as he rubbed his eyes with his pointer finger and his thumb. "You told some hunter about what was going on?" He snapped unintentionally.

Ellen gave him a hard look before explaining. "I told him I heard a rumor some demon was kidnapping people. Asked him to keep a look out."

"You realize," Dean began, losing his patience. "That if he goes to try and take care of it himself what he'll find is my demon brother sucking Azazel's blood right? He'll waste them both!"

"Maybe he didn't give in, Dean. Sam's strong, he can pull through." Jo tried to reassure, returning the eldest demon's glare he shot her.

Dean sighed, running a hand through his hair as he returned his attention to Ellen. "Where?"

….

"Let me out!" Sam pleaded, banging on the wooden door with his fists. He had been doing it for the past hour, waiting for Azazel to show up with more blood.

Was that really the only reason Sam wanted Yellow Eyes to return? For another hit?

The more the youngest Winchester thought about it, he wasn't too concerned with getting back to his brother. He was focused on getting something to satisfy his hunger.

"Sammy, careful." Azazel began, appearing behind the demon, sitting on the same chair as earlier. "You'll break the door down."

"I need more." Sam demanded, taking a threatening step towards him. The yellow-eyed man put his hands up in a surrendering gesture, slowly taking out a slim glass vial from his jacket pocket. The youngest demon eyed it with disappointment, wishing there was more.

"Ah ah ah." Azazel chastised when Sam tried to take the vial from him, yanking his arm back. "First you have to do something for me."

….

"Cold Oak?" Dean asked with exasperation as he and the three hunters barreled their way down the country road. "Why the hell is he there? Isn't that some ghost town?"

"I don't know. I mean, it's secluded. If I were to kidnap someone, I'd go there." Jo pointed out from the passenger seat, earning a strange look from the driver.

"We're almost there. I'd give it an hour." Ellen added from the backseat, frowning as Dean gripped the steering wheel hard enough to turn his knuckles white.

….

"You want me to do what?" Sam asked, eyeing the low-life demon Azazel had strapped to a chair in an empty room on the other side of town.

"See, Sammy. Demon blood is better than Ovaltine, vitamins, minerals; it makes you big and strong!" The yellow eyed demon waltzed to where he was behind the trapped demon, resting his hands on the grunts shoulders. "All you got to do, is kill this pathetic excuse for a monster. Can you do that Sammy?"

The youngest Winchester's brow furrowed in confusion and fear as power bubbled in his gut. He knew deep down that he _could _kill the demon in front of him, but how?

"Just concentrate." Azazel encouraged, eyeing Sam with anticipation.

It was like natural instinct took over as the young trainee raised his right hand, palm facing the demon tied down. He squeezed his eyes shut and focused, imagining what he wanted to do, feeling the surge of strength flow through him.

Sam cried out in pain, gripping his head with his left hand where a headache started to form, completely ignoring the blood that was gushing from his nose as he tried to maintain the hold he had over the demon. Although the youngest Winchester couldn't see it, he could hear the man yelping in pain, his features flashing bright orange.

Finally, Sam couldn't take it anymore and let his hold over the man die down, collapsing to his knees as he panted, feeling physically and mentally drained. His gaze drifted up to the man who had a smug look on his face, obviously enjoying the fact Sam couldn't kill him. Glancing up at Azazel's satisfied look, he figured he must've down something right in his eyes.

….

**TBC**

**Please continue to read and review. It means a lot. You guys have been really great and I can't express how much I love it. Thanks again!**


	26. Chapter 26: Snowballing Part Two

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX: Snowballing Part Two**

"All the progress you've made in the past two hours, Sammy, I gotta say I'm proud." Azazel quipped, patting the young demon on the shoulder. Sam was still trying to catch his breath, eyes locked on the limp body tied to the chair in front of him.

The youngest Winchester pulled a silver flask from his back pocket, taking a swig, not even bothering to wipe the leftover blood from his bleeding nose and his 'snacks' from his face.

"You feel good, champ?" The yellow eyed demon questioned, excitement radiating off of him. Sam nodded slowly, replacing the container in his pocket. "I'm gonna tell you something about that brother of yours and I need you to listen real close."

….

"Spooky." Dean noted as Ellen, Jo, and him walked up the graveled path leading to the ghost town. The falling apart houses looked as if they could be knocked down with a gust of wind, making the demon feel uneasy about the situation his brother was in.

Faintly in the distance, the rescue party heard disgruntled noises coming from one of the buildings a little ways down from where they were. The three exchanged glances before moving forward, the two hunters having their guns raised and flasks of holy water in their jackets.

As they approached the building, Dean gestured for Ellen and Jo to stand on both sides of the door so he could kick it in. After making sure everybody was ready, he knocked the door open with one swift kick and a horrible feeling in his gut.

…

"You want me to do what?" Sam questioned, somewhat exasperated as he tried to digest exactly what Azazel had told him.

"Dean-o wants to take you home. He wants to get that blood you love so much out of your system and have you quit cold turkey." Yellow eyes explained, trying to make it sound like a betrayal.

The youngest demon shook his head, feeling his back pocket reflexively to protect what was in there. "Dean wouldn't do that. If I tell him that it's no big deal, he'll drop it." Sam tried to reassure, waving his hand dismissively.

The old Sam could see what was wrong about this situation. But with Azazel's blood coursing through him, it was like his moral compass was all out of whack. The youngest Winchester really thought what he was doing was right.

"What are you gonna do Sam? If big bro comes barging in here are you going to stop him?" Yellow eyes pressed, hearing the slight creak of stairs from outside the door.

The tall demon looked conflicted, not sure what to do. He needed time to think.

But he didn't have time.

The door was being kicked open.

"Dean, so glad you could join us." Azazel welcomed, amusement lacing his tone.

Sam's feral gaze met his brother's concerned one, confusion rushing through him, not sure what to do.

"Sammy?" Dean breathed, taking in the bloodied state of his little brother. The youngest demon had dried crimson around his nose and mouth, his eyes ferocious as he watched the elder demon closely.

"What did you do to my brother?" Dean barked, his dark cruel eyes resting on Azazel.

Yellow eyes casually shrugged, looking pleased with himself. "I just gave him the push he needed."

A shot ringing out brought all eyes to Ellen, her hands gripping her pistol tight, the barrel still trained where the bullet had gone through Azazel's chest.

The yellow-eyed demon made a 'tsking' noise as he took a step forward. With a flick of his wrist, the two hunters in the room were sent flying through the glass windows, shards of glass flying everywhere.

Dean shielded his face, eyes and mouth wide as he didn't hear any indication of life coming from outside where the girls had gone. His obsidian orbs fastening on Yellow eyes, the eldest demon took a threatening step forward only to have his brother push him back. Dean's brows creased in bewilderment, eyeing Sam like he had lost it.

"Dean, calm down." The youngest demon tried to soothe, noting how his brother only got angrier.

"Calm down?" He spat, not trying to hide the venom in his tone as he shoved his brother back. "Calm down?! Sam, you know who this is! He's brainwashed you-"

The youngest Winchester cut Dean off with a hand motion, sympathy in his features as he tried to reason with his murderous brother. "Dean, he's helping me. Teaching me things."

"By having you drink his blood? Sorry Sammy, last time I checked that was not something normal people do." Dean retorted, disgust leaking into his tone.

Sam looked pissed, his eyes becoming enveloped with darkness as he stared as his brother defiantly. "We're not normal Dean. Hell, we're not even people. What's your problem?"

"My problem," He began, pointing an accusing finger at Azazel. "Is that you are letting this bastard trick you into doing something that's not you."

Yellow eyes took a step forward and rested an authoritative hand on Sam's shoulder. "I told you Sam, your brother is trying to get you to stop. What are you going to do?"

Recognition passed in both the Winchester's eyes, Dean's because he knew he was royally fucked and Sam's because he knew what he had to do.

Just as the youngest demon's hand begun to rise, Dean held out his and sent his brother flying into the wall, knocking him unconscious before he returned his attention to Azazel.

The yellow-eyed demon gripped Dean's throat with calloused hands, slamming him against the wooden walls that creaked in protest.

"I bet you're full of questions Dean-o. Since we now have some time, wanna satisfy you're curiosity while you can?" Azazel teased, relishing the eldest demon's distress.

"Where's my mom?" Dean croaked. Yellow-eyes released him, chuckling slightly as he walked away from the demon who fell to the floor, his back to him.

"Out of everything you could've asked, it was that. Typical Dean, always looking out for his family. By the way," Azazel paused, turning on his heels with a cruel smile plastered on his face. "How's that father of yours?"

The eldest demon staggered to his feet, a remark on the tip of his tongue as his mother appeared a few feet in front of him.

"Mom?" He breathed, unshed emotions flooding his senses.

"Dean, do you remember our conversation two months ago?" Mary questioned, her tone soft as she eyed her eldest son with regret, both of them completely ignoring Azazel who was standing behind Mary.

Dean nodded, his features a solid rock as he faced his mother, this time not moving to close the three foot gap between them. "I've done all I can. But Sammy- he gave in to the stuff." He glanced, looking defeated, at his unconscious brother who was lying on the hardwood floor.

Before Mary could respond, Azazel stepped forward and rested a protective hand on her shoulder. "Mommy dearest knew he would." Yellow eyes purred, his spiteful gaze never leaving Dean's. "But because I asked her not to tell you, she didn't."

Mary looked down, shame overtaking her features as she thought about the situation she was in, wishing to hell she didn't have to do this to her kids; wishing she didn't have to do this _for _her kids.

"Mom?" Dean began, bringing his mother's attention back to him. "Why didn't you tell me? Back in our house, you could've said something!" Dean yelled, pain lacing his words.

Mary's eyes shine bright with tears as she looked into her son's eyes, wanting nothing more than to explain everything to him. "I had no choice." She finally relented, her voice barely above a whisper.

Dean scoffed but his attention immediately fell on Sam who was groaning and getting to his feet. When he turned back, Mary was gone.

"Sammy-" The eldest demon started before he was locked in place, excruciating pain blossoming in his chest as his brother shut his eyes and started to clench his fist. "Sam- stop-" Dean forced out through clenched teeth. He fell to his knees, features starting to flash a bright orange right when the heavy footsteps of a man sounded behind him.

"Azazel." A deep voice spat, walking into the room like he owned it.

"John?" Sam asked, his hold on his brother momentarily letting up as he spotted the gruff hunter. The elder demon fell unconscious on the hardwood floor, face first.

The clicking of a gun's safety being turned off sounded through the room as an aged gun was pointed directly over the yellow-eyed man's heart. "I suggest you leave before I bury this bullet in your skull." John threatened, tearing his concerned look from his youngest son.

The yellow eyed demon paused, weighing his chances of winning against the legendary colt. "No need to ask me twice." Azazel quipped, smugness evident in his tone right before he vanished.

"Sam," The old hunter started, nodding at Ellen who was making her way up from behind the youngest demon with handcuffs glistening in her hands. "You gonna come back with us?" He questioned, keeping his voice calm. He glanced at his eldest son, hoping he was okay.

Looking as if he was about to argue, Ellen took her opportunity and lunged forward, rendering the young demon powerless as she finished cuffing him.

….

"What happened back there?" John demanded, his eyes briefly leaving the road to make eye contact with his youngest son.

Sam looked ashamed, everything he had done the past two days finally coming back to him as he caught sight of his brother's still out cold form riding in the backseat of the Impala in the rearview mirror. Unfortunately for Sam, Ellen and Jo had offered to drive John's truck back to Bobby's for him while the old hunter took his boys in the black Chevy. The youngest demon down casted his eyes to his still bound wrists, obviously not trusted by his father.

"I don't know." He answered weakly, not able to come up with a good excuse as they pulled into Singer's Salvage Yard.

John put the car in park with a sigh, resting his hands in his lap while he tried to think of what to say. He knew he was partially to blame for this. Maybe if he hadn't left his kids when they needed him this would've never happened. So instead of chastising the exhausted demon, he did what a good father would do.

Fishing the silver keys from his front back, the old hunter undid the cuffs and patted Sam on the shoulder. "Why don't you go get some rest? I'll bring Dean in and keep an eye on him. You look like shit and need to sleep." He ended, a small smile tugging at his lips.

The youngest demon just nodded curtly before climbing out, stretching his long form after being cooped up for hours before making his way inside for some deserved R&R.

….

**TBC**

**Please continue to read and review, it lets me know you guys still enjoy it. Also, next chapter or the one after that the boys will be on another good old fashioned hunt. So stay tuned. If there's anything you want to read about (specific case, person, quote) let me know and I'll try to include it. Or if you have constructive criticism, I'd still love to hear it. Thanks for reading.**


	27. Chapter 27: To Feel Or Not To Feel

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN: Too Feel Or Not To Feel**

As Sam slowly drifted into consciousness, he could feel the cool metal of cuffs wrapped around one of his wrists and the soft mattress beneath him. Prying his eyes open, he stifled a groan as he took in the small space that was the panic room and the distinct stench of sulfur occupying the vicinity. His face read of confusion, not too sure how he ended up there since the last thing he remembered was collapsing on the bed upstairs.

"Sammy?" Dean called, his brilliant green eyes peaking through the small opening in the door. He creaked it open slowly, making his way in as instant relief flushed his features when he saw his brother looked okay. "Thank God." He breathed, not caring about the thin painted lines of a devil's trap beneath him as he walked in.

The youngest demon managed a small smile, not forgetting the fact that he had almost done the unthinkable to the person in front of him.

"You feelin' okay?" Dean questioned, brows creased with worry as he examined his little brother and pulled up a chair. Sam waved him off while Dean sat, not in the mood to deal with the elder demons over protectiveness. Especially when he felt like he didn't deserve it.

The taller of the two lowered his gaze and switched to a sitting up position, trying to make himself comfortable even with one hand attached to the bed. "I almost killed you Dean." His voice was barely above a whisper as he spoke, shame and regret evident in his voice.

A small smirk tugged at the eldest demon's lips as he patted Sam on the shoulder. "You almost sent me downstairs early there, Sammy." He teased, trying to lighten the mood.

Sam shot Dean a glare, which the eldest demon promptly ignored as he continued more seriously. "Sam, that wasn't you back there."

"The hell it wasn't." The youngest demon retorted, not wanting his brother to defend his actions.

Dean ran a tired hand down his face, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to think of what to say to his brother and to get him to understand he wasn't mad. Finally after some thought, he looked Sam right in the eyes. "Azazel messed with your head. That wasn't you." He said confidently, leaving no room to argue.

"I'm a monster Dean. I'm a World Class Freak with Azazel's blood running through me!" Sam yelled, getting aggravated at his brother's calmness.

"It doesn't matter what you are, it only matters what you do." Dean said softly, begging with his eyes for the youngest demon to understand he shouldn't blame himself.

Still looking unconvinced Sam let out a slow exhale, suddenly curious how he got into the panic room. "Why am I down here?"

Dean looked embarrassed, standing up slowly and rubbing the back of his neck. "You kinda need to cleanse." He offered, not sure what to call it. He recalled briefly the conversation he had with Bobby and his father earlier.

_"Dean?" John said with surprise, jumping up from his seat at the kitchen table as the eldest demon made his way wobbling down the steps pale faced._

_Dean looked puzzled, having been unconscious when his father had shown up and saved their asses. He joined the two hunters in the kitchen, glancing around for his brother._

_"You're back." Dean said offhandedly, still wondering where Sam was._

_John nodded awkwardly, wishing his son had been awake for when he had charged in at Cold Oak. "Yeah, I uh-" He paused, clearing his throat. "I tracked you guys back to that abandoned town after talking to Bobby and came in just in time."_

_"Real fucking convenient." Dean muttered, shutting his mouth when Bobby shot him a disapproving stare. Finally having enough, the demon looked at the baseball capped hunter anxiously. "Where's Sammy?"_

_Bobby stiffened, shooting his friend a look before returning his attention to the worried demon standing before him. "He's in the panic room."_

_"Why?" Dean demanded, suddenly getting angry. He turned, planning on going downstairs only to have John block his path._

_"Easy there, son. Just wait a minute." John ordered more then asked, placing a rough hand on the demon's chest._

_The elder Winchester kin stopped momentarily, glancing at Bobby instead of his father. "Explain." He barked, his level of patience dwindling._

_"Sam needs to clear his system completely of all that blood." The old hunter started to explain, adjusting his cap so he could see the standing demon. "He's in no shape to be let off a leash just yet."_

_Dean's eyes widened slightly in understanding, although he wished it weren't true. He knew the blood had affected Sam negatively, but not enough to send him into rehab in the panic room. "What exactly is gonna happen to him?" Dean demanded, not liking the fact his brother's life was in the hands of the hunters._

_"Here, lemme just check my demon detox manual. Oh wait, there isn't one." Bobby answered sarcastically, giving the middle Winchester a pointed look._

_The sound of a pained scream coming from the basement cut off all conversation and had Dean trying desperately to go downstairs, only to have John tackle him to the floor, demon warded cuffs the old hunter's hands, ready to be used as if John had been waiting for complications involving his eldest son._

_"It's just the affects of the detox, you need to let nature takes it course. Do I need to cuff you to the damn fridge?" John hissed, his words more of a promise than a threat._

_After some grumbled string of curses, Dean shoved his father off before plopping down in a seat at the kitchen table, listening to the sounds of pain coming from below him._

"Cleanse?" Sam questioned, pulling Dean out of his reverie. "What the hell does that mean?"

The eldest demon shook his head, knocking on the panic room door loud enough for Bobby to hear him from the basement steps. "I don't know man, the blood just has to get out of your system. Have you had any pain?" He asked, searching his brother's face to see if he was aware of the screaming he had been doing not even half an hour ago.

This time Sam shook his head, confused by Dean's question. His attention shifted to the door when he saw Bobby opening it slowly, giving him a thin lipped smile.

"Ready?" The old hunter asked, his voice gruff as he looked at Dean with a small blade in hand.

"Yeah," The short-haired demon started, turning back to his brother. "You gonna be okay? Rest up. Ellen found us a case so you need to be back on your feet." Dean smiled, although it looked forced as Bobby scraped some of the paint away and the demon stepped out. "See ya soon, Sammy." He finished just as the door clanked shut.

….

Dean was sitting at the kitchen table, head in his hands as he tried to drown out the incessant yelling coming from below him.

"You look like shit." Jo pointed out, coming up from behind and snagging the seat across from the eldest demon.

"Thanks. I try." Dean quipped, raising his head slightly to meet the young hunter's gaze.

"How's he doin'?" Jo questioned, suddenly becoming serious as he waited patiently for him to answer.

Dean sat up, rubbing at his bloodshot, tired eyes before looking at the blonde. He took a swig from his beer, debating his answer. "He's… okay. Depending on what you're definition of okay is." He finally answered, although he sounded unsure.

"He's alive right?" Jo offered, trying to give the situation a brighter spin. The elder Winchester shrugged half-heartedly, picking at the label of his half-drunk bottle.

"So what's this case about?" Dean asked, wanting desperately to switch the topic away from his hurting brother.

Jo took out a piece of paper that was folded up in her back pocket and slid it across the table to him. "We think it's a shifter."

"A shifter?" Dean asked, his brows knitted in confusion.

The hunter plucked the paper away from him, taking on a teacher-like tone of voice as she educated the demon. "Like a shape shifter." The confusion receded some from Dean's face, still unclear on what exactly that meant. "They find someone and take on their form. They usually go and rob banks, which is exactly what we think this one is doing. There are a ton of testimonies about this one in particular; saying how the person was a straight arrow, never would've done something like robbing a Jewelry store and killing the manager." She finished, shrugging slightly.

"So where do we go from here?" The middle Winchester asked, his interest being peaked.

"Well we have a witness, but the local police don't think he's reliable." Jo explained.

Dean scoffed, leaning back in his chair as exhaustion slowly started to seep in as Sam started a new round of screams. "What's his name?"

"Um…" The blonde hesitated, searching the article for the name of the security guard on duty. "Ronald Reznick."

….

Sam could feel his cold sweat dripping down his forehead into his hair, making his hairline damp as he struggled on the mattress.

"Get away from me!" The tall demon pleaded, his voice breaking as he watched his brother circle him with a wicked knife grasped in his calloused hand.

Dean laughed darkly, venom dripping from his voice as he spoke. "Keep on begging Sammy, it won't do you any good. This is just a little payback for you almost killing me. Decided you wanted to send me downstairs ahead of schedule?" He taunted, slicing the sharp blade across the cuffed demon's chest.

Sam moaned in pain as he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to bite back any response. He felt tears springing to his eyes, wishing Dean would just stop.

"Is Sammy going to cry? Mommy's little girl going to beg for mercy?" Dean leaned over to where his hot breath was ticking his ear, sending chills down his brother's spine. His voice dropped dangerously low as he rested a firm hand on the tall demon's shoulder. "Say the magic word."

"Please- stop." Sam sobbed brokenly. He pried his eyes open only to find a completely empty room.

The demon sat up quickly, hearing the sound of his brother's malicious laughter echoing in his head as he frantically felt his chest, feeling nothing but smooth skin.

Sam glanced around the room, his eyes wide and afraid as he tried to figure out what the hell was happening to him.

….

**TBC**

**Please continue to read and review. It means a lot. Please remember my PM box is always open if you need any clarifications or want to talk about something. I had more motivation to write this chapter by tonight since we don't have a new episode to hold us over till next week. So at least you have a new chapter. Thanks to Nina Ferraro (I hope you enjoyed this chapter!), ncsupnatfan (Jody will be making an appearance and this is certainly not the last of Sam drinking demon blood. Stay tuned!), 1983Sarah (I'm glad you like them!), LeeMarieJack (There is plenty of time for brotherly bonding. And Sam will have no choice but to look out for Dean as his year dwindles down.), Babyreaper (I'm a Dean Fan too, don't worry. John doesn't trust Sam, as you saw by how he awoke in the panic room.), and kasey123 (I'm on it!) for reviewing! You guys rock!**


	28. Chapter 28: Shifter Part One

**CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT: Shifter Part One**

"So what's it like, being an FBI guy?" The Jewelry store clerk purred, leaning her elbows on the glass counter top as she gazed up at Dean who was completely decked out in a cheap suit.

The eldest demon grinned, giving off a flirtatious vibe as he rested his arm on the same counter, closing the small distance between the two of them. "Well it's dangerous." He began, laying it on thick. "And the secrets we've gotta keep. God the secrets." He looked up as if in thought, shaking his head slightly before turning his attention back to the brunette. "But mostly it's, it's lonely." He finished, trying to come off as remorseful.

"I so know what you mean." The clerk whose nametag read Frannie practically gushed.

Jo tried to ignore the demon's disgusting flirting as she and Ellen interviewed the manager who had some helpful information.

"And that's when she took his gun?" Ellen questioned, her brows furrowed in concentration as she listened to the manager's story.

The middle-aged man shook his head, looking horrified. "She shot him in the face. I heard him die. Over the phone. He had called me." He relayed, referring to the night watchman.

"She killed herself?" Dean questioned Frannie, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Well, the cops said she dropped a hair dryer in the bath and fried herself." She paused, looking innocent in every way of the word possible. "They should know right?"

The eldest demon tried to hide his scoff as he straightened. "Yeah, well thanks Frannie. I think that's all I needed."

The clerk grabbed his arms softly, a playful smile playing at her lips. "Are you sure? Because I've got more. You know," She looked around coyly as she leaned in closer to him to whisper. "If you wanted to interview me in private sometime?"

Although Dean wanted nothing more than to say 'hell yeah', he knew Jo and her mother wouldn't approve.

"So you never actually saw the security camera footage yourself?" The blonde hunter asked, pulling the manager's attention away from Ellen to her.

"No, the police, they took all the tapes." He relented, looking irritated.

"Yeah, of course they did." Dean said disdainfully as he approached. He clapped Jo on the shoulder, waving Frannie's number at her with mischief shining in his eyes.

…

"Fucking cops." Ellen muttered under her breath, riding in the backseat of the Impala while the eldest demon drove rather recklessly. He gave her a funny look in the mirror, surprised at her potty mouth.

"They're just doing their job, Mom." Jo pointed out from her seat in the passenger side.

Ellen laughed bitterly, her voice obviously annoyed. "No, they're doing our job. They just don't know it." Rolling her eyes, she glanced at her daughter who had a printed off article in her lap. "Jo, what did you find out about this bank?"

Dean pulled off to the side of the road, parking in front of a ramshackle house that needed some major work. As the group got out, still dressed in their FBI business wear, they all pulled out their fake badges.

"Uh, it was hit about a month ago. Same M.O. as the jewelry store." She trailed off, skimming the article quickly as they grew closer to the house. "This guy Resnick, he was the only security guard on duty." She quickly folded up the article and shoved it into her pocket, ascending the concrete steps.

"Mr. Resnick? Ronald Resnick?" Dean called as he banged on the screen door impatiently. He had begun knocking once more when a bright light flooded their visions, the three shielding their eyes.

"Son of a bitch." The demon muttered as a short, plump man walked up to the door warily.

The man who they assumed was Ronald peered at them with suspicion. "Who are you?"

"FBI, Mr. Resnick." Ellen clarified as they all presented their badges to the man.

Ronald squinted at the badges carefully through the screen, still cautious of the group. "I already gave my statement to the police."

"Yes, we just had a few questions about you're statement." Jo said as she smiled, trying to seem likable.

The security guard looked taken aback, surprised. "You read it and still want to talk to me?"

"Sure do." Ellen answered, her tone pleasant although Dean could tell in her posture she was losing her patience.

"Well, come on in!" He said excitedly, opening the door and leading them through his messy home into a cluttered room. As they walked in, they took in the walls completely covered in alien pictures and various conspiracy theory posters.

"This guys crazy." Dean whispered to Jo, earning an elbow jabbed into his side as she walked in front of him with a small smirk.

"None of the cops ever called me back. Not after I told them what was really going on." He began as he took a seat, gesturing for them to do the same.

The girls sat precariously on the couch, Dean situating himself on the arm of it, just imaging all the germs that probably covered it. "So you uh," The demon started, feeling uncomfortable by Ronald's intense gaze. "You let Mr. Morales into the back after hours, right?" He asked, referring to the man who had committed the murder.

"Yeah, I mean Juan and I normally played cards whenever I had the nightshift. But, the thing I let into the bank… wasn't Juan." Ronald stood up, his tone becoming urgent as he begged the three with his eyes to believe him. "I mean, it had his face, but it wasn't _his_ face. Uh, every detail was perfect, but too perfect, you know? Like if a doll maker made it, like I was talking to uh a big," He stopped, searching for the words. "Like a big Juan-doll." He finished.

Dean sat there, trying to choke down the snide comment that was on the tip of his tongue, thankfully getting saved by Ellen chiming in. "A Juan-doll?" She asked doubtfully.

"Look, this wasn't the only time this happened. Okay?" Ronald stood up, stifling through his desk for a folder, finally finding it and handing it to Jo. "There was this jewelry store, too. And the cops and you guys won't see it!" Jo flipped through the folder, shocked by all the work this normal guy had done. "Both crimes were pulled by the same thing." Ronald concluded, his tone excited.

"And what was that, Mr. Resnick?" Ellen asked, sounding bored.

The security guard returned to his desk, turning back around holding a copy of the magazine Fourteen Times with the headline 'Birth of the Cyberman.' "Chinese have been working on 'em for years. Part man, part machine. Like the terminator. But the kind that can change itself to look like other people."

Dean smirked, looking amused. "Like the one from T2."

"Exactly!" Ronald agreed, smiling broadly. "See, so not just a robot, more of a…. a mandroid."

"And how do you know for sure?" Jo questioned, handing the folder back to the security guard.

Ronald held up one finger, rushing over to the VHS player and inserting a tape. "See, I made copies of all the security tapes before the cops got them and buried them." The demon nodded, understanding the strategy behind his move. "Now watch." He ordered, as the tape began to play. The group watched, definitely seeing the way Juan's eyes had a light-flare. "See? He's got the laser eyes! That is not no damn camera flare."

Ronald continued, showing them a bunch of evidence, where he thinks the thing is hold up, and how the crimes are grouped together. Dean nodded, looking impressed while Ellen had a mask of all business plastered to her face.

"Mr. Resnick," The brunette began, standing up to where she was looking directly in Ronald's eyes. "Listen to me, there is no such thing as Mandroids. It's just a camera flare. I'm sorry, but it's the truth." Ellen lied causing Dean and Jo to look at her, startled that she didn't tell the guy the truth.

"Get the hell out of my house!" Ronald ordered, regretting trusting the three.

Ellen looked calm, not too bothered by the demand. "First things first."

…

"I mean that has got to be the kicker." Dean started as he plopped down on the hard motel room mattress. He adjusted his blue button-up sleeve, a smirk tugging at his lips. "I mean, you tell that poor son of a bitch that…" He stopped, trying to remember. "What did you say? Remand the tapes that he copied? Classified evidence of an ongoing investigation?" The demon laughed, remembering the look of utter hatred that Ronald had shot Ellen. "That's messed up."

The brunette shook her head as she sat down at the creaky table to watch the tape again more closely. "It had to be done. That man did not need to know about the supernatural, he's better off bein' left in the dark."

"I mean, come on, you could've at least thrown the poor bastard a bone. He did some pretty good legwork here." Dean noted as he looked at the file of all the evidence Ronald had gathered, pulling out a map of the city.

"Mandroid?" Jo asked, slightly amused at just the idea.

Dean shrugged, still chuckling to himself. "Except the mandroid part. I liked him, he's not that different from you guys. People probably think you guys are crazy." The demon argued, not yet ready to classify himself as one of them, as a hunter.

"Yeah well, he ain't a hunter, which means it's our job to keep him safe and not tellin' him what this thing really is." Ellen said firmly, freezing the tape on the frame with Juan's eyes lit up. Jo walked over to the demon, snatching the map from his hands as she sat down at the table to get to work.

"What exactly is this thing?" The middle Winchester asked, wishing he didn't feel so clueless about this stuff.

Ellen walked over to him, flipping through a worn journal she had brought with them. "This belongs to your daddy. This has everything he knows about the supernatural in it. And this," She pointed to a specific page and heading. "This is a shape shifter which is what I'm guessin' we're dealin' with."

Dean took the journal, studying the page and many others with curiosity while the brunette hunter sat back down, watching what her daughter was doing.

It didn't take the two hunters long to figure out what exactly the shifter's route was and for them to have a heading. After reluctantly putting his father's journal down on the bed, Dean grabbed his keys off the counter and headed outside with the girls.

….

Bobby set his scotch glass down on his worn table with a clank, wishing he could find a better way to try and drown out Sam's screams coming from the panic room. Checking his watch tiredly, the old hunter was surprised to see it had been going on for three hours straight.

"Dean, stop, please!"

Bobby stood up and fetched more whiskey from the kitchen counter before plopping back down and pouring himself another drink with a long sigh. He wiped a rough hand down his face, wishing he had a distraction.

"Help! Somebody! Help me!"

The shrill sound of Bobby's cell phone ringing gave the old hunter the relief he needed as he flipped it open to accept the call, not even caring to check the caller ID.

"Hello?" He answered, his exhaustion seeping into his tone.

"Bobby?" Ellen asked with worry, not liking the sound of the hunter on the other end.

Bobby smiled to himself, taking a sip before replying. "How's the case goin'? Figure anything out?"

"Yeah, it's a shifter. Should be easy. We'll be back in the next two days." There was silence on the other end of the call and Bobby could hear the faint sound of the eldest demon speaking in the background. "How's Sam?" She finally finished, obviously the question coming from Dean instead of the brunette.

"He's-" The baseball capped hunter got cut off by another plea for help coming from the basement. "He's alright. Getting there."

"Well, take care of him. Yourself too, try not to drink yourself to death." With that, Ellen hung up.

Bobby shut his phone, his gaze lifting as John walked into the room, red eyed and pale.

"Any updates?" The elder Winchester questioned, his voice gruff as he came and joined his friend at the table.

Bobby smiled weakly, not wanting to involve John with the hunt that was going on involving his eldest son. So instead, he told him the one thing that might actually help someone. "Go check on your son."

….

"Ruby, I think Dean may need some motivation." Crowley stated, rocking back and forth in his office chair with a thoughtful expression.

The blonde demon laughed bitterly, setting down the tiny glass sculpture of the King's head back on the desk with disgust. "If by motivation you mean a pack of hounds, then I agree."

"Dean doesn't respond to fear." Meg chimed in from her position leaning against the china cabinet. "If he did, he'd be down here already."

"So what do you recommend then, pet?" Crowley asked, waiting expectantly.

Meg shrugged casually, straightening and walking over to be more active in the conversation. "We give him reasons not to wait. I can get him down here." She concluded confidently, earning doubtful looks from the other two demons in the room.

Crowley sighed, wishing he had a better plan than to let the brunette go to try to work some magic. Begrudgingly, the King saw no other option and waved his hand in a gesture of 'go for it'.

With something resembling a malicious grin, Meg walked out the door with a spring in her step.

….

**TBC**

**Because this chapter was just getting super long, it's being split into two parts. Thanks for reading and reviewing it means a lot! Please continue doing what you're doing. It motivates me to update sooner. Let me know what you guys are thinking, what you want to see more of, do you like hunts this detailed, constructive criticism, people or quotes you want to see, just anything you want to leave me with. Thanks and I hope you enjoyed!**


	29. Chapter 29: Shifter Part Two

**CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE: Shifter Part Two**

"Why do we have to wear these stupid outfits? I feel like I'm about to try out for a play." Dean complained, running his hands over the blue technician outfit with distaste.

Jo rolled her eyes, handing him a tool box to help complete their ensembles as they made their way into the bank, Ellen trailing behind them in regular casual wear, posing as just another bank-goer. "We have to look the part. Now, get ready, it's show time." She gave him a little shove as they approached a security guard, both of them smiling politely.

"Well we haven't had any flags go up on our system yet." The guard stated as he began to lead them to the observation room after Jo's short explanation on why they were there.

The demon nodded, making sure to match his pace with the man walking rather briskly. "No, this is a glitch in the overall grid. We just want to make sure the branch monitors are kosher."

"Well, better be safe than sorry, I guess." The guard relented, unlocking the door for them.

Jo walked in, glancing between all the different monitors, captivated. "That's the plan."

The pair watched as multiple screens showed different angles of the property, covering every room including the main lobby where they spotted Ellen reading a magazine.

"You guys need anything else?" The guard asked, ready to leave them to do their work.

"Oh no, it's just a routine check, we should be in and out." Jo clarified, already sitting down in one of the rolling chairs.

The guard smiled and gripped the door handle. "Okie dokie." With that, he left them alone.

Dean smirked, plopping down in the chair beside the blonde hunter. "I like him. He says 'okie dokie'."

Jo tapped her fingers on some keys, her brows furrowed in concentration as she watched the screens. "Yeah well, he could be the shifter, Dean." She pointed out, sideways glancing at him.

"I hope you at least brought some popcorn." Dean grumbled as he leaned back in his chair with a bored expression. "I thought hunting was always exciting. You know, slaying monsters and shit. Not playing dress up."

Jo laughed at the demon's ignorance, stopping her quick typing as she turned to face Dean. "Hunting's not all perks. There's research, tracking, potential injuries, emotional trauma." The blonde trailed off, her tone as if she had experienced everything she had listed.

"What kind of emotional trauma?" The middle Winchester asked, his tone serious and sincere.

"Look." Jo pointed to one of the screens that showed the guard from before talking to one of the other employees with completely normal eyes. The pair silently decided to move on from the topic, but the demon made a mental note to go back and ask her about it later.

"Looks like mister 'okie dokie' is… okie dokie." Dean joked, receiving a slightly amused glare from the petite hunter.

Just as the demon was about to lean back, his eyes caught something. "Hold up. There." He indicated the second monitor up where the bank manager was helping out a co-worker with lit up eyes.

"Yatzee." Dean said cheerfully.

"Don't say that."

…...

"What's the game plan?" Dean asked as he and Jo rushed down the stairs to get to the lower level.

"Um, I'm working on it." Jo admitted, skidding to a sudden stop at the bottom of the stairs when her eyes caught sight of Ronald chaining up the door. She stuck her arm out, barely stopping the demon from barreling down the cement steps towards the security guard.

Dean and Jo shared a look of dismay, realizing they were screwed to Hell.

….

John made his way down the creaky basement steps warily, not sure what he would find as he slowly approached the panic room door.

With a nervous tremor in his hands, the aged hunter hesitantly opened up the small peak hole so he could mentally prepare himself.

Thankfully, his son _looked _normal, though he knew Sam's current mindset was far from that. The demon was sprawled out on the too-small-for-his-lanky-form cot, sweat droplets springing up from his forehead with his eyes squeezed shut as he muttered something under his breath.

With new found confidence, the eldest Winchester opened the metal door, causing the demon's eyes to fly open, dark wide orbs fastening on his father.

"Hi Sam." John said plainly, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly as he tried to ignore the obsidian orbs fixated on him.

The youngest Winchester briefly recognized the small mannerism his brother used often, quickly losing his focus when another hallucination started to circle him.

"Well isn't this a sight. Daddy dearest is down here to pay a visit." Dean taunted, crouching down next to the distressed Sam, his voice getting dangerously low. "Careful Sammy, you can't trust a hunter. I bet he's got that knife on him."

The demon quickly discredited the apparition, knowing his real brother had taken it with him on the hunt he was working; the one Sam had been hoping to go on.

John shuffled forward a few steps, looking extremely uncomfortable as he shoved his calloused hands into the front pockets of his worn jeans. "You doin' okay?" He asked, noticing how his son had his eyes locked on a spot to the left of where he was standing.

"Hate to break it to you Sammy, but you got your looks from this one." Dean said with fake pity, gesturing towards the hunter with his thumb as he leaned against the wall.

"I'm- I'm fine." Sam managed, his voice hoarse from all the screaming he had been doing. He switched to a sitting position, thankful that Dean had removed the demon ward handcuffs before he left.

John nodded as awkwardness began settling into the small space, neither of the two sure what to say.

"So uh- are you seeing things?" The eldest Winchester blurted out, hoping his abruptness wouldn't discourage his son from responding.

Sam laughed bitterly, his tone lacking humor as he met his father's curious gaze. "You mean besides my brother threatening to cut out my insides and roast them on a spit before feeding them to me?" He smiled weakly, ignoring John's horrified expression. "Nothing."

"It's a guilty pleasure." Dean chimed in, smiling cruelly.

"That's uh-" John scratched at his beard, not knowing how to respond to that.

Tired of watching his father squirm, Sam decided to save him. "Yeah."

"Do you think you're almost clear?" The hunter questioned, his brows knitted in worry.

The youngest Winchester exhaled deeply, trying to judge where he was at in the process even though he had nothing to go by. "Well, I don't feel the need to go tap a vein of Azazel's, so that's a good sign right?"

John's lip tugged at the end slightly, as he turned, ready to exit. "Yeah, I'll check back in after about an hour."

Dean pursed his lips, stepping away from the wall and walking closer to his brother. "Wow, Pop is gonna stick around. I'm surprised he hasn't turned tail and hauled ass out of here yet."

Sam just nodded in response to his father, hoping to God he'd be clear by the time he returned.

….

Dean and Jo waited patiently, neither of them breathing in order to not alert Ronald that they were there. Excruciatingly long seconds went by at a snail's pace as they waited for the guard with an AK-47 slung over his shoulder to finish chaining up the doors, finally relaxing when he turned and went the opposite way of where they were standing.

"What are we going to do?" Dean asked, his voice urgent as the man with an automatic weapon retreated farther out of sight towards the bank lobby that was full of innocent people including Ellen.

Jo ran a nervous hand through her hair, mentally shaking herself before quickly but silently following after the shaggy-haired man.

"Jo!" Dean whispered harshly, reluctantly following after the frantic hunter.

"This is not a robbery!" They heard Ronald yell as he shot a few warning rounds into the ceiling panels. Multiple sounds of panic rang from the room, reverberating of the tall ceilings.

"Hey!" Jo called, advancing towards the armed maniac, catching sight of her mother in her peripheral vision.

Ronald's eyes landed on the technician uniforms they were wearing, his features relaying realization as he put two and two together. "You- you ain't feds!" He accused as the brunette hunter stood up slowly to join her daughter.

"Ronald listen-" Ellen started only to be cut off by the gun being pointed at her chest.

"You shut up! I don't like you!" He spat, his grip tightening on the gun.

Dean snapped one of his fingers, fighting against the urge to just fling the goddamn weapon out of his hands but then deciding otherwise when he noticed the general public who was staring at them wide-eyed. "Come here."

Ronald's brows furrowed in bewilderment, sounding exasperated as he met the demon's gaze. "What?"

"Come. Here." He ordered through clenched teeth, raising his eyebrows in necessity. Slowly, the security guard look a cautious step forward, close enough where he could hear the middle Winchester's rushed words without him having to scream. "We believe you okay? That's why we're here."

"Because of the mandroid?" Ronald asked, excitement leaking into his tone.

Begrudgingly, the demon forced a smile, being sure to keep his voice low as he continued. "Yeah, we're here to help but you gotta cool it with the gun."

Still not ready to trust them, Ronald backed up, hanging on to his gun. "Alright, everybody, in the vault!"

….

"Not you two!" Ronald barked when Jo and Dean had started to follow after Ellen into the steel vault. The brunette hunter watched, feeling as if her chest was about to explode, while the demon was forced to close the vault door with a sense of finality, locking everyone inside.

"Alright come on, if we're gonna beat this thing we need to get supplies." Without much more instruction, the blonde took off with the boys trailing behind her.

Thankfully, it didn't take them long to come across some silver letter openers and figure out that the shifter was in the vault _with all the civilians._

"For fuck's sake, it was just the bank manager like two seconds ago." Dean could've sworn, backing up from the computer screen as Jo stood up, shaking her head in confusion.

"I've never seen a shifter change that fast. We gotta get back down there." Jo turned to leave only to be blocked by Ronald.

The plump man pointed his gun at her chest, the weapons barrel wavering from his target because of Ronald's shaking hands. "Who the hell are you guys?" He questioned, looking at the pair like _they _were crazy. "What is silver going to do to a mandroid?"

Dean quickly put himself between Jo and the automatic weapon, putting his hands up in a peaceful gesture. He had begun to hate doing cases that involved other humans, he felt so restricted and useless without being able to use his powers. "Ronald, I need you to listen to me and not freak out." He began, making sure he maintained steady eye contact with the security guard. "It's not a mandroid." Ronald started to protest only to have Dean shut him up with just one solid glare. "It's a shape shifter." The middle Winchester finished, sounding matter of fact. His vague explanation earned him a slap to the back of the head from the fierce blonde next to him.

The guard looked like a deer caught in headlights, eyes wide as he tried to digest the information. Without even any indication that he had heard the pushy demon, Ronald turned and started making his way towards the vault.

The pair shared a collective shrug, taking it as a good sign as they followed behind hurriedly.

…

They had only been halfway to the lobby when the power went out. Dean's brows creased in confusion as he glanced at Jo. "Got a way to explain that?"

Jo cursed under her breath, shaking her head. "It's the cops way of saying hello." Suddenly, she spun to face Ronald, fuming. "Did you bother to secure the security guard?" She spat, a little harsher than she had meant.

After practically having to drag the blonde away to prevent her from clawing the poor guy's eyes out, they finally arrived at the vault right as a phone starting ringing. Not knowing any better, Dean picked it up.

"Yeah?" He answered, sounding bored and unfazed.

"This is Detective Robard. Who is this?" The officer on the other end asked, his tone casual.

The middle Winchester chuckled at the crap police work. "Yeah, I think I'm gonna plead the fifth on that one. Any other stupid questions?"

The cop started to say something about demands and Dean was losing his patience, so he cut him off. "So listen, we don't have demands, hell we don't even want the money that's here. We just gotta figure something out real quick and then you guys are free to do whatever the hell cops do. Give us an hour." With that, he hung up and was greeted with Jo wiping an aggravated hand down her face. "What?"

She rolled her eyes, not even noticing how Ronald was already opening up the vault. "Let's just get the shifter and finish this up."

"Uh, guys." The security guard started, his voice hesitant. "We may need to change some plans."

….

After about an hour and four minutes, John finally gathered the resolve to go back downstairs in hopes of letting his son out.

Thankfully, this time when he approached the door he didn't hear the faint sound of Sam talking to himself. Deciding that was probably a good thing, the old hunter opened the door.

The youngest Winchester stood up quickly, a broad smile on his face as he greeted his father, obviously ready to be released from the iron prison.

"Don't be too excited." John teased, scratching off the paint of the devil's trap on the floor and looking up at the dark sky, the trap in the grating not working from the lack of sunlight.

As the pair moved out from the panic room, Bobby opened the door at the top of the stairs with stressed features. "You two might want to come look what's on the TV."

….

"You just had to have a fucking panic attack, didn't you?" Dean grumbled as he began leading the man who was claiming he was about to die through the lobby towards the front door. With Ronald's AK-47 slung over his shoulder, he undid the chains around the door and opened it. "Alright, you're gonna get the help you need as long as you're not stupid. Ready?" The man nodded, looking doubtful as the demon shoved the gun into his back and urged him forward.

Almost immediately they were bombarded with flashing police lights and ambulance sirens blaring. "Hold you're fire!" They heard an officer yell as they walked outside, Dean quickly letting go of the man but not before he made direct eye contact with one of the many reporter's video cameras. "Son of a bitch." He muttered, retreating inside and re-securing the door. "We are so screwed."

….

A knock on the police van door had all heads turning as a tall African American man barged in, oozing authority as he made eye contact with Officer Robard.

"Who are you?" The officer who had already talked to Dean on the phone asked, standing up.

"Special Agent Henriksen." He answered plainly, his voice gruff.

Robard looked displeased as he eyed the detective up and down. "Let me guess, you're lead dog now, but you would just love my full cooperation." He said sarcastically, trying to seem unbothered by the way Henriksen took a threatening step towards him.

"I don't give a rat's ass what you do, you can go get a donut and bang your wife for all I care. What I do need is your S.W.A.T. team locked and loaded." He ordered, not leaving room to argue.

Robard shook his head, laughing humorlessly. "Listen, _agent. _Something's not right about this. It's not going down like a usual heist."

Henriksen looked amused, raising his brows. "That's because it isn't one. You have no idea what you're dealing with, do you? There is a monster in that bank."

….

After finally making his way back to the vault, Dean stopped dead in his tracks at Jo's pissed off look, her arms crossed and her foot tapping as the phone began to ring once again.

"It's for you." She said, irritation in her voice. All she wanted was to kill the damn shifter, was that too much to ask? "You take care of the cops. I'm gonna go try to find the shifter that Ronald accidentally let lose." Without explaining _how _the guard had let it go, Jo took off, twirling the silver blade in her hand.

Reluctantly and with a glare towards the blonde's receding back, he picked up. "What part about give us an hour do you asshats not-"

"This is Special Agent Victor Henriksen." He cut in, not able to see the way Dean looked at the phone with shock.

The demon exhaled slowly, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. "Yeah, listen I'm not really in the negotiating mood right now so-"

Once again he was cut off. "Good. Me neither. It's my job to bring you in. Alive's a bonus but not necessary. "

Dean chuckled, not used to this kind of Fed. "Woah, a little harsh for a Federal Agent. Aren't you guys supposed to be calm, cool, and collected?" He quipped.

"Well you're not the typical suspect, are you, Dean?" The middle Winchester felt a cold chill go down his spine as Henriksen continued, not allowing him to speak. "I want you and that brother of yours out here, unarmed. Or we come in. And yes, I know about little Sammy too."

"You didn't really do your research, see, Sammy's not with me. Hate to disappoint." Dean retorted, trying to maintain his hard demeanor.

"I guess I'll have to try and be satisfied with just you. You seem to be the mastermind of all this anyways." He paused, making sure he wasn't overheard, his voice dropping in volume. "Maybe it's the fact that you seem to have the real useful powers." The demon stopped, full blown panic erupting in his gut. _There's no way this Fed knows, cops are supposed to be clueless. _"That's right, I know about that too as well as my whole team here with me. They'll be coming in with holy water and the works. You've got one hour before we come in."

Dean slowly pulled the phone away from his ear, hearing the faint click of Henriksen hanging up. _Who the hell was this guy?_

….

By the time Dean finally caught up to Jo she was crouched behind a counter, staring wide-eyed at Ronald's lifeless corpse.

"He just ran out." She breathed, her tone sorrowful as the demon gently helped her up, grabbing her hand and squeezing it reassuringly.

"Come on, we've got work to do." He encouraged, smiling weakly as she gave him a small nod.

They made their way down the hallway, being sure to stay away from all windows, when they heard glass breaking at the end of the hallway. Acting fast, they ducked behind the wall, Jo peaking out just in time to see two men dressed in S.W.A.T. uniforms start to climb in.

"Shit. We've got company." She complained, pushing Dean the opposite way.

_So much for that hour, _He thought, turning to face the blonde. "We need to split up, Ellen and the others are still in the vault. You go get them, I'm gonna track down the bastard."

With that, they parted ways.

…

"Argh!" Dean let out a groan as the shifter slammed him against the wall, currently wearing the pretty desk clerks skin.

The monster pressed forcefully on the demon's throat, wishing it had some way of killing the major pain in its ass for the past three hours.

The middle Winchester, completely done with messing around, flicked his wrist and sent the shifter flying into the wall. As it fell to the floor, Dean took note of the decent sized crack now along where the shifter's body had made impact.

As the monster tried to get up, Dean acted fast as he brought out the silver letter opener he was dying to use and jabbed it deep into the shifters heart.

Slowly, the thing fell to its knees, finally falling to the floor in a heap just as someone kicked the door open.

…

Jo ran frantically back to the vault, sending a silent prayer that her mother was still in it alive.

After prying the door open, someone grabbed a hold of her arm and shut the door again, gripping her shoulders roughly as she was spun to face whoever had grabbed her.

"Thank God." Ellen said thankfully, pulling her daughter in for a hug before dragging Jo along behind her. "Where is it?"

The blonde shook her head as she followed, yanking her wrist from her mother's iron grip. "Not sure. Dean went after it."

Although she didn't seem all too happy that Jo had let Dean go after it by himself, Ellen decided to keep walking, hoping they'd find him before something happened.

They made their way swiftly through the hallways, making sure to dodge as many men in uniform as they could.

"Dead end." Jo said hopelessly, turning around to see two S.W.A.T. members making their way down the corridor.

"Follow my lead." The brunette hunter ordered, pushing her daughter behind her.

….

"I gotta hand it to you ladies. You did good." Dean praised as they finally settled into the worn leather of the Impala, stripping off the hot masks of the S.W.A.T. team uniforms they had 'borrowed'.

"A helluva lot better than you." Jo quipped, smirking from her spot in the passenger seat as Dean pulled out of the parking garage, _Renegade _playing softly from the radio.

"Hey, I killed the damn thing." The demon defended, shooting a glare towards Ellen who was smiling in the backseat.

"That may be true," She started, her tone becoming serious. "But now the police have your mug. Welcome to the life of a hunter, Dean. The life where you can't use your real name without tipping off something in the cop's database."

….

"You were on the news!" Sam said with great urgency the second his brother had walked into Bobby's house.

John stood up from his spot on the couch, walking over to greet them. "Sam, give them a second to get in the damn door." He said lightly.

Dean shook his head, wishing that was the worst thing that had happened from the hunt. "Yeah, well that's the least of our worries."

All eyes landed on him, waiting for him to elaborate.

With a deep exhale, the middle Winchester explained all that had gone down with Henriksen, the mood in the room dropping considerably.

"It doesn't matter." Bobby chimed in, adjusting his cap. "The day I let some cops scare me is the day I might as well roll over and die."

….

After all the excitement inside had finally calmed down, Dean decided now was a great time for him to work on his baby. On the way back from the hunt he had heard a small rattling and was concerned about it.

He was leaned over the engine, grease covering his hands and face as he worked on his beloved car.

"Want some help?"

The eldest demon jumped, hitting his head on the propped open hood. Rubbing at the bump he could feel starting to form angrily, his dark gaze landed on his least favorite brunette.

"Meg." He said, not sounding the least bit excited as he pulled a rag from his back pocket.

"I'm just here to talk." She clarified, putting up her hands in a surrendering gesture as Dean wiped his hands off.

"Okay. Talk." He said flatly, already tired of the conversation.

"How would you feel about coming downstairs early?" She asked, a sly grin tugging at her lips.

He scoffed, shutting the hood of his car. "Hasn't even crossed my mind."

"Too bad. Guess I'll have to be a little more convincing."

The demon barely had time to react before Meg flung him into a nearby car, his head hitting the window with a painful thud.

….

**TBC**

**Sorry the chapter was so long, I just didn't want to break it up into three parts. Thanks for reading!**


	30. Chapter 30: Poughkeepsie

**CHAPTER THIRTY: Poughkeepsie**

As Dean slowly regained consciousness, he felt the rough texture of rope securing his chest to a chair and the cool metal of cuffs wrapped tightly around his wrists. Slowly prying his eyes open, the first thing he was greeted with was Meg's smug face.

"Oh you gotta be fucking kidding me." He grumbled, rolling his eyes in aggravation as a smirk tugged at the brunette's lips.

"Don't act like you don't enjoy being tied up." She quipped, stepping back a few inches and stuffing her hands in her back pockets.

"Can't you guys leave me alone? I still got nine months left and then we can spend plenty of quality time together. Just like we use to." He promised, giving her a suggestive wink with an arrogant smile plastered to his face.

She scoffed, sauntering towards the demon, climbing onto his lap and straddling him. "We could always start early." Her voice got seductively low as she leaned forward to where her hot breath was tickling his ear. "What should we do?"

"How 'bout I rip you to shreds?" Dean suggested, though his tone was teasing. Even though he hated to admit it, he had a soft spot for the vindictive demon sitting on top of him.

Meg leaned back, her mouth agape in fake astonishment. "Dean come on, let's be honest with ourselves. You and I made one helluva team before you had to go off and do your own thing with that stick-shoved-up-my-ass brother of yours." She pointed out, meeting his amused green gaze.

"Yeah well, all great things right?" He paused, remembering how they _really had _been great together, although the clueless hunters upstairs wouldn't have approved.

_"Maybe a little to the left." Meg suggested, resting her arm on Dean's shoulder. He glanced at her with a wicked smile and pitch black eyes before he returned his attention back to the irritating hunter at his knees. With one quick motion, he wrenched the jagged knife he had shoved into the man's abdomen a hard left. A broken cry escaped from the hunter's throat as he fought desperately against the invisible force keeping his seated on the ground. The man struggled to form a coherent sentence around the piece of cloth wrapped around his head, but nothing but muffled complaints surfaced._

"You use to hate hunters." Meg observed, drawing Dean back to reality. "Now look at you, protecting them as if they were your own blood."

As if just now noticing where he was, the eldest demon looked at Meg suspisciously. "Why are we in Bobby's basement?"He demanded, a bad feeling forming in his gut.

She stood up, her eyes never leaving the middle Winchester's trapped form as she walked over to one of Bobby's work benches.

Dean, trying not to focus on Meg who was ripping an old rag in half, was debating whether or not he should call for Sam. But, he didn't want to give Meg the satisfaction of making him scream.

She started towards him, a thick piece of fabric gripped in her right hand. "Meg listen, you don't have to do this. We can-" His proposal was cut short by the brunette gagging him, making sure it was nice and tight.

A sly grin crept across Meg's face as she took a step towards the stairs. "Can't have you yelling to warn those hunter friends of yours. Thank God for hex bags or Sam would've already been down here."

Dean tried to respond, now knowing how infuriating it was to have your speech cut off. "But, since you and I have so much history, I'm going to make you a deal. It's what we're good at right?"

The middle Winchester answered her with a glare as she pulled out the demon killing knife that _had_ been tucked in Dean's waistband. "Now, I can't drag your ass downstairs early because Crowley technically made you a deal. But, I can make you a counter offer." She purred, trying to sound persuasive as she continued. "I won't go up and kill poor little Sammy and that family of yours _if_," She paused, taking the demon's now black eyes as a good sign. "And only if, you agree to come with me. Right. Now." She finished, stressing the last two words.

Dean muffled through the gag, annoying Meg enough that she rushed over and tugged it out of his mouth. "What?" She snapped, losing patience.

"I said." He started, lifting his gaze to meet hers. "That you can kiss my ass." The brunette looked like she was about to smack him so Dean did what he did best, he kept talking. "Come on, Meg. This isn't you. Do you really want Crowley's hand shoved up your ass for the rest of however long you manage to stay kickin'? You used to talk about overthrowing Crowley."

Meg stopped and considered him, looking on the verge of letting him go right as the basement door opened.

….

"Have any of you seen Dean?" Sam asked as he made his way down the steps after checking for his brother on the upper floor.

Bobby looked up from the paper he was reading and looked thoughtful. "Last I saw he was out workin' on that car." He said distractedly, returning his attention to an article.

Sam looked slightly concerned as he approached the back door, poking his head out of it in search for the middle Winchester.

After calling his name multiple times, the youngest demon started to become extremely worried as he shut the door. "Bobby, he's not out there."

The baseball capped hunter shrugged, glancing up at Sam. "Not my day to watch him. Maybe he went with John to get some food."

The tall demon pursed his lips, almost positive Dean would've said something. Figuring it was worth a shot, he walked over to the basement door and opened it.

….

Luckily for Meg, they were far enough in the basement that whoever was at the top of the stairs couldn't see them.

"Send him away before I slice that pretty skin of yours wide open." She whispered harshly, putting the engraved knife up to the eldest demon's throat.

"Dean?" Sam called, panic slowly seeping into his tone.

Dean swallowed, meeting Meg's fierce glare. "Yeah, down here Sammy. Just looking for a rag. I'll be up before you can say Poughkeepsie."

Sam hesitated, confused why his brother was using their 'drop everything and run' word. "Uh, need some help?" He answered back, hoping he sounded casual.

Meg applied light pressure to the blade, a small spark of orange flying from the cut. "No, I'm good. I'll talk to you in a few." Dean sent out a silent prayer, hoping his brother wasn't stupid enough to come downstairs.

Meg barely had time to blink before she felt a gust of wind behind her. Moving fast, she positioned herself to where she was standing behind Dean, blade still pressed to the demon's neck.

"Meg, let him go." Sam demanded, eyes switching to black.

The brunette chuckled, looking unimpressed by the demon standing before her. "Look who's trying to be the hero. How cute." She quipped, sarcasm lacing her words.

"Sammy, go." Dean growled, stiffening as the demon behind him carved another small slice.

The youngest Winchester's eyes flicked to his brother before returning to Meg, looking like he could rip her head off. "You guys told him he had a year. Quit trying to go back on your deal!" He yelled frustrated his brother kept getting put in danger.

"Hey!" A voice yelled, coming from the cellar entrance on the other side of the basement.

Meg turned her eyes, orbs becoming enveloped in darkness as she rounded on John Winchester, looking utterly pissed. She eyed the colt warily, wishing to Hell the old hunter hadn't found it. Gripping Dean's hair and pulling his head back to reveal his neck, she held onto the blade tighter.

"Really want to play chicken?" John dared, smug as he watched Meg's grip loosen.

It only took her .027 seconds to realize she was completely fucked, disappearing quickly before the bearded hunter had time to bury a round into her chest.

Dean's whole body relaxed, slumping in the chair slightly as Sam rushed over to him to undo the ropes. Seconds later John was right there, unlocking the demon warded cuffs.

"Fucking bitch." The eldest demon grumbled, standing up and shoving his brother away who was hovering over him. "I'm fine Sam."

"Did she hurt you?" The aged hunter questioned abruptly, looking genuinely concerned.

"Of course not. She's not that stupid." He answered back gruffly, walking away from the pair. "I gotta go take a shower. Or five."

….

"How was the hunt?" Dean asked as he sat down on his bed, towel drying his hair as Jo pulled up a chair with a fresh purple bruise forming on her left cheek.

She raised her brows and gave a cocky grin. "You should see the other guy." She joked, noticing how the demon wasn't his normal arrogant self.

He shook his head, setting the towel down next to him. "She was going to let me go."

"What?" Jo questioned, confused by the sudden topic change.

"Meg." He clarified, continuing when he saw the blonde nod in understanding. "Before Sam came down she was gonna let me go. I saw it in her eyes." He seemed sad, rubbing a calloused hand down his face.

"Then why didn't she?" The young hunter seemed doubtful, not believing in Meg's ability to be caring.

He lifted one shoulder half-heartedly. "She got scared. Plus, returning to Crowley without good news was never a walk in the park." Dean cringed as if he knew what that was like, but Jo decided not to push it.

She looked at the demon sitting infront of her and it suddenly dawned on her. Dean didn't want to go to Hell and it was showing more and more each day. "You're scared aren't you?" The blonde asked quietly, her tone serious as she met Dean's grief-stricken gaze.

"I'm scared about what Sam might do once I'm gone." Dean scooted forward on the bed to where his body was facing Jo. "You got to promise me you won't let Sam try to bring me back. Once I'm gone, let me stay gone." He pleaded, his eyes shining with fear.

As the young hunter looked into those brilliant green eyes, she couldn't help but think about how truly human the Winchester brother's were. With that in mind, she knew she was only going to be able to give one answer.

"I promise."

….

"I want to kill Azazel." Dean proclaimed, slamming his hands down on the wooden table in the kitchen. John, Ellen, Bobby, and Jo all looked at him from their seats as if he had lost it.

"Don't we all?" Sam said, his tone light from his position leaning against the counter.

Dean rolled his eyes and stifled the groan that threatened to escape his throat. "I have nine months left. And I'm not about to roll over and die. So, I figured, since I'm going to Hell anyways, I might as well go out with a bang." He finished, smiling broadly.

Sam felt his heart ache. He hated hearing his brother talk about his damned soul as if there was no way of getting out of it.

John looked amused as he took a sip from his beer. "That's pretty ambitious."

"That bastard has done more things to my family than I can count. Hell, he's got mom out there somewhere. We've got a way of killing him." He reminded, referring to the colt. He quickly glanced at each person around him, continuing with determination in his tone. "Now, I'm going after that yellow-eyed dick. Who's with me?" The eldest Winchester asked, looking around at the group with a hopeful gaze.

"Hell, you know I'm in." Bobby agreed as he leaned back in his chair with a smirk.

Jo looked at her mother for confirmation with puppy dog eyes Sam could be proud of.

Sighing heavily and with disapproval in her tone, Ellen reluctantly nodded. "We're in."

"Why not? If it'll get me my wife back." John finally consented. All eyes landed on the youngest demon with expectant eyes.

"Fine!" Sam relented, throwing up his hands. He didn't like it, but there was no way in Hell he was letting his brother do it without him.

A small gust of wind alerted the group of a new arrival. All head's turned to the living room, Sam instantly scowling as the newcomer spoke. "Got room for one more?"

….

**TBC**

**1.) Yes, I imply that Dean and Meg have had a sexual history. No, it won't be happening in this story.**

**2.) Any guesses who wants to join the group?**

**3.) Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are da bomb.**

**4.) Please continue to read and review. I can't tell you guys how much I appreciate it.**


	31. Chapter 31: Separate Ways

**CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE: Separate Ways**

The words had barely left Meg's lips before Sam had her pinned to the wall, his forearm pressed against her neck.

"I'll take that as a no?" She asked, the brunette's words strained although she still managed to maintain her cocky demeanor.

"You've got a lot of nerve showing back up here." Sam growled, his eyes becoming enveloped with black as he pressed harder on the demon's throat.

Dean stepped forward, putting a forceful hand on his brother's shoulder. "Sam." The youngest demon moved his head slightly towards him, confused by Dean's authoritative tone. "Let her go."

The group was all stunned to silence, not sure what to make of what the eldest demon had said. All but Jo, she had a look of sympathy about her. She figured that Dean felt like he and Meg were the in the same boat; both were scared about going back to Hell.

With obvious reluctance, the youngest Winchester backed up, allowing Meg to stand on her own.

"You're such a gentleman, Moose." The brunette quipped before turning her attention to Dean.

"One minute." He started, pointing a threatening finger at the short demon. "You have one minute to explain why the hell you're here before I kick your ass myself."

"Jeez, you Winchester's sure know how to treat a woman." Meg observed, sounding offended. Noting the serious tone of the room, she exhaled deeply. "You guys want Azazel dead, I want Crowley dead, which I'm sure is a common goal between the two of us." Dean narrowed his eyes slightly, not positive where she was going with this. "Look, you want out of your deal and I want Crowley's head on a stake. So, I'll help you kill Azazel and then we can all track down Crowley." She ended, looking at the middle Winchester expectantly.

"How do we know this isn't some trap?" John piped in, standing up to appear more threatening.

Meg rolled her eyes. "Because I've found a cause, I plan on serving it."

Dean considered her for a moment before deciding that that wasn't enough. "Everybody out." He demanded, his gaze never leaving Meg's.

Sam scoffed in disbelief, eyes shifting to his brother. "You're kidding."

"I can take care of myself. Get out." The middle Winchester ordered, his tone taking on an icy edge. Not wanting to get caught in the crossfire, the group shuffled out of the kitchen to the living room. With one last warning glare towards the brunette, Sam followed after them and shut the doors.

"What's your end game here Meg?" Dean asked, his tone quiet and curious as he studied the demon before him.

The snarky demon shrugged, trying to sound casual. "I already told you."

"Yeah, and that's the bullshit answer you gave because they were all in here." He accused, taking a step forward. "Just admit that you're fucking scared and need help."

"Could tell you the same thing." She retorted, satisfied by the way Dean clenched his fists. "You don't want to go downstairs because you know exactly what's going to happen and you're not sure you can handle it this time." She finished, her voice gaining volume.

Dean could feel his resolve starting to crumble. He figured they could use all the help they could get and if someone from the inside was willing to offer their services, he'd be stupid to decline.

"If you try anything, and Meg I swear _anything_." He spat, taking a step towards the brunette and towering over her. "I'll take the colt and kill you myself."

….

"You're serious about trusting her? Dean, what about all she's done to us!" Sam yelled, looking at his brother with bewilderment.

The eldest demon groaned from his position on the bed, throwing an arm over his face to try and block out Sam's constant bitching. Feeling his brother's prying eyes on him, he exhaled deeply and sat up. "I'm not saying we trust her, I'm saying we use her to get to Yellow Eyes." Dean stated as if he was talking to a small child.

"None of them like this either." Sam tried to reason. He knew Dean and Meg had some history but this was getting ridiculous.

"I don't really give a rat's ass about what they think. If they don't like, I'll leave and hunt down the bastard myself." That stopped Sam. He could hear the sincerity of his brother's tone and knew that if he kept trying this, Dean would do exactly what he said.

….

The group was growing restless. It had been four months since Dean's proclamation of killing Azazel and they had hit nothing but dead ends.

Plus, having three demons and four hunters all shoved into one house together really wasn't the best course of action.

"Bobby, this is such a fucking waste of time." Dean complained, slamming down an old leather bound book on the kitchen table.

The old drunk lifted his gaze to the fidgeting demon, losing his patience. "What do you suppose we do then?" He questioned, ready to hear utter bullshit come as a response.

Dean leaned forward, looking like he had rehearsed this as he began. "I can get a helluva lot more accomplished if I went out and did some of my own recon." He said smugly, waiting for Bobby to jump on the idea.

The baseball capped hunter laughed and returned his attention to his own book. "No way we're letting you off by yourself."

"I'll go with him." Meg offered from her seat on the couch, doing the same thing she had been doing for months; nothing.

Bobby snorted and turned slightly in his chair so he could address them both. "I'd sooner send him out alone than with just you." He quipped, giving her a sarcastic smile.

The brunette rolled her eyes and stood up to get closer to them. "One of you hunters can come with us." She offered, glancing at Dean for confirmation.

Dean nodded enthusiastically, brilliant green eyes fastening on Bobby.

The old hunter shook his head. "John and Ellen are off on a hunt and I gotta stay here and man the phones-"

Bobby had barely finished his sentence before the eldest demon was taking off upstairs.

"Jo!"

….

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Jo grumbled from her spot in between the two demons. They had to take Bobby's truck because John had taken the Impala to go on his hunt with Ellen, therefore squishing two demons and one hunter all in the front seat of the truck.

Dean smiled crookedly as he nudged her with his elbow. "It's not so bad, come on we've been cooped up in that house for months, try to have some fun."

"I just don't get why Sam couldn't have come instead of _her."_ Jo spat, her voice dripping with venom.

Meg glared at the blonde, obviously just as unhappy about the situation as she was.

"Alright, untwist the panties. Sam didn't want to go with Meg either and he's more of the research kid anyways. Plus, he won't approve of my… methods." Dean said vaguely, causing a pit to form in Jo's gut. Something about the eldest demon's tone told her that _no_ _one_ would approve of his 'methods'.

She shook her head, rubbing at her temples where she could feel a headache start to form. "Where the hell are we even going?"

Dean glanced over at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes and a cocky grin. "We're going hunting."

….

"What do you mean they left?" John asked, his hands clenched at his sides as Sam came down the stairs with heavy footsteps.

"What's going on?" The youngest demon asked, running a hand through his hair as he approached his father who was fuming over Bobby who was sitting relaxed in a kitchen chair.

John groaned, turning his intense gaze on Sam. "You let your brother, Meg, and Jo go off alone to try and get some information?" He asked harshly, not missing how Sam's body stiffened at the lecturing tone of the old hunter.

"I don't really _let _my brother do anything. He wanted to go and Jo said she'd keep the two under control. I trust her _and_ Dean." Sam paused, waiting for some type of argument to take place. Instead, he raised her brows in shock when he saw John exhale slowly.

Running a rough hand down his face, John clapped Sam on the shoulder. "I'm gonna go try to find my own information. That way, they can come back sooner." He went to grab the Impala's keys only to have Sam snatch them before he could. "What?" The hunter demanded, confused.

"If you're going, I'm going with you." The demon stated, his tone daring his father to tell him otherwise.

With obvious reluctance, John told Bobby goodbye and walked out the door with his son on his heels.

The whiskey drenched man shook his head in amusement, returning to his book before muttering under his breath. "Idjits."

….

"So what's Dean's deal with Meg?" John questioned abruptly, disturbing the absolute silence they had been riding in for the past hour. He glanced quickly over at his son, meeting Sam's puzzled gaze.

Straightening in his seat, the demon cleared his throat. "It's… complicated." He said, earning an eye roll from his father. "It's a long story." He trailed off, hoping his father would just drop it.

John smirked, not willing to accept the lame answer. "It's a good thing we've got plenty of road to cover." Continuing on a more serious note, the hunter's voice was gruff. "Sam, if I'm gonna trust your brother I need to know everything."

Sam exhaled deeply, really not prepared to tell his father his whole life story. Thankfully, he was able to tell Dean's. "After mom died, Dean really went down a dark path. He would disappear for an hour or two, telling me to stay put and not to damn anybody while he was gone." The demon paused, shaking his head at the memories of being left so many times. "Although, he never really left me by myself. He would call a lot while he was gone and I could always count on him to be back after two hours." John nodded, letting his son know he was listening.

"Dean he, he became really close with Meg. Somehow she just was able to tap into whatever the hell was going through his head. It took me awhile before I realized what was going on." Sam's voice got quiet almost embarrassed as he recalled one night in particular.

_"Maybe a little to the left."_

_A cold shiver ran down Sam's back after hearing Meg's tone of voice as he slowly made his way along the warehouse wall, making sure to not let his brother become aware of his presence. He tried to ignore the broken cries of anguish that he could hear a few feet in front of him. Just a little more…_

_The youngest Winchester had to bite his tongue to keep from crying out in surprise when he saw the scene before him. His brother was towering over some poor bastard with Meg right by his side looking as smug as ever. But what really caught Sam's eye was the way his crimson stained brother seemed to be _enjoying_ what he was doing. The man was on his knees, stuck in place by Dean's power as he watched helplessly as the elder demon stabbed and carved at him, quietly wishing for death._

_The youngest demon stopped suddenly, the crash of a pipe that he had accidentally knocked rang through the room._

_All noise stopped as Sam held his breath, sending up a silent prayer to whoever the hell would listen that Dean ignored it._

_"Sammy?" His voice echoed against the walls. His obsidian orbs landed on Sam, his shoulders visibly slumping when he saw the look of horror on his face. Dean's eyes switched to the brilliant green, shame and grief evident in his gaze._

"That's-" John tried to respond, but nothing that popped into his head seemed appropriate.

"The thing is, I don't think Dean was ashamed of what he did, he was ashamed that I caught him." Sam clarified, shaking his head slightly. The young demon glanced over at his father, noting the way John was clenching the steering wheel with white knuckles. Instant panic burst through Sam. "Hey, I didn't tell you this so you could judge Dean. It was about a year after mom died and… It was a dark time for both of us." He explained, wishing he hadn't trusted his father with this.

The eldest Winchester relaxed his hands and tried to seem calm and understanding. "I know." He said eventually. "Just different to think of you boys as anything but human."

Sam gave him a thin-lipped smile. The young demon wondered why his father had such a hard time wrapping his head around this. But then again, maybe denial is just easier.

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, John cleared his throat. "Your mom's death was really hard on you boys?" He asked, stating the obvious.

Sam just nodded, not sure how to respond as unshed emotion clogged his throat.

"I wish…" The old hunter started, trying to find the words. "I wish I could've been there for you boys. Helped you through it." He admitted, feeling guilty for how his kids grew up.

"It can't be helped. It's in the past." The youngest Winchester tried to help his father. He knew the path John was going down; he had helped Dean off of it so many times before.

John leaned his head so he could see out the window, checking their current location.

"We should be in Greenwood, Mississippi by tomorrow. A friend of mine said there were a lot of deals going down there." The eldest Winchester stated, checking for a motel on the upcoming signs.

"Alright." Sam said hesitantly, hoping that the demon they'd meet wasn't a familiar face.

….

**TBC**

**Please continue to read and review. You guys blow my mind on how well you respond to this and I can't tell you how much it means to me. Thanks specifically to Babyreaper (I guess you'll have to form your own opinion on if Meg is genuine or not. We will see how it turns out.), kasey123 (I'll try to update quicker!), LeeMarieJack (Yeah, they were hardcore sexual athletes, and sorry about the mental image, hopefully it won't come back.), ncsupnatfan (I may be a little obvious with my 'surprises/cliffhangers' I'm not that creative.) Souless666 (I tried to make this one a little longer! And yeah, Meg was totally one of my favorites.), and xScreamingFromBehindTheVeilx (Nope, not yet haha) for reviewing! You guys are the !**


	32. Chapter 32: Abundance Of Information

**CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO: Abundance Of Information**

"Are we almost there?" Jo moaned, wanting nothing more than to stretch her legs and get the hell away from Meg who had not stopped humming Highway to Hell no matter how loud Dean blasted the Metallica. The brunette to Jo's right had her feet propped up on the dash, some random magazine she had found in the back seat occupying her hands.

The middle Winchester rolled his eyes, trying to ignore the fact that this was the third time the blonde next to him had asked that same question in the past two hours. "I told you half an hour ago we were about an hour away. Get comfy sweetheart, you still have to suffer through another 30 more minutes." He said, his tone dripping with sarcasm as he checked their gas level. "Scratch that. We have to make a quick pit stop." He added hesitantly, not wanting to tick off his easily agitated passenger as he switched lanes to the next exit.

Jo leaned her head back, groaning as they pulled into a run-down gas station.

"Can you two play nice while I go pay for this?" Dean questioned after he started filling up the tank. Meg and Jo shared a quick glare before nodding curtly towards the middle Winchester. "Great. Meg, keep your hands to yourself please."

With that, Dean took off inside, leaving the two girls alone.

...

Sam had to admit, doing stuff without his brother had its perks. He smiled quietly to himself as he ran his hands along the worn leather of the steering wheel. He glanced over at his father, who was fast asleep next to him, missing out on seeing the early morning sunrise. Because the demon hadn't wanted to waste any time, he insisted on driving through the night. But he didn't mind, he got to see the brilliant shades of pinks, oranges, and yellows all mixed together to light up the morning sky.

Just as he was really starting to relish the utter silence that filled the classic car, John snorted suddenly and sat up, fists raised in a defensive position.

"What?! I'm up!" He exclaimed, shaking his head, his eyes wide.

Sam chuckled slightly, giving his father a sideways glance as he continued to barrel down the deserted country road. "Everything okay?" He asked, amusement evident in his tone.

"Peachy." John said gruffly, wiping a rough hand down his face in hopes of waking himself up. "Where are we?"

"Just passed the border into Kansas about an hour back." Sam stated, feeling sentimental about his home state.

The hunter perked up, clapping his son on the shoulder. "Mind if we make a short stop? I would love to see the house again without being there for a job." He said, sadness enveloping his voice as he remembered the last day he had spent in that house almost two decades ago.

_The house was quiet as John entered, trying to be as silent as he could as he slowly shut the door and relocked it._

_He was caught off guard by light suddenly flooding the hallway. Turning quickly, he felt his gut fall to the floor when he saw Mary standing there in her favorite white night gown with her arms crossed in anger._

_"Where were you?" She asked, trying to keep her voice level. John could see the way she clenched her fists, trying to hide them underneath her arms._

_The hunter tried to remember the excuse he had given this time for why he had been gone for two weeks, but wasn't quite recalling. "I told you. Another business trip."_

_She scoffed and pulled something off the table from behind her and threw his sacred hunter's journal at his feet with a heavy thud. "Just thought I wouldn't find out?" She accused, her voice shaking as she tried to keep it low as to not wake their three year old upstairs._

_"I can explain-" John started, only to be cut off by Mary walking forward abruptly._

_"I told you my secret, yet you couldn't tell me you were a damn hunter? Is that what all these business trips were? Hunts?!" She couldn't help how her voice rose. John looked into his wife's eyes and saw nothing but betrayal and anger, something he never wanted to see._

_He shook his head and took a step forward, grabbing Mary's shoulder gently only to have her pull away. Putting his hands up in a gesture of peace, he took a deep breath. "I tried to quit, I really did. I didn't know you can never really leave."_

_"You know what you can leave, John?" Mary asked bitterly, taking a step back._

_John waited, praying that what he thought was going to come never would. _

_With as much malice as she could put into the statement, Mary's eyes flashed black for an instant before she turned away from him, continuing quietly."This house."_

"John?" Sam asked, confused why his father had suddenly checked out.

The hunter shook his head to clear it of the memory that still haunted his nightmares. "Sorry, just reminiscing." He apologized, forcing a smile.

The demon nodded, figuring if John wanted to talk about it, he would. "Uh, I think it's a good idea to see the house again. Maybe they have more of our stuff."

"When did you move out?" John asked, wanting to get to know Sam as well as he could. He wanted to become closer with his boys because dammit, since he wasn't a good father when they were younger, he'd be damned if he wasn't there for them now.

Sam looked thoughtful, trying to remember. "I think it was when I was about six. That's when mom had to go back to making deals and hunters started to pick up on our demonic nature." He laughed at the end, shaking his head. " Dean had such a hard time leaving the house, mom had to pry him off of the railings."

John wished he could hear more stories like that about his eldest son, the ones that showed his humanity.

...

Dean strolled into the gas station with a wad of cash crumpled in his hand. As he opened the door, a bell signifying a new customer rang and the guy covering the counter looked up with a bored expression.

"Welcome to Gas N' Sip. Can I help you?" The pale, lanky teenager asked with the least amount of enthusiasm the demon had ever heard in his life.

Giving the kid a look of pity, he tossed the bills on the glass counter top. "Pump number three-"

"Aw shit sorry man!" Some tall guy with glasses apologized after spilling his steaming cup of coffee all over the side of Dean's clothes. He grabbed a hold of a bunch of napkins from the slushie machine counter and tried to help the demon clean up.

Feeling extremely uncomfortable by the guy's grabby hands, Dean shoved him off. "It's cool. I'll just go clean up." He said, rushing off to the bathroom to try to get the sticky substance off his leather jacket.

Dean had been in such a hurry he hadn't even noticed the man's black eyes following him as he closed the bathroom door.

"Gotta be fuckin' kidding me." Dean mumbled, grabbing a paper towel from the dispenser of the incredibly dirty men's bathroom. The demon's head snapped to the door suddenly, hearing the soft click of the door locking from the outside. "Hello?" He called as a slim blonde exited one of the stalls.

"Hi Dean-o. Miss me?"

...

Jo tapped her fingers impatiently on her thigh, wondering what on earth could be keeping Dean so long.

"Maybe I should go check on him." She offered only to receive an eye roll from the demon beside her.

"You can't follow him everyone. Plus, the whole lost puppy thing so isn't attractive." Meg noted, a smirk playing at the edge of her lips.

Jo looked shocked, her mouth open as she slid farther away from the brunette. "What the hell are you talking about?" She demanded as Meg's laughter penetrated her ear drums.

"Really? Playing dumb? I mean, it used to be cute but, I didn't think it was really a hunter's style." Meg said in disbelief, eyeing the blonde with amusement.

Jo crossed her arms, her lips pursed as she slumped farther down in the seat. She glanced to the gas station door, where a man with black eyes was switching the paper sign hanging from the door from 'Open' to 'Close'.

"Meg, we've got a problem." Jo pointed to the door, the amount of panic in her voice enough to get the brunette's attention. Peering through the window, Meg saw a muscular demon locking the door.

After sharing a look, the girls jumped out of the truck.

...

Sam and John decided not to visit the house, especially after the lady had yelled at them for even showing their faces there ever again.

"At least we tried." John offered as they walked back to the Impala.

The young demon shrugged as he climbed into the driver's side. "Yeah, I guess. Ready to hit the road?" He asked, starting the car and hearing the familiar roar of the engine.

John looked thoughtful before a small smile tugged at his lips. "Actually, can we stop by and see an old friend of mine?"

Not seeing any harm, Sam agreed and they were soon parked outside the small home of one Missouri Moseley.

"Where are we at?" The young demon asked as they approached the suburban house. Although he couldn't explain it, the closer they got, the weirder the vibe he picked up on.

John chuckled as he knocked on the door. "You'll like her."

The door opened to reveal a average height African American lady who seemed delighted to see Sam, but not John.

"Sam!" She exclaimed, grabbing his arms. "Let me get a good look atcha. My, have you grown up pretty." She noted, giving him a warm smile before turning to the old hunter with a glare that could kill. "I was wonderin' when you'd show back up here." She stepped forward and swatted the hunter on the arm before pulling him into a hug. "Good to see you. Please, come in."

As she ushered the pair in, Sam was overwhelmed by the voodoo feel of Missouri's home and by how much power the woman in front of him was radiating.

"I'm a psychic, Sam. And yes, I know what you are." Missouri answered, even though the demon hadn't actually said anything. The woman led them to a cluttered living room, having had to walk through a entryway with beads dangling from it. The youngest Winchester sat carefully on the edge of a flowered couch, his father joining him.

"So," Ms. Moseley started, smirking. "What can I do for you?" She stopped, looking suddenly serious. "Is it about your mother?"

Sam looked puzzled, his brows furrowed in confusion. "Um, I didn't think-"

Missouri turned her attention to John, cutting off the tall mop-head. "John, you didn't tell Sam why you really wanted to come here? Shame on you. No manners." She shook her head, narrowing her eyes at the embarrassed looking hunter before readdressing the demon. "I saw your mom a few weeks ago. She was shook up. Talked some nonsense about being on the run."

...

"Dammit, really?" Dean asked, meeting Ruby's fierce gaze with one filled with annoyance. "I'm seeing you guys more now than I will when I actually get downstairs." He backed up to get closer to the window, a plan already in motion.

The blonde smirked, a cruel glint in her eyes. "You only have four months left, Crowley's hoping you'll come early."

"Why is he so focused on one demon going to Hell? Doesn't he have a full time job keeping him busy?" Dean asked, genuinely curious.

Ruby laughed at his ignorance as she stepped forward. "He has plans for you, Ken Doll. He's anxious to get them in motion." She explained, her tone smug.

"And what exactly does he want?" The middle Winchester demanded, losing his patience.

The blonde's brows shot up, stunned by his rough tone and prying eyes. "Can't ruin a good surprise." She teased before continuing. "I will tell you this, I hope you aren't against tattoos." She said vaguely, mischief shining in the eyes.

Dean's expression hardened as he tried to digest what she had said. "There's no fucking way. He's crazy."

Ruby shrugged, crossing her arms and causing her leather jacket to crinkle. "I'm just here for Meg. I heard you guys are pals again." The blonde said with amusement in her tone as she switched the conversation.

The middle Winchester flicked a brow up as he tried to act unaffected by his newly acquired information, a sly grin playing at his lips. "Last time I checked, she's not in here." He quipped, putting out his arms to indicate the men's restroom.

"True, but you are. So she'll come running in to save your ass." Ruby said, oozing confidence.

Dean scoffed, stepping toward Ruby. "One flaw in that little plan." He started, meeting Ruby's smug, questioning gaze. "My ass don't need saving." In a quick motion, he flung Ruby up against the wall, his eyes becoming enveloped in black as he moved towards the window. "It's been great seeing you, see ya in four months." He sent the fuming demon still suspended on the wall a cocky wink as he slipped out the window, landing on his feet outside the building with ease just in time to hear Ruby's cry of frustration.

The demon made a beeline for the truck, skidding to a halt when he saw it completely unoccupied.

...

"What's the plan?" Jo said with earnest as they ran toward the door. Meg suddenly stopped, remembering the fully-packed arsenal in the back of Bobby's truck. Quickly returning to it, she opened it up and scanned the many weapons. The young hunter popped up beside her, her hands instantly finding a flask of holy water and the demon killing knife. Meg settled for a sawed off with rock salt rounds.

With their weapons in hand, they rushed to the gas station where the brunette proceeded to close her eyes.

"Um, Meg now's really not the time to take a nap." Jo joked, her anxiety levels rising when she saw no sign of Dean inside.

Choosing to ignore her comment, the demon raised her wrist and twisted it slightly, the lock on the door clicking shut, the glass door flying open. With a sense of arrogance, Meg walked in with a brooding Jo behind her.

The pair searched the store for any signs of Dean, but the only thing they found was a bag of chips on the ground. Meg crouched down, examining the mound of yellow powder next to it on the floor.

Jo kneeled next to her to get a better look, her hunter instincts not picking up on the person who approached them from behind with a wrench raised, positioned to hit Meg.

Thankfully, at least one of the girls was on their toes and the brunette quickly turned around, gripping the wrench in her hand right before it collided with her face.

"That was a close one." She quipped right as she yanked on the tool, bringing the muscular demon down on his knees as the duo stood up, both in defensive stances.

The man glared up at her, black eyes shining with anger as his lips twitched with irritation. "Crowley wants to see you." He hissed, his voice full of venom.

Meg looked unbothered as she stood there with one hip popped out, resting the tip of the wrench in her other hand. "You can tell Crowley I've decided to take a play from the Winchester playbook and go free-lance." She answered, her lips twisting into a malicious grin.

Jo stepped forward, adjusting her grip on the engraved knife. "Where's Dean?" She demanded, her features hard. The man stood up slowly, backing away from the feisty hunter. With a cruel grin, the man faced Meg. "Your boyfriend is with Ruby."

The brunette stiffened, knowing that that definitely wasn't good. Just as she was about to respond, Ruby came storming out of the bathroom, a scowl plastered to her face as her gaze landed on Meg. "He's lose and on his way. Grab her and let's go." Ruby barked, pointing a shaking finger at the brunette.

It all happened so fast as Dean bursted through the front door; eyes feral as he spotted the three girls right as the man lunged at the brown-haired demon and disappeared.

"Meg!"

...

John shook his head in disbelief. "That can't be possible. You said a few weeks ago?" He questioned, trying to make sense of the situation. Sam watched intently, wanting nothing more than to know the truth.

Missouri nodded sadly, a regretful smile on her lips. "Yes, she rushed into my store and asked for a warding spell. I know she's been alive for quite some time now but I didn't-" She was cut off by Sam standing up suddenly.

"Wait. Quite some time?" He said with exasperation, trying to keep his anger under a cap.

Ms. Moseley seemed unsure as she met the demon's gaze. "Yes, I felt her soul return here a year or two ago but when I tracked her down she begged me to keep it a secret." She trailed off, ashamed of her actions.

John chuckled darkly. "You listened to her? Missouri that's my wife! I thought she was dead!" He yelled, standing up next to his son with such ferocity in his eyes that it scared Sam, too bad it didn't have the same effect on Missouri. Instead, it seemed to just piss her off.

"If you and Mary had been switched, I would've done the same thing. I knew there was an important reason she didn't want you to know and I didn't ask." She defended as she watched the anger slowly recede from the hunter's gaze.

Sam exhaled deeply, breaking down the situation in his head. "So she wanted a warding spell?" He asked, wanting to know more.

Ms. Moseley nodded, wishing she could give them more information. "All she said was that she finally got away and never wanted to go back."

After sharing a look, both Winchesters nodded their thanks to the woman and said they better take off. Once in the car, John turned to his son.

"We've got work to do."

...

**TBC**

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews! You guys are honestly too sweet! Thanks aswell to those who read, favorite, and follow. I hope you enjoyed this longer than usual update but I decided to make this chapter longer because I won't be in town this weekend so I won't have time to write. Special thanks to Nina Ferraro (Did he pick up on my little foreshadowing hint?), General yumi (Thanks! I'm so happy you like it(: ), LeeMarieJack (Hopefully that was a compromising situation. Don't worry, we will see more of Meg. Just.. not for four months.), Souless666 (There hopefully was some Sam and John bonding!), babyreaper (John is still a bit sketchy when it comes to his opinion of Dean, hopefully they'll resolve it before Dean goes to Hell.), VattaKeto (There's some Mary teasers. Cas and the angels will be appearing soon... But not for another four months. I'm glad you like my story!), ncsupnatfan (I loved Meg towards the end, I was quite sad they killed her off.), 1983Sarah (Thank you! I hope you continue to enjoy it!) for reviewing. It means a lot!**


	33. Chapter 33: Familiar Faces

**CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE: Familiar Faces**

Jo jumped at the sound of Dean's car door slamming shut, the demon resting his forehead on the steering wheel with clenched fists resting on his lap.

The hunter waited patiently, knowing Dean needed a moment to sort through things. After Meg had disappeared, Dean had looked around frantically before he lunged at Ruby, only missing her by a second before she too was gone.

With a growl of anger, Dean sat up quickly and turned the key in the ignition as aggressively as one person could and took off down the road.

After riding silently next to him for a minute, Jo couldn't take it anymore. "Dean, it's not your fault." She began, only to be cut off by a bitter chuckle coming from the demon's throat.

"I shouldn't of left you two alone. Now Meg is gone, you could've been hurt." He clenched his teeth, aggravated by his own stupidity.

Not wanting to deal with the demon's shit, Jo took a deep breath. "Pull over." She demanded, turning to face the demon with defiance.

He glanced at her, confused. "What? No." He argued, giving her a puzzled look.

"Pull over!" She yelled, reaching over to try and grab the wheel.

Grudgingly the demon pulled over to the side of the road where Jo immediately got out. With a sigh of frustration, Dean followed her. "What could possibly be bothering you?" He asked, his tone hard with a slight icy edge.

"Listen to me." She started, making the demon lift his grief-stricken gaze to meet her unwavering eyes by her demanding tone. "Meg was not your fault. If anything, it was mine."

Dean shook his head, not wanting the hunter to take the fall for his actions. "I don't blame you-"

"Then you shouldn't blame yourself." She snapped, guessing she caught the demon off-guard by his shocked expression. The blonde started to pick up on self loathing habits with the middle Winchester and planned on trying her best to squash them. "Now, if you don't get your head out of your ass, we are going back to Bobby's." She paused, taking a calming breath. "So, make a choice. Either you let this go or we head back."

After a moment of thought, Dean let it go.

…

"So, what do we know?" John asked, wanting to go over all the facts as they pulled away from Missouri's house.

Sam sighed, checking over his shoulder to make sure he was clear of traffic. "Well, Mom was here a few weeks ago and now she's warded from us." He said with hopelessness, wishing this was all just easier. "And, she somehow got away from Azazel which means he's pissed and looking for her. Which, I guess could be a good thing."

John looked thoughtful, trying to look at it from every angle. "What about a summoning spell? If Yellow Eyes was able to summon you boys, what's stopping us from doing the same with Mary?"

Sam mentally face palmed, wondering why he hadn't thought of it himself. "Were gonna need supplies. Bobby's?" He asked, a hint of anticipation in his tone as he looked at his father for confirmation.

John agreed, although he had his doubts. He wasn't too sure if he wanted to bring his wife anywhere near Sam. What if Azazel showed up and took both of them? The hunter knew yellow eyes wasn't one to give up and with all the demon had invested in Sam, it made John feel uneasy.

…

Mary walked as fast as she could through the crowded streets of Chicago, wanting to get to her informant as soon as possible. She figured out of all the places she could go, this city would be her best bet at blending in.

She kept a quick pace as she moved her way through the hustle and bustle of the city, only block away from her informant when someone grabbed her arm roughly, yanking her back.

"Where do you think you're going so fast all by yourself?" A tall, burly looking man leaned down to where his hot breath tickled her face. "This city's dangerous. Ain't no place for a pretty thing like you." People continued to walk past them, paying no attention to the man with black eyes and the woman he wouldn't let go of.

"Good thing I can hold my own." Quickly, her own eyes flashing dark, Mary kneed the man in the balls, a little extra force behind it with her demonic strength. The man was sent flying back, his shoulders hitting the hard pavement.

Collective gasps echoed around Mary as she took off, not even bothering to see if the man had gotten up. She shoved and elbowed her way through the crowd, letting out a sigh of relief as her informant's door came into view.

She glanced behind her, seeing no sign of the man. Wasting no time, Mary ducked in the small Knick-Knack business, instantly greeted by a smiling face at the other end of the store behind a counter.

"I thought you'd never make it." The scrawny man said excitedly, adjusting his worn baseball cap. "Come here and give me a hug."

Mary smiled broadly to match the lanky guy's expression, walking over to his waiting open arms. "Good to see you too, Garth." She said into his shoulder, feeling relieved to finally see a friendly face.

….

Bobby's truck came to an abrupt stop as Dean parked it right outside their motel room in Mississippi. Both Jo and the demon getting out lazily, the pair each grabbed a duffel that had been riding between them on the bench.

The motel room keys jingled as Dean stuck it in the lock, finally opening the door and walking into the foul smelling cramped room.

"The finest America has to offer." The middle Winchester quipped, his voice lacking enthusiasm as he plopped down on the mattress, trying to ignore the cloud of dust that exploded from it.

The hunter sat down heavily in a chair by the door, picking some fluff from her shirt. "So, where to in the morning?" She asked distractedly, her eyes widening when she saw it was around two in the morning.

The demon ran a tired hand down his face, racking his brain for why they were there. "There's an abandoned factory a few miles outside of town, word is there's a demon there that has set up camp." He answered, leaning back and picking up the clock to check the time. He groaned after reading the bright red digits, laying flat on his back with an arm thrown over his eyes.

Jo sighed, exhaustion from the day's events starting to take a toll on her. With heavy eyelids, the blonde headed over to the other twin bed and landed rather ungracefully on her stomach for a well deserved night of sleep.

….

Dean's eyelids fluttered open, the shrill sound of his cell phone ringing waking him from his blissful slumber. After banging his hand on the nightstand a few times, the demon finally located the device and flipped it open, not even checking the caller ID as he put it to his ear. "This better be fucking good." He grumbled with not a whole lot of merit to his threat.

Sam snickered on the other end, amusement in his voice as he spoke. "Morning sleeping beauty. You're gonna wanna hear this." He started, continuing when he heard his brother's mumbled 'uh-huh'. "Do you know a Missouri Moseley?" He questioned, not sure who all Dean had been introduced to.

The eldest demon sat up, his curiosity peaked as he thought about that name. "Bitter psychic?" He tried, the name ringing a bell.

Sam chuckled and nodded before he realized Dean couldn't see him. "Yeah, that's her. Get this, she saw mom a few weeks ago."

Dean stood up, walking into the bathroom and shutting the door silently as to not wake Jo as Sam explained everything that had happened. With a disbelieving expression, the short-haired demon pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut. "And so, what? You guys are gonna summon her once you get back to Bobby's?" He asked, a hint of exasperation in his tone.

Sam rolled his eyes as he continued driving down the expressway, glancing in the rearview mirror before passing a huge truck. "Yeah, so are you gonna meet us there?" He said in a rush, predicting his brother's answer.

The eldest demon shook his head, rubbing his forehead with his thumb and forefinger. "I'm close Sammy. I've tracked down one of Azazel's second in command. I gotta find this bastard." He paused, exhaling deeply. "Plus, maybe I can distract yellow eyes by picking on one of his guys while you two handle Mom." He offered, wishing this wasn't happening now. _One major thing at a time for fuck's sake, _He thought, missing their old simple lives.

Sam scrunched his face in bewilderment. He was expecting his brother to drop everything and haul ass to Bobby's. "Um, okay." He said hesitantly. "I guess we can keep each other updated." He finished, still confused by Dean's weird reaction.

"Yep, sounds good." With that, Dean hung up, pressing the silver handheld to his head in frustration before walking out of the small bathroom.

….

"Agent Willis." Bobby answered the phone gruffly, accepting his third FBI call of the day.

"Well of course they have Jurisdiction, you ever see DC step aside for the local government? Call me with a real question." He retorted, hanging up the phone with finality as Ellen walked in, looking calmer than usual.

She noted Bobby's bewildered look at the fact she wasn't brooding with a scowl, sitting rather gracelessly in the kitchen chair across from him. "Any news?" She asked hopefully, wishing for some type of update from her daughter.

The old drunk shook his head, wanting nothing more than to give Ellen a piece of mind.

"Gonna make them put me on their speed dial list." She grumbled, getting up to fetch her and Bobby a beer.

The older hunter took it appreciatively, immediately popping off the top and taking a swig before he set it back down carefully. He looked deep in thought, as if he was considering something. After an expectant look from Ellen, he sighed. "Do you think we're doin' the right thing here?" He asked, sounding conflicted.

The brunette looked confused, her brows furrowed. "What do you mean? With the boys?" Bobby nodded. "I think we're doin' a whole lot a good. It's not like they're out making deals anymore. We're saving people every second those boys are out huntin' something."

Bobby considered this before he leaned forward, still seeming troubled. "I'm worried about Dean. John told me some stuff about his past and the way he talks about it…" Bobby shook his head. "I'm afraid John will never accept that boy. He'll try to find a reason to doubt him."

Ellen shrugged before smiling slightly. "I think John just needs to get use to the fact his kids aren't exactly human. Once he comes to terms with that, it'll be smooth sailing." She said with confidence.

The bearded hunter just nodded, hoping to God she was right. He really wasn't in the mood to have anything come back and bite them in the ass.

….

Jo cringed at the sound of bones snapping reverberating off the walls of the small square office located in the abandoned factory they had tracked Azazel's number two too.

Dean seemed unbothered as he continued his work, wanting to get as much information out of this demon as he possibly could.

The blonde looked at the restrained demon, quickly glancing up to admire her handiwork of the painted devils trap on the ceiling. The demon was tied to a metal chair, his wrists and ankles bound to the arms and legs of the seat. Jo tried to ignore the odd angles the man's fingers were sticking up in or the way his original white shirt was now a solid crimson. Hell, she even ignored the broken hammer lying haphazardly on the ground.

"Where's Azazel hanging out these days?" Dean asked, a cruelty in his tone as he circled the trapped demon, twirling the engraved knife in between his scarlet stained fingers.

The demon scoffed, spitting out some blood onto the floor before smiling a red toothy grin. "Think you'll rough me up a bit and I'll sing? Trust me, this is nothing compared to what Azazel will do to me if I spill my guts." He met the middle Winchester's wicked gaze as Dean circled back to the front, leaning down to where he was nose to nose with the man.

"Oh you'll spill your guts, one way or another. I just didn't wanna ruin my shoes." He quipped, sending chills down Jo's back as he straightened, walking over to the old desk that had become the eldest demon's torture device storage area. He picked up a sharp blade thoughtfully, eyeing the instrument with interest before dousing it in holy water, careful not to splash himself. "Jo, care to help out with this? Might make it a little less dangerous for me." He smirked, his playful smile returning to his lips as he turned to face her. The hunter was amazed how quickly he could change from a ruthless torturer to the carefree jerk he was.

Jo just simply shook her head no, Dean shrugging casually before returning to his latest project.

The last thing the blonde heard before she left the room was the tip of the blade hitting bone.

….

The drive back to Bobby's was made in record time, Sam's anxiousness to get started weighing down his foot on the gas pedal. Once they finally arrived, Bobby met them at the door with a welcoming grin.

"Didn't expect you two back for some time." He noted, adjusting his worn baseball cap as they walked up, duffels in tow.

Sam just laughed, forgetting he hadn't contacted Bobby about their recent findings. As they filed into the dusty living room, John recounted all that happened.

The whiskey drenched man let out a long low whistle, shaking his head in disbelief. "This is quite some shit you've stepped in." He noted, chuckling softly.

"Got any good summoning spells?" The eldest Winchester asked, glancing around the room. Bobby gave him an 'are you serious' look before getting up from the couch and walking over to a bookshelf. He admired a couple of spines, running his finger along them before he paused, fishing one out with a triumphant 'Aha!' He skimmed through the pages, eventually stopping at one and angling the book toward them. "This outta do just fine."

Sam read over the page, satisfied with the spell before he picked up the book and headed downstairs, already knowing that's where the capped hunter kept most of his ingredients for spell work.

With luck actually being on their side, they already had all the ingredients and within no time they were set and ready with a devils trap in front of him painted on the floor, anticipation radiating off of the two Winchesters.

"You sure you want to do this?" Bobby questioned, thinking about what they were really doing. "What if she's in hidin' somewhere safe? You two really want to bring her here where Azazel knows I live?" He continued, sounding logical.

Sam and John shared a look before they both shook their heads. The demon gave Bobby a small smile, seeming thankful for the concern. "I need to see her." He said softly, sadness and longing in his tone.

The elder hunter just nodded and stepped back while Sam read the incantation, throwing a lit match into a bowl.

….

"Any trouble?" Garth asked as they made their way to the store's back room, away from any prying eyes. He had made sure to switch the sign to 'closed' just to be on the safe side. He ushered her to sit down in one of the faded wooden chairs in a small storage/office area while he took another. The blonde demon glanced with disgust at the left out bowl of pretzels and a half drank can of beer that occupied the table as she sat down.

Mary shrugged, a sly grin plastered to her face. "Nothing I couldn't handle. Low level demons think they can take on a Winchester." She teased, glancing up at the hunter.

Garth rolled his eyes, not surprised by her pride. "I heard John and your two boys are the same way." He stated, not noticing how Mary's features darkened. "I talked to John a few days ago about some demon activity and never heard back from him. Said he was with Sam."

Mary narrowed her eyes a bit, laughing coldly. "Really? John was _with _Sam?" She asked, exasperated at even the thought of her husband accepting their kids into his life.

Garth nodded picking up a pretzel and popping it into his mouth, answering her through the food. "Yeah, I asked the same thing and he said he and Bobby met up with Dean and Sam a couple months back, have been huntin' with them." He finished chewing the snack, picking up and eating another.

Mary seemed troubled, her boys were out hunting instead of making deals? "Why the hell are they working cases?"

The hunter swallowed, having the decency to make sure his mouth wasn't full this time. "Not sure, he wouldn't give me all the details." He wiped his lips with his shirt sleeve, looking up at her as if in realization. "You said you needed something from me?"

Mary nodded, as if just remembering herself. "Have you heard of the colt before?"

Garth chuckled, shaking his head. "That legend? Yeah I've heard of it. Can't say it's real though."

The demon gave him a cocky grin, pulling out a single bullet from her coat pocket and placing it on the table between them. The hunter picked it up carefully, holding it in between his fingers as he inspected the strange markings carved into it. "That round came from the colt." She pulled out a wrinkled paper, a side view of the infamous gun printed on it. Garth glanced back and forth from the picture to the bullet, noting the same engravings on each.

He leaned back, taking off his cap and rubbing his head before replacing it. "It's kinda a long shot. But, I'll look into it for ya."

Mary smiled gratefully, taking the round and bullet back and tucking them away safely right as a tremendous trembling took over the room.

The blonde stood up quickly, eyes enveloping with black as she looked around frantically. "No, this can't be happening." She breathed, desperation in her tone.

Garth braced himself against the table, looking up at Mary with wide, fearful eyes. "What is goin' on?"

The demon didn't have time to answer before she was standing in Bobby's basement.

…

Dean gripped the demon's face harshly, squishing his cheeks together. "You better get comfy; I can do this all day." He hissed, Jo eyeing him with caution. She found it unsettling that he was _really _good at inflicting pain on others.

They had been at this for hours, the hunter returning to the room when she started to feel concern for the middle Winchester and how much he seemed to be enjoying himself. By this point, the floor was splattered with random splotches of crimson; Azazel's second in command was covered with deep stab wounds with purple and blue bruises covering his face.

"I've told you- everything I know." The man managed to get out through his broken jaw, dried blood around his mouth and nose. Dean shoved the demon's face away, smirking maliciously.

"I guess we'll just have to make sure." He stated, his eyes quickly flashing black as he picked up a flask of holy water and drenched the poor bastard. Cries of pain penetrated Jo's ear, causing her to cringe.

"Dean-o, what has gotten into you?"

The pair spun around, coming face to face with the Yellow eyed demon, Jo only a few feet in front of him. She backed up reflexively, Azazel's brutal gaze landing on her. In an instant, he had his arm wrapped around her throat, applying light pressure.

"Let her go you son of a bitch!" Dean spat, wanting to make sure Jo was safe before he tried over-powering the yellow eyed man.

Azazel stared at him with pity, making a tsking sound with his tongue. "You poke and prod one of my men and expect to go on unscathed?" He chuckled darkly, eyeing Jo mercilessly. "There's always repercussions."

….

**TBC**

**Please continue to read and review! I love getting to read your thoughts on the chapters. Let me know what you think will happen, I look forward to hearing back from you guys! Have a lovely Thanksgiving for those who celebrate it, for the rest happy Thursday tomorrow!**


	34. Chapter 34: A Blast From The Past

**This chapter is sort of a filler chapter and I'll be going into some back stories of other characters as well as our favorite demon brothers. ****_Unless otherwise noted, all stories in this chapter occurred roughly two years ago from where the story is currently._**** I hope you enjoy! **

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR: A Blast From The Past**

_Two years ago…_

Everyone averted their eyes as Special Agent Victor Henriksen made his way down the hallway, on his way to his corner office of the FBI in St. Louis. His suit was freshly pressed, accompanied by a plain navy blue tie.

"Sir, there may be a new threat."A small disheveled looking secretary rambled, walking hurriedly to try and keep up with his boss.

Henriksen looked bored as he glanced distastefully at his always over exaggerating assistant. "Another supposed serial killer?" He asked, snatching the manila envelope from the recent college graduate.

The secretary moved his shaggy dark hair out of his eyes, taking off his glasses and cleaning them on his shirt before he answered. "These two actually are! Well, more like psychopaths or I guess they could be-" He was cut off by a glare from Victor, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Sam and Dean Winchester sir. These two have been seen talking to people about giving them what they want for a price." He paused for dramatic effect, Henriksen stopping right outside his office with his arms crossed, tapping his toe impatiently. "Their soul." He hesitated again, hoping for some type of response from the agent. Disappointedly, he continued. "These people always end up dead the next day, always after talking to these two."

The experienced agent stopped, his brows narrowed before he 'humph' with interest. "Thanks for bringing this to me. I'll check it out." With a forced smile and a nod, Henriksen stepped into his office and shut the door.

"Okay let me know-" The young secretary stood there, his eyes trained on the now shut door before he turned and leaned against it, arms crossed. "Maybe pull out that stick shoved up your ass while you're at it." He grumbled bitterly before making his way to a nearby room to file a never ending pile of papers.

As Henriksen quickly flipped through a small pocket book, on the search for the one phone number he needed, he tried to recall where the hell he had heard 'Winchester' before. Deciding to think more on it later, Victor finally found the number and punched it into his desk phone.

"Hello?" Came a rough reply, sounding not the least bit interested.

"Gordon? It's Henriksen. I was wondering what all you could tell me about Sam and Dean Winchester."

…...

"So it doesn't bother you at all that people have been dying?" Sam questioned his insensitive older brother, wishing he could do something to get through that thick skull of his.

Dean shrugged casually, throwing another dart flawlessly. He smiled proudly as it landed right in the bull's eye before he turned to the younger demon who was sitting at a table a few feet behind him. "It all of a sudden started happening, it'll probably all of a sudden stop happening. I don't get why you care anyways, they're just getting sent downstairs a little ahead of schedule." He said, pointing a finger at his brother before picking up his half drank beer and taking a long swig.

Sam shook his head. "It's not the same." He argued, although he knew it wasn't a strong argument.

Dean chuckled ironically, setting down his beer and moving to the dart board, removing the darts before positioning himself to start throwing again. "Oh, I see. It's fine to take their souls and have them die in ten years, but the second they start dropping like flies before their due date is up is when you grow a conscience?" He laughed again, wishing Sam could see how hypocritical he was being.

Sam scowled, taking a sip from his own beer before he straightened. "It's just weird actually knowing they die. I mean, in ten years I won't necessarily remember all these people. But knowing they die the next day? Just…" He stopped, Dean's snickering cutting him off before he finished in a rush of bitterness. "It's just different!"

The eldest demon shook his head, getting tired of the darts after landing all three in the middle. He turned back to the table, his gaze skirting over the mass of people before it landed on a tall African American man standing in the corner of the crowded bar, watching the brothers intently. "Sammy." He started, patting him on the shoulder and nodding with his head at the creepy man.

The youngest Winchester turned in his seat, being completely obvious about checking out the guy who was clearly interested in them. Dean rolled his eyes, grabbing Sam's arm and hauling him up.

"Let's go." He ordered, laying down a few bills on the table before the two walked outside, locating the Impala and making their way towards it.

"Didn't feel like closing any deals tonight fellas?" A gruff voice from behind them sounded, causing the brother's to spin around, gazes landing on the same man from inside.

Dean shoved his hands in his front pockets, a cocky grin on his face. "What's it to you? Feeling left out?" He quipped, assuming what the stranger in front of them did for a living.

The man stepped forward menacingly, pulling out a silver flask from his jacket pocket. "I was going to ask you two the same thing. Except I was talking about the two demons I exorcized a couple towns over."

The eldest demon widened his eyes, turning to face Sam. "And to think we missed all the fun? Oh well." He stopped, eyes enveloping with black as he returned his attention to the man. "I guess we'll just make our own fun."

The stranger lunged towards Dean, only to be stopped by Sam appearing behind him and yanking on the man's jacket, pulling him to the ground.

"Dean, you don't think this is some rookie hunter do you?" The youngest Winchester asked, a small hint of pity in his tone.

Dean pursed his lips, narrowing his eyes as he put his hand out in front of him towards the hunter, keeping him pinned on the ground. "Well, it must be because he obviously hasn't heard of us before."

"He wouldn't have taken us on alone if he had." Sam agreed, nodding his head. Thankfully, they were along the side of the building, meaning they didn't have to hide their demonic powers. "Come on, take care of him and let's go. We should try to make it to Indiana by morning." With that, he turned and made his way to the black classic car, climbing in.

With a cruel grin, Dean flicked his wrist, sending the hunter slamming into the cement wall of the building.

Unfortunately for the brothers, this was not the last time they'll see Gordon Walker.

….

_15 years ago…_

Bobby awoke to frantic knocking coming from downstairs, the noise constant and insistent, pulling him from his dreamless slumber. He grumbled and lifted up his rustic alarm clock, cursing inwardly when he read the blinking '3:03 am'. With slow movements, the old hunter made his way down the steps to the door, opening it with a sour pout.

His nasty look was soon replaced with one of utter bewilderment, eyes widening as he took in the flustered mother at his door. His eyes took in her unkempt hair, hastily put on jackets and makeup. "Mary-" He stammered, opening the door wide to invite her in, unable to find the words to tell her to.

The mother rushed in, quickly shutting the door behind her and leaning heavily against it, trying to catch her breath.

"Would you care to explain why you're here?" He asked, brows creased in confusion. He hadn't seen this woman in seven years and all of a sudden she was back at his doorstep.

Mary straightened, running both hands through her hair as she walked over to the couch, plopping down in it like she owns the place. "I know you probably hate me after I kicked John out but-"

Bobby cut her off with a hand motion, not in the mood to hash out old memories. "What happened, happened. I don't blame you for the way you acted, John shoulda told ya." He smiled slightly, watching as relief flooded the demon's features. "Now, what is it you need?" He encouraged, taking a seat on an empty stool.

Mary shook her head, thinking of her unsupervised kids in the motel room in town. "I'm screwed Bobby." She said softly, sadness evident in her tone as she raised scared eyes to the old hunter.

He wrinkled his features, taking off his cap and resting it on the knee. "Care to explain that?" He questioned, concern starting to seep into his voice.

She stood up and begun to pace, a habit she has always found calming. "I need the colt to kill Azazel." She said quickly, as if it tasted foul in her mouth.

Bobby chuckled, not taking her seriously. "The colt? I thought that wasn't real." He said, earning an eye roll from the blonde.

"If it weren't would I be asking about it?" She spat, sounding harsher than she meant. Bobby gave her a pointed look, the demon giving him an apologetic smile in response. "I've heard rumors it's in circulation; last I heard the demon Crowley had his hands on it."

The hunter replaced his cap, shaking his head. "So, what? You're wanting to steal it from the King of Hell? Hate to break it to you, but that may be a little risky." He said, not believing the woman in front of him could pull off such a feat alone.

Mary squared her shoulders, stopping mid-pace to glare at her old friend. Before everything went to crap, she and Bobby had actually gotten close. But then, the demon found out the truth about what her husband spent his time doing. Now, this was the first time she's seen him since the week before Dean's third birthday.

"Crowley doesn't scare me. If I ever let some punk ass former crossroad demon get the best of me, I might as well be a fucking human." She retorted, not impressed by what she's heard about the King.

Bobby smirked with amusement, remembering how hard-headed Winchester's could be. With a shake of his head, he agreed to help. "I'll keep an eye out for it, call you if I track it down."

Mary gave a small smile, standing up and approaching him. The two stared awkwardly at each other, not sure where their friendship was. Finally, with a 'fuck it' sort of attitude, the demon embraced the old drunk. "Thank you." She whispered right before she left.

…

"No, please! Stop!"

Ruby's cries were broken, unanswered pleas as she wished for nothing more than death while she endured the worst Hell had to offer. She was strapped to a long metal table, her wrists and ankles bound with thick leather straps, one extending across her chest and lower body to cover her smooth naked skin. Her torturer had just removed the one covering her mouth which prevented her from leaving her current vessel.

The cruel man did a 'tsking' sound as he circled her, a wickedly sharp knife dangling from his fingers. "Ruby, I never pegged you as one to beg. A little dramatic are we?" He purred, sounding twisted.

Ruby took a deep breath only to wince when a sharp pain blossomed from her abdomen and branched through her whole body. She had to admit, he had done a pretty good job at slicing into her.

The worst part for the blonde demon was the fact she couldn't see. Her torturer had decided to blindfold her, that way she never knew what was coming. But, she didn't need to see in order to know who the man was.

She would recognize Alastair's sinister voice anywhere.

Speaking of, "Why do you want me to stop?" His voice was dangerously low as he leaned over, his hot breath running chills down her spine as he whispered in her ear. "I would think a little whore like you would love having anything inside her." He slid the blade into her torso agonizingly slow, the demon moaning in pain as she clenched her teeth, not wanting to give Alastair any satisfaction. He didn't move from his current position as he continued to talk. "Buckle up, because I'm nowhere near done."

….

**TBC**

**Hopefully this chapter wasn't too strange and random… I just wanted to give you guys a few back stories without having to do a bunch of flashbacks. Plus, I wasn't too sure where I wanted to go with the story line but don't worry, I've figured it out. Thanks for bearing with me, reviews are greatly appreciated. Special thanks to Nina Ferraro (Thanks! And hopefully Dean will save Jo before anything drastic happens.), VattaKeto (Thanks, I wanted to incorporate Garth and Mary both in the story so I figured might as well put them together!), LeeMarieJack (Yes, yes I do. And they'll lead to some interesting stories.), Babyreaper (Azazel can be pretty tricky, but Dean's gotten out of sticky situations before right?), Ncsupnatfan (I'm hoping they can all work together like one big happy family, but since when are things that easy in the land of Supernatural?) for reviewing! It means a lot. **


	35. Chapter 35: Proud Of Your Boy

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE: Proud Of Your Boy**

"No, no no!" Mary exclaimed, running frantic hands through her hair when she realized exactly where she was. "This can't be happening…" She trailed off, hopeless eyes landing on her youngest son.

"Mom?" He asked, not sure how he should be reacting. On one hand, his mom was standing in front of him, but on the other, his mom was standing in front of him after recently escaping from Azazel's grasp. She looked different than he remembered, a green jacket covering a dark v-neck, jeans and black combat boots completing her look. Her features were more defined, her eyes lacking the love that used to be there.

"I can't be here. He can find me here!" She glanced down at the painted lines beneath her, cursing them internally. "If I'm here we're all in danger!" Mary said desperately, begging them with her eyes to release her.

"Mom, calm down! Dean's got it, plus we have hex begs to ward us." Sam tried to reassure, not positive the best way to handle his panicked mother. He was relieved Ellen was off on a hunt in Minnesota, he couldn't imagine having to deal with this and the brunette's questions.

She stopped and blinked, digesting the information. She shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to understand. "What do you mean, Dean's got it?" She demanded, noticing her eldest son wasn't present.

The demon looked awkward, as if he really didn't want to deal with his mother's tirade when he told her he was going to use one of Azazel's men as bait. He rubbed the back of his neck before sighing. "He had already tracked down Yellow Eyes second in command when I called him to let him know we were summoning you. Instead of coming here, he decided to still go after him." Mary's eyes widened, obvious rage about to explode. "Don't worry," He quickly tried to soothe, holding his hands out. "He's with Jo, they'll be fine."

The blonde demon looked genuinely confused. _Why was Dean hunting down a demon with a hunter?, _She thought, the idea seeming absurd and downright laughable. She shook her head, trying to focus. "You have to listen to me. You need to let me go. I have to find the colt so I can kill that yellow eyed bastard." She said, her tone and features hard as she met her husband's unwavering gaze. "Please."

"Mary," He started, saying her name different than he use to, more business than personal. "I _have _the colt. If you've been looking for it, you've been wasting your time."

The mother looked irritated, thinking she better call Garth and let him know to not be losing sleep over the damn thing. "Give it to me so I can end this." She insisted, hoping to get through to them.

John glanced at Bobby before stepping forward and scraping away some paint of the trap. "We are hunting down Azazel. If you want to help, you are more than welcome. But, I'm not going to give it to you just so you can leave again." He stated, his tone defiant, leaving no room to argue.

Mary nodded regrettably since she saw no other option. John gave her a thin lipped smile, not sure how to act around his wife before he turned to walk up the stairs to go retrieve the weapon.

Sam met his mother's blue gaze, seeing a small trace of happiness at being reunited with her family in her eyes. Without so much as a word, Mary approached her son and hugged him, stroking his back with slow, calming gestures as he let all his bottled up emotions out he hadn't realized he had been holding in.

Sam couldn't believe she was there and he planned on never letting her go.

….

"Let her go!" Dean barked, taking an intimidating step forward as his eyes turned black.

"Uh, stay back there Dean-o. It'll take me two seconds to snap blondies neck." Azazel threatened while Jo dug her fingernails into the demon's wrist, desperate to find some way out of his iron grasp as she felt her oxygen supply getting cut off. She felt as if someone was squeezing her lungs, trying to see how small they could get.

"Just," The middle Winchester looked lost for words, his eyes returning to their brilliant green color as he took a step back with his hands up in a surrendering gesture. "This is between us; she has nothing to do with it. Your beef is with me. I mean come on," He forced a laugh, flashing a cocky grin. "I'm the one who took Sam from you and made him kick demon blood." He tried to direct the attention to himself, wishing to hell he'd just let Jo go.

Azazel smiled cruelly, obviously not falling for what the demon in front of him was saying. "You see Dean, I've noticed a common trend with you and you know what it is?" He questioned and paused as if he was waiting for an answer. After just receiving a puzzled yet angry look from Dean, he rolled his eyes and continued. "The best way to hurt you, is to hurt someone you care about." He glanced down mercilessly at the young hunter before returning his yellow eyes to the distraught Winchester before him. "I think watching her die will be punishment enough."

Dean glanced back and forth from the two, a range of emotions crossing his face as he thought of a course of action. It only took a few seconds to realize what the heavy object in his jacket pocket was. He was formulating a strategy and all he needed was to get Jo away from him…

"The thing about that is," Jo started, her voice strained as she spoke with the little air she was allowed. "I'm not going to die." With as much force as she could muster, Jo knocked her head back, a loud thud heard as the hunter's head collided with Azazel's jaw, causing him to loosen his grip enough for her to wiggle her way free.

"Stupid girl." Yellow eyes hissed right before he sent Jo flying into the wall, her head smashing against the cement before she collapsed with a thump to the cold floor.

The eldest demon's concerned gaze landed on the unconscious hunter. Just as he went to go and check on her, Azazel held out his hand and flung Dean up against an old desk, the painful pop of his right shoulder coming out of place ringing in his ears.

The middle Winchester's lip twitched in ferocity as he watched yellow eyes approach him, his lips twisting darkly at the corners. He knelt down, enjoying every second he was making Dean suffer. The shorthaired demon's shoulder throbbed with pain, his features forming a grimace. "You know, I was going to let you live, Dean. I really was, but now?" He snickered and shook his head in mock sorrow. "I have no other choice. You understand don't you?" He gripped Dean's shoulder and pushed, leaning in to where his face was mere inches from his while the middle Winchester groaned in pain. "I'll be sure to tell your family you died begging for me to spare them."

Jo groaned almost imperceptibly as she pushed herself into a sitting position, eyes widening as she caught sight of the scene in front of her. She scanned the room, hoping for something she could use. Quietly standing up, she grabbed one of Dean's multiple knives from off the table out of yellow eyes sight, picking it up and making her way stealthily towards the pair.

The middle Winchester's eyes found Jo's, warning her not to do it. The hunter shook her head and winked right before she drove the blade through Azazel's back.

The Yellow eyed demon shoved Dean's shoulder away harshly, whirling around with utter rage in his eyes to face Jo as the eldest demon grunted. "You just really have a death wish don't you?" He paused as a soft clicking sounded from behind him, slowly turning towards the eldest demon to see him holding the colt pointed directly at his head.

Dean squeezed the trigger and watched as the round went through Azazel's skull, bright orange and yellow light flashing from the man's orifices as he died, his body crumbling to the floor in a lifeless pile.

Jo rushed over to Dean, helping him up. He shoved her off and went to stand over Azazel's body, not quite done while he gripped his own shoulder.

"That was for my mom, you son of a bitch."

….

"On the count of three. One," the sound of Dean's shoulder popping back in to place was accompanied by his groaning as he stood up from the musty motel room bed and walked over to the sink, grabbing the half drank bottle of Jack.

"What happened to three?" He snapped, shooting Jo a glare as she sat on the bed, cleaning a cut on her forehead.

She rolled her eyes and stood up to throw away the wipe she had been using. "Don't be such a baby." She teased, snatching the bottle away from him to take a pull herself.

Dean shook his head and chuckled softly, a small smile playing at his lips. "Can't believe it."

The hunter snorted, plopping down on one of the wooden rickety chairs. "Yeah, well. Might want to call Sam and let him know."

The demon nodded, he also wanted to call his brother and ask how summoning his mom had gone. He shoved his hand in his pocket to retrieve his cell phone, flipping it open and scrolling down to Sam's name before pressing the send button.

He waited what seemed forever, the longer it took for him to answer the higher his anxiety levels climbed. Finally getting his voicemail, he hung up and pressed the metal device to his chin.

"No answer?" Jo questioned, her brows creased with worry. Dean shook his head in response. "Maybe they're just busy talking stuff out. It's a lot to take in." The hunter tried to reassure the distressed demon.

Dean nodded distractedly before he stood up and tossed his phone haphazardly on the bed. "Yeah, I'm sure they're just busy."

….

Sam and Mary joined John and Bobby outside to find the eldest Winchester stifling through his truck, his hands frantically searching for the legendary gun.

"It was just here a few days ago." He breathed, running through the past few days in his head to see if he might've put it somewhere else.

The blonde demon backed up, feeling played. "You don't really have it do you?" She demanded, her voice getting louder with fright.

John spun around to face her, his hands out in a soothing gesture. "I swear I had it, let me check inside."

Mary watched as her husband made his way inside followed by Bobby, feeling a pit form in her stomach.

Sam didn't feel the insistent buzzing of his phone in his pocket since he was too focused on trying to make sure his mom didn't take off.

"So," Mary started awkwardly, glancing at her son. "This is a bit of an odd group. How did this happen exactly?" She asked, sounding curious as a small smile tugged at her lips.

The youngest demon smirked before shrugging, trying to play off just how he and his brother had totally fucked the system. "For starters, Dean and I went freelance." Mary raised her brows, a hint of satisfaction in her features. "We got tired of Crowley's shit so we started making deals across the country and using the soul's power for ourselves." He shrugged again, the life he was describing seeming like an eternity ago. "But uh, John and Bobby tracked us down about 10 months ago?" He tried to think, remembering Dean had been given his year about a month after being with them. He shook his head, knowing that it wasn't important. "But uh, they brought us back here, not willingly on our part, and then Ellen and Jo showed up and it just kinda happened. I was curious about our father." Sam glanced at the house, a distant look in his eyes.

Mary nodded, wishing she could've raised her sons in a different life. "Does he ever say anything? About what happened between us?" She asked abruptly, crossing her arms.

Sam frowned, thinking for a moment. "He just talked about how you kicked him out. Other than that, he only said positive things about you to Dean."

She seemed content although she worried at her lip before it was her son's turn to ask questions. "Do you wanna talk about how you got away from Azazel?"

Mary froze, her eyes widening slightly in horror before she regained her composure with a mask of indifference plastered to her face as she recounted what had happened.

_Mary felt like she was suffocating._

_It had been days since she had seen Azazel, let alone any source of light. About a week ago, he had locked her in this small room, no bigger than a motel bathroom. The cramped space lacked windows or any furniture, the demon resorting to crouching on the ground in the corner of the room. She had her wrists bound to the floor by an iron hook that attached to handcuffs with different engravings which rendered her powerless. She had dried blood running down her face and from her nose, her blonde hair a matted mess. Her wrists were worn to almost the bone from the cuffs, Her blue tank top was torn in more places than one and her jeans had holes sporadically spaced throughout the denim material._

_She could feel herself wishing he would just kill her already; it had been over 10 years since he first laid his cruel hands on her, when would he just get on with it? She had only been in this specific room for about a week, but if felt like centuries. She had been on Earth a select few times since her capture and most of them were to torment her kids._

_But she couldn't think of them here. She had to distance herself from her old life._

_Time passed differently in Hell. Four months felt like 40 years, leaving Mary feeling exhausted as the days wore on, nothing to signify the passing of time._

_She could hear the faint bone chilling screams that were a constant noise in Hell echoing against the walls, causing her to cringe whenever she heard one._

_Her head quickly snapped to the steel door as it slowly creaked open, the slim figure leaving it open just a crack so she could see. _

_The newcomer rushed over to her and didn't seem bothered by the way Mary cowered away from her and squeezed her eyes shut, whimpering while the person grabbed her wrists, inserting what must've been a key into the handcuffs lock._

_The blonde demon opened her eyes when she heard the loud clank of the metal bindings falling to the floor, her gaze meeting a short brunette._

_"Come on, we don't have much time, he could be back anytime." The person urged, helping Mary stand. The mother could slowly feel her power returning to her, her demonic strength coming back._

_Mary tried to keep up as the stranger dragged her down the dark hallway, the yells much louder out here. She knew her bare feet were getting cut up from the rock covered floor, but at the moment she couldn't make herself care._

_She was free. Almost._

_"Who are you?" Mary breathed, wanting to thank her savior who was taking her down a small alcove to what seemed like some sort of portal._

_The brunette flashed her black eyes and a cocky grin. "Just go find yours kid, they need you more than they need me."_

_Before Mary knew it, she was being shoved forward and then she was landing face first on pavement. She looked up, the home of Garth Fitzgerald the IV in full view._

"That was about a month ago." Mary concluded, her eyes in a far off place.

Sam was speechless, not knowing what exactly his mother had gone through the past decade. All of a sudden he wasn't angry at her anymore for not finding them herself, instead he had wished they hadn't brought her here. He knew that together, they weren't safe. "Mom…" He started, his tone full of sorrow as he looked at Mary with no words coming to mind.

The mother shook her head with a thin-lipped smile. "It doesn't matter. I got away." She didn't want to talk about it anymore, what she wanted was to kill the bastard who had caused her family such turmoil.

John and Bobby came back outside, their hands empty. "I have no idea where it is. Sam, call your brother and see if it's in Bobby's trunk." He ordered, purposely avoiding eye contact with his wife.

The youngest demon nodded, digging out his cell phone and seeing two missed calls from Dean. He quickly dialed, hoping that nothing bad had happened.

….

The eldest demon quickly glanced at the empty space between him and Jo at his ringing cell phone, taking his eyes off the road for a second to pick it up, answering with relief when he looked at the caller ID.

"Sammy, I was starting to think you were ignoring my calls." He answered, a sly grin evident in his tone. The blonde hunter stirred in her sleep, wiping at her face involuntarily beside him.

The youngest demon scoffed on the other end, rolling his eyes. "Yeah well, we've been a little busy."

Dean cleared his throat. "How'd that go? Is mom there?" He asked, trying to hide the hopefulness in his tone.

Sam smiled softly, glancing at his mother out of the corner of his eye. "Yeah, everything's good. But uh, can you check Bobby's trunk for the colt? We can't find it." He said, biting his lip.

The eldest demon smacked his forehead, remembering he forgot to tell his father that he was borrowing it. "Uh, yeah Sammy it's here. But, it's missing a bullet." He said vaguely, feeling smug.

The youngest Winchester crinkled his brow, not sure what his brother could mean. "Um, why? Did you use it?" He asked, earning strange glances from the group around him.

Dean glanced at one of the road signs and observed he was only about 30 minutes from Bobby's. "I'm about a half hour away. I'll explain everything when I get there."

Without much more, he hung up.

….

Bobby, John, Mary, and Sam were all waiting for them when they pulled up, each and every one of them with their arms crossed.

Dean pulled to a stop and got out, pulling the coat from his jacket pocket and tossing it to his father as Jo jumped out from the opposite side.

"You wanna tell me why we're missing a bullet?" John asked, thinking it was for something less than important.

The eldest demon shoved his hands in his front pockets, making eye contact with his mom. He had to admit, he wasn't especially excited about reuniting with his mother, he didn't want to have to explain all the ways he had let her down. "I killed Azazel." He said, hoping to start making up for his mistakes with this one thing.

Mary dropped her hands to her sides, her mouth open in disbelief. "You… what?" She said softly, glancing between her son and Jo.

Jo smiled and nodded. "Azazel showed up and attacked me and Dean killed him."

Everyone was silent as they digested the information. Mary was the first to break the stillness as she took a few steps forward and embraced her son, tears falling freely from her eyes as she tried to express all her gratitude in this one gesture of affection. Dean held her close, resting his head on her shoulder as he rubbed her back, trying to calm her down.

John came up next to him and clapped his son on the back, grinning proudly. When Mary finally pulled away, she swatted him lightly on the arm. "Don't you ever do something as stupid as that again or I'll kick your ass myself." She threatened although she was smiling.

"Now our biggest problem is Crowley." Sam said, dampening the mood. The group's faces dropped all expect Mary's.

"Why is Crowley a problem?" She asked as her eldest son shot Sam the biggest bitch face he could muster. Sensing she didn't know something she turned toward Dean and crossed her arms. "Why is Crowley a problem?" She repeated, using her motherly authoritative voice.

Dean rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. How the fuck was he supposed to tell his mom he only had two months left on Earth?

….

**TBC**

**Please continue to read and review! It really does motivate me to write. Next chapter we will have a bit of a time skip and Dean's year will finally be up. So stay tuned! Thanks to all those who read, favorite, and follow. You all rock!**


	36. Chapter 36: It's About To Go Down

**Author's Note: Sanna Black Slytherin: I answered your review in a PM, but in case you didn't see it, what you are looking for is in Chapter 20. Thanks!**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX: It's About To Go Down**

Two months flew by in an instant.

One minute they had the luxury of time, the next it had all but vanished.

24 hours. That's all they were left with and to say the least, some members of the household were all but hopeless.

Dean had been in the middle of reading some ancient old text when his eyelids demanded to droop, his forehead making contact with the worn pages as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

_Dean could barely hear the sound of his deep panting over the Hellhounds snapping their jaws behind him and the rustling of leaves beneath his feet as he barreled through the woods. He dodged and evaded fallen tree limbs, loose rocks and vines as he tried to put as much distance between him and the beasts lapping at his heals._

_No matter how hard he ran or for how long, the dogs seemed to be moving twice as fast, catching up to him in a matter of seconds and tackling him to the ground, his face colliding with a protruding rock._

_He quickly turned to where he was on his back, coming face to face with a black behemoth, snarling and drooling in his face. He pulled out the demon killing knife from his waistband, slashing the mutt in front of him. The dog fell to the ground next to him and Dean regained his footing, glancing around him only to find another five Hellhounds ready to pounce._

_"Come on!" He dared, his voice gruff as he tried to keep an eye on all of them. He had barely any time to react before one beast attached itself to his arm, the other to his neck, another to his leg._

_He fell to the ground in a mound of testosterone and his own blood starting to gush from the new open wounds he just acquired. He could feel the life slowly draining from him but could do nothing to stop it._

Dean sat up abruptly, rubbing at his eyes to try and erase the image from his eyelids. With a groan he quickly shut the book that had been opened to the page titled "Hellhounds" and stood up, almost running into Jo.

"Woah, easy tiger." She laughed slightly before realizing the demon's bloodshot eyes and slumped shoulders. "You okay?" She questioned, already knowing the answer.

He chuckled humorlessly and patted the hunter on the shoulder as he walked past her, needing something strong. "I'm fine Jo. Don't worry about it."

The middle Winchester grabbed a bottle of Jack from the cabinet next to the fridge and poured himself a generous amount before joining the blonde at the table where she now sat.

She worried at her lip, obviously something on her mind. Dean took a swig, enjoying the way the alcohol burned his throat on the way down. "Spit it out." He encouraged, gesturing with his glass before setting it back down on the table.

She wiped her palms on her jeans before she folded her hands on top of the table, a serious yet sympathetic look on her face. "What's it like?" She said quietly, coming to the same terms the eldest demon had about a month ago.

He shrugged and took a sip from his glass, dirt-caked fingernails wrapping around it. Dean laughed bitterly before taking another sip, trying to prepare himself. He set his drink down, wiping it idly with his thumb. "It's, well it's Hell. Even for demons." He started, avoiding eye contact with the young hunter in front of him. "I've dealt with it before, so it shouldn't be anything new but the difference this time, is Crowley's _really _pissed." He admitted, shaking his head. "I wanna say four years ago maybe? Meg and I had crossed Crowley, we tried to break away from him and when he found out…" He trailed off, taking another pull from his almost empty glass. He got up and refilled it, this time keeping the bottle at the table. "Let's just say the King doesn't take disloyalty lightly. It was the worst two months of my life. For some reason he had thought I had learned my lesson after that. Sammy still doesn't know that's what happened. He just thought I was with Meg." He shook his head and finally lifted his gaze to meet Jo's.

The blonde was staring at him, trying to understand just why Dean was the way he was. He had seen and been through a lot of shit but for some reason he still didn't seem all that worried about going to Hell. "Are you scared?" She asked softly, reaching a hand across the table to grab one of Dean's which had frozen around the glass.

He dropped his gaze right as Sam walked into the room. The hunter quickly pulled her hand away, glancing up to meet the youngest Winchester's curious gaze.

"John's got a plan." Sam said vaguely, looking at his brother.

Dean smirked, amused by the idea. "Really? Which is?"

The youngest demon just gestured for them to follow him down to the basement. "Come on, this is all hands on deck."

….

In desperate need for a distraction, Mary found herself outside in Bobby's Yard, admiring her beloved 67' Chevy Impala that was parked on the stone gravel. She couldn't help but feel a sense of longing to place her hands along the worn material of the steering wheel, to sit in the leather seats she once occupied.

Her small reverie was soon interrupted by the slam of the swinging door shutting, her husband emerging from the house. She smiled politely at him, crossing her arms to fight against the chill of the cold October afternoon.

He stood beside her for a moment, the two enjoying the silence between them before the hunter cleared his throat, knowing it was about time they talked. "You've been here for two months and we still haven't addressed the issue between us." John noted, although he wasn't sure he himself was ready for the conversation.

The demon nodded, knowing exactly what he was referencing. Instead, she decided to put it off for a few more minutes. "You know, I first taught Dean to drive that when he was 13." She said, a smile in her tone as she indicated the Impala with her head. "He was so scared of crashing the thing he made me take him to a deserted parking lot of a closed down K-Mart." She remembered the moment fondly, wishing she could go back to those days.

John's lips tugged at the corners, he loved hearing stories of a young Dean, one who didn't have to go to Hell in less than 24 hours. He rubbed at his beard, feeling somewhat out of place. "They sure are something. You raised them well." He complemented, the two locking gazes.

Mary just nodded curtly, the daunting conversation they were destined to have seeming more realistic. "You obviously came out to talk about something other than my amazing parenting skills." She joked, turning her body so she could face him.

He pursed his lips in thought, wanting to make sure this came out right. "I know what happened between us was my fault. And I'll forever feel guilty about that but," John hesitated, his boots becoming increasingly interesting. "I just wish you would've fought harder for what we had. And I promise Mary, I will do right by you and by those boys if it's the last thing I do."

This seemed to appease Mary, knowing that her husband was right; she should've tried harder to fix things, to make things right by her family. "I agree. And I don't doubt it John. It'll take some work, but I think we may eventually… get back to where we were." She couldn't help but turn grave at the end, thinking about her eldest son. "But Dean… I'm not sure what we can do about that. With Crowley in the way-"

The demon was cut off by John putting two hands to his forehead in sudden realization. "You're a genius." He exclaimed, rushing forward and planting an intense kiss on his wife's lips, leaving a tingling feeling behind when he pulled away. "I've got a plan."

Mary watched as her husband fled into the house, excitement evident in his quick steps. Her slender fingers reached up to touch her lips, a sense of yearning for John to come back causing her heart to ache.

….

"I'm sorry what?" Dean asked incredulously, his arms crossed as he looked at his father with wide eyes.

John braced his arms on one of the old work tables, glancing around at the people in the room. "Crowley is the one doing this, it only makes sense to attack him. Plus, we have the colt and the manpower to take him out." He persuaded, seeing Mary stiffen slightly in apprehension.

"Does it really seem like a good idea to basically hand Dean to him on a plate?" The blonde demon asked, raising a brow.

John sighed deeply. "We aren't, Dean is going to stay here with Jo while we go and take care of the problem."

"Like hell I am!" Jo piped in, suddenly angry at the thought of being left behind like some useless child.

"No fucking way!" Dean said at the same time, rage starting to bubble in his gut about the idea of being sidelined when it involved his own life.

"Jo, you're staying here no matter what. After what happened with Azazel there's no way I'm lettin' you go up against Crowley with us." Ellen stated, leaving no room to argue as she met her daughter's death glare.

"Dean, it's only smart for you to stay here." Sam began, agreeing with their father.

Bobby tried to yell over everybody, eventually delivering a loud pitched whistle to finally get the group to settle down. "John is right son, if we go up against Crowley, too many things can go wrong if you go with us."

"So you'd rather leave me here with only Jo to protect me? When Crowley could still easily send Hellhounds after me?" The eldest demon retorted, his voice rising. He ignored the offended 'hey!' that the blonde hunter let out about his comment.

"Enough!" Mary shouted, her eyes switching to black. She sighed deeply, calming herself down as her eyes faded back to blue. She turned towards her husband, being realistic. "John, there's no way Dean is staying here willingly." She clarified, knowing how stubborn her son could be.

The eldest Winchester rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger, a headache starting to form. "Fine!" He relented, throwing his hands up in aggravation. "But if anything starts to go south, you get your ass out of there." He ordered, pointing at his son.

Dean put one hand up, a fake serious expression plastered to his face. "Boy Scout Honor."

…

Sam hurried up the stairs, knowing he only had a few moments before they were going to head out. They had tracked Crowley down to a mansion about an hour drive from Bobby's so all that was left was to just get there.

The youngest Winchester had excused himself, saying he had to go and do something real quick before bolting up the steps to his room, making sure to shut and lock the door behind him. After he was safe and secure in the room he and his brother shared, he focused his gaze on Ruby and the small metal flask she held in her hand.

"Took you long enough. What? You think I don't have anything else to do?" She sneered, tossing him the container casually.

He caught it with ease before unscrewing the cap and downing it in one go, enjoying the way the sweet-scented scarlet slid down his throat. He had to admit, he had missed it. "Thanks." He muttered, wiping his mouth. Sam looked at the blonde demon before him expectantly, waiting for more.

Ruby crossed her arms, eyes widened slightly. "I don't just have an endless supply you know. And it's not like you gave me much of a notice." She pointed out, pulling another container from her back pocket. "Why do you want it all of a sudden? You haven't asked for it for two weeks."

Sam shook his head, gulping down the second one. "Ruby, I already saw how this goes down. It has to come out different, I can't-" _I can't watch my brother go to hell._

"So you think you can just change the inevitable? Please Sam. Your brother is going downstairs, one way or another." Ruby quickly regretted her words when the youngest Winchester shoved her up against the wall, his hands braced on her shoulders.

"Keep your opinions, to yourself." He growled, leaning in close. "Now, do you have more for me or not?"

The blonde shoved him off and retrieved her bag from off of his bed where she had set it down. She unzipped it, revealing multiple crimson filled water bottles. "It's not Azazel's but, it should do."

Sam nodded, thinking he was doing the right thing. "Thanks Ruby."

….

Jo walked with careful steps as she made her way up the long driveway, tugging at the hem of her dress. She felt way too exposed in the short material and it felt foreign to her, let alone the three inch heels she was forced in.

Thankfully for the group, Jo wasn't a well-known hunter yet so when she pressed the call button right before the gate to be asked to let in, the demons who checked the cameras didn't recognize her.

"What?" An impatient voice rang through the speakers, startling the young hunter.

She cleared her throat before speaking, trying to sound as innocent as possible. "Hello? My car broke down a few miles down the road and I was wondering if you had a phone I could use?"

A few seconds later, the tall iron gates slid open allowing Jo entrance where she was greeted by two buff demons. "What's a little lady like you doing out here by yourself?"

She laughed softly, smiling sweetly. "I was just on my way back home from a party. Can I borrow a phone?" The youngest Harvelle questioned, crossing her arms protectively across her chest after she noticed the kind of stares they were giving her.

The two men shared a glance before turning on her, eyes black. Jo barely had time to react before one was falling forward, features flashing black and orange.

The other tried to grab a hold of Dean who was still holding the engraved knife before John grabbed him from behind and held him while his son finished him off, tossing the lifeless body to the ground casually.

They all shared a nod before taking off inside.

….

"I'm not sure splitting up was the best plan." Sam said worriedly after teleporting him, Ellen, Mary, and Bobby inside the Mansion in a random room that they quickly presumed to be his bedroom.

"This way, if they get in trouble, we can burst in and save the day. It's better so we don't all get cornered." Mary squeezed his shoulder reassuringly before cracking open the door slightly to make sure it was all clear.

_"So what's the plan?" Bobby asked gruffly, staring at the group expectantly._

_They were all silent for a moment before Mary clapped her hands together in a moment of awe. "Jo, you, Dean, and John are gonna start a distraction at the door. Don't worry, I'll get you details on that later."_

_Jo shrugged, seeming indifferent while Ellen shot the other mother in the room a glare. Mary turned to face her, her hands up in a calming gesture. "You, Bobby, Sam and I are gonna teleport in and try to locate Crowley. We'll have the colt, Dean will have the demon-killing knife." She smiled at her eldest son who had his arms crossed, fists clenched._

"Come on." Mary encouraged, motioning with her hand for the three to follow her. They creeped out into the hallway, glancing both ways to double check before making their way silently down the hallway in hopes of tracking down the King.

…

Crowley was sitting comfortably in a leather chair watching old documentaries of Hitler when he heard the faint sound of something crashing to the ground coming from the hallway. With a glass of scotch in his hand, he rolled his eyes and stood up to go check on what could possibly be bothering him on such an important night.

As he made his way out to the hallway, he couldn't help but notice a disheveled looking rug, one he knew for a fact had never been there before. With a bored expression on his face, the King of Hell used his free hand to lift up the edge of the carpet to see what he had assumed, a freshly painted devil's trap.

"Don't con a con artist, Darlings. Never works out for you." Crowley quipped, taking a sip from his glass. He waited patiently, not surprised when Sam, Bobby and Ellen emerged from different alcoves. What he wasn't expecting to see was Mary come out after her son. "Well, look at that. Mary Winchester, aren't you a sight for sore eyes." He grinned smugly, cocking an eyebrow before taking in the group around him who stared at him in silent defiance. "Well come on, get on with it. You're here for a reason might as well get it over with."

Mary stepped forward to where she was in between Sam and Crowley. "I want you to release my son." She demanded, eyes fading to a solid black.

The King chuckled, looking amused as he took another swig. "Why would I do that? You may not know, I've been waiting over a year for this, I'm not about to change my mind now."

The blonde Winchester's features hardened. "He didn't even make a damn deal, you can't-"

She was cut off by a hand gesture from the King who was quickly losing his will to listen. "First of all, King of Hell. I can do whatever the bloody hell I want. Secondly, you're sons," He leaned to where he could see Sam and he shot him a wink before returning his attention to the mother. "Happen to have betrayed me in more ways than one. Time for him to pay the price."

"Take me instead!" Sam stepped forward, fighting his mother's grasp. "We both went against you, so why just take Dean?!" He asked, his voice gaining volume.

With a bemused grin, Crowley snapped his fingers causing four demons to appear, all of which who grabbed a hold of the four intruders. "You're brother happens to be very special to me, Moose. You'll find out why soon enough."

"You gutless son of a bitch! Can't even fight your own battles?!" Bobby barked, struggling against the demon who had a firm grasp on his upper arms.

Crowley snickered as he turned around and made his way back to his office, a devilish grin plastered to his face as the door clicked shut behind him.

He turned to face the television only to have his smile turn to a look of aggravation. "Oh, bollocks."

….

"You sure this is going to work?" Jo asked as they made their way through the eerie halls, single file.

Dean shrugged, pursing his lips slightly. "Sam and them will create a diversion while we set up our part. Don't worry, we're almost there."

John led the way, stopping occasionally to listen for any signs of life. The eldest demon only ran into him once, giving him a sheepish grin before backing up and running into Jo.

The faint sound of a movie playing caught the eldest hunter's attention. He held up a calloused hand to have the two behind him stop while he moved forward and peaked into the room. He shook his head in disgust when he saw Crowley watching a historical film on Hitler before shutting the door and turning to his party. "Alright, found him. Can you signal Sam?"

Jo nodded and pulled out her phone from her bra to send the youngest demon a quick text. After a few moments, John watched as Crowley stood up and made his way out another door.

The eldest Winchester ushered Dean and Jo ahead of him and they all rushed into the room to get to work.

In the span of a minute, they had painted a devil's trap on the ceiling and they were all posed and ready right as the door opened to reveal a very upset looking King.

"Oh, bollocks."

….

"Dammit!" Sam banged on the door they just got trapped behind before turning to face the group. "Now what?"

Ellen narrowed her brows. "Can't you just teleport outta here?" She asked, not sure.

The youngest Winchester shook his head in dismay, looking at his mom for confirmation. "It's a spell or something. Crowley's got this place rigged to where our powers won't work."

"Uh, I hate to be the bearer of bad news," Bobby started, turning grave. "But doesn't our whole plan kinda depend on your powers? _Especially_ Dean's who we have no idea where he is?"

Realization hit the group, hoping that things we're going better for their counterparts.

Sam thought of the last bottle of blood he had in his jacket pocket and wondered if it'd be enough. He had to get out of this room and track down one of the King's many minions. How to do that without tipping off the group, that'd be a challenge.

….

"Really? It's a bloody clown car, you people just keep coming." Crowley noted with irriation. He glanced up at the ceiling as if he just knew what would be there and snapped his fingers, a large crack extending the length of the trap he had thankfully stopped right before stepping in. He sent a glare towards John before his eyes landed on a shocked Dean, his beady orbs hungry in every sense of the word. "Squirrel, great to see you. Decide to come peacefully?" He asked hopefully, although he already knew the answer.

The middle Winchester paused, thinking how much easier things would be if he accepted his fate. Jo must've somehow caught this train of thought because she spoke up. "We're here to tell you Dean's not going anywhere." She said defiantly, adjusting her grip on her flask of holy water.

Crowley turned his attention to the spunky blonde, lips pursed in appreciation. "You've got a mouth on you." He took a daunting step toward her, seeming unthreatened by the young hunter. "Tell me, what do you think you can do against the King of Hell?"

Jo went to splash the living hell out of him with her flask only to have the King send it flying across the room. He stepped forward, grabbing a hold of her neck before she soon felt her back colliding with the fireplace mantle.

"Jo!" Dean lunged forward, hand out and aimed at Crowley. His eyes widened in horror and confusion when he noticed nothing happening, a horrible feeling bubbling in his gut.

"They've got a spell for everything." The King quipped excitedly, proud of his brilliant thinking. The grizzly looking man watched as Dean started forward out of the corner of his eye. With a knobby finger, Crowley pointed at one of the many seats. "Take a loud off." He insisted, watching happily as the middle Winchester flung back into the chair, unable to get up.

John watched helplessly, glancing back and forth from his son and Jo, not sure what to do. So far, there plan was _not_ going the way it was suppose to. Figuring he needed to stall before the rest of his group arrived, the eldest Winchester decided to do the one thing Crowley loved to do; hear the sound of his own voice. "Why do you want him so bad, huh? Sure, I get it, for payback. But no one goes to this much trouble for simple revenge."

The King's lips tilted into a smug grin, taking a step towards a table with a bottle of whiskey occupying it. "Have you ever heard of the Mark of Cain?" He asked vaguely, a cruel glint in his eyes as he turned to face John with a fresh drink.

The old hunter shook his head, his brows creased in puzzlement. He glanced at his son whose face had visibly paled as if he knew exactly what the King was talking about. "As in, Cain and Abel?" He finally questioned, the only connection he was able to make with the uncommon name.

The former crossroads demon nodded, impressed the dimwitted hunter knew that much. "It's a nasty piece of work. But, I'll save you the boring details. But, you might want to put it on your list of things to check out." He supplied, being no help at all.

"Are you allergic to straight answ-" Before John could finish his retort, the door on the opposite end of the room burst open, the handle banging loudly on the wall as it made impact. Sam staggered in, his mouth and clothes stained crimson as he made his way inside.

"Moose, I was wondering when you'd join us. I see you stopped for a snack." Crowley seemed as if he was enjoying this, watching everything unfold was just another past time until he could go on with his day.

Dean and John watched as the youngest Winchester held up his hand, closing his eyes and looking like he was concentrating enough to make his brain pop as he focused on the King.

But Crowley just stood there and laughed.

"Sorry, Samantha. But even powers as powerful as the ones you got from Azazel can't be accessed here. I applaud your commitment though." Crowley even went as far as doing a slow clap as Sam slowly lowered his hand in defeat.

The huge grandfather clock that occupied a corner of the room striking midnight startled everyone but the stout, cocky man. Instead, he smiled wickedly as the distinct sound of barking came from just outside.

"No…" Sam breathed, barely even hearing as Mary, Bobby, and Ellen rushed in the room right as the first hound lunged at Dean.

"Stop!" The youngest demon pleaded with broken cries, trying to make it to his brother before he was being suspended on the wall.

"Not your fight, Moose." Crowley scolded, watching with admiration as Dean screamed in pain, being dragged from the chair he was recently trapped to.

The middle Winchester watched with cold, unwavering eyes as Hounds began tearing his skin apart, dark scarlet bleeding into the white carpet, his clothes absolutely ruined. It felt like someone was taking a razor blade and slicing off his skin, piece by piece as he watched powerlessly. Dean turned on his back, trying to crawl away before a beast latched onto his neck, pinning him to the ground. The eldest demon felt teeth make contact with his rotary cuff, sinking into his throat, gnawing at his side right before everything went dark.

Sam watched as his brother's body and the hounds along with it disappeared through the floor in a mound of black smoke, one word barely audible over all the snarling.

"Sammy…"

Mary's heart wrenching sobs broke the silence before Crowley set his glass down on the table with a loud clink. "All of you get the hell out of my house." With a quick snap of fingers, he was gone.

….

_Pain._

White hot anguish rolled through Dean as he slowly regained consciousness, all his senses slowly waking up.

He opened his eyes, immediately regretting it as he assessed his surroundings and the position his body was in.

He was suspended from the ceiling by hooks that protruded from his different body parts, his shoulder, torso, thigh. He took note of the fact he had been stripped down to just a plain grey t-shirt, his jeans, and his boots. He swallowed, taking in the blood splattered, dark floors and the cart full of different weapons he did not want to be on the receiving end of.

This time was going to be worse, he just knew it.

The room was dark and musty, the unmistakable smell of burning flesh accompanying the bone-chilling screams that surrounded him. The small space was lacking windows and there was only one door directly across from him. He was breathing hard, panic starting to seep in just as the door slowly creaked open.

His stomach was in his throat as Crowley and a demon he didn't recognize walked in, the pair with matching menacing grins as they approached him.

"Dean," The King started, gesturing towards the man next to him. "I'd like you to meet Alastair. You two will be spending a lot of time together."

….

**TBC**

**Wow, that was a long chapter. I would've uploaded this chapter on Tuesday if it had been a normal week but I unfortunately contracted walking Pneumonia and just could not make myself sit down and write. I did however watch some Supernatural and Friends which is always a plus. Please leave your thoughts, I wasn't sure if I liked this chapter or not. Thanks for your support, I really appreciate it as well as all the follows, and favorites. Special thanks to Nina Ferraro (Oh, it's up. I hope you enjoyed!), Kasey123 (Here's more!), Sanna Black Slytherin (I addressed you at the beginning, but thanks for having the interest to review!), Babyreaper (The family is all back together, momentarily. Don't worry, they will all be reunited. But we have to have some drama first right?), LeeMarieJack (Unfortunately, Dean going to Hell was kinda a must for me. I apologize.), VattaKeto (Right? They just love to kill our favorite characters! Damn writers… but it's an instinct to mess with viewers hearts, I know the feeling.), Souless666 (Yeah, but I felt he really needed to do it. Just made sense.), ncsupnatfan (Nope, Mary had nothing up her sleeve. But, she's gonna try everything in her arsenal to get him back, I promise.), and angellec (I'm glad you like it!) for reviewing! You guys rock!**


End file.
